Trabajando para los Hitachiin
by crazyonechan
Summary: UA. Haruhi tomó un empleo como sirvienta personal de los gemelos Hitachiin...lo que ella no sabía era que ellos le harían la vida un completo infierno. Traducción.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: hola, Bueno esta es mi primer intento de escribir una historia de Ouran...He descargado y visto los episodios en una semana, ¡y soy una ávida fan! Particularmente me encantan los gemelos, y es por eso que mi primer fic se enfocará en ellos. Como sea, dejaré de charlar innecesariamente y los dejaré leer. ¡Disfruten!**

_N/T: Hola mis queridas lectoras de ouran. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, he podido traducirles una de las historias que más me han gustado: "Trabajando para los Hitachiin" de S.N.B. (Starry Night Blue). Espero que les guste y también me disculpo por haber descuidado tanto tiempo esta sección de Fanfiction, el colegio me quiere comer viva, debido que ya casi se termina el semestre y todo eso (¡al fin vendrán las vacaciones! y AHORA SI PODRÉ escribir con más frecuencia ^^) además de que recientemente he tenido una nueva obsesión: Naruto. (Aunque no lo crean, no me gustaba Naruto. -.-) ¡mi personaje favorito es Hinata! :D_

_Un día, aún no sé por qué, se me ocurrió meterme a leer un fic de este anime (a pesar de que casi no sepa nada de lo que sucede ahora mismo o.O jajaja xD) y puse la categoría de NaruHina (si! ¡Me gusta esa pareja! ò.ó) topándome con los maravillosos fics de Okashira Janet. Desde ese entonces, he estado obsesionada con el anime jaja xD_

_Si a ustedes les gusta el naruhina, o les gusta emparejar a Hinata con casi cualquier chico de konoha (como a mí xD) les recomiendo que entren y lean los fics de Okashira Janet, de verdad, son geniales. _

_Bueno basta de entretenerlos con mis obsesiones y problemas. Empecemos xD_

_*****__No traduciré las palabras en japonés que se mencionarán en esta historia (están en itálicas), ya que la mayoría de lectores de Fanfiction saben que significa, pero si no saben, pueden decirme y con gusto las traduciré ^^_

**Disclaimer:** ¡quiero dejarles esto en claro, abogados de **Hatori Bisco**! ¡Ouran no nos pertenece a S.N.B. ni a mí! Sólo lo tomamos prestado con fines de entretenimiento. La trama le pertenece a **Starry Night Blue **y yo sólo soy una traductora que cree que debería haber más fics en español de ouran. ¡Ahora, dejen de monitorearnos! D:

* * *

**Trabajando para los Hitachiin**

**Capítulo 1:**

* * *

—_Ohayo gozaimasu..._

Aun cuando le daba una incomodidad el caminar dentro de la habitación de los dos jóvenes que tanto le había hablado la servidumbre, Fujioka Haruhi estaba obligada a hacer esto...especialmente desde que fue asignada como su sirvienta personal.

Cuando Haruhi aceptó el trabajo como sirvienta de la familia Hitachiin, no tenía ni idea que terminaría como un "posible" juguete para dos chicos que eran famosos por sus malas actitudes, e increíblemente estaban en la cima de su mundo. Pero su padre, Hitachiin-san, confesó que nadie más tomaría el empleo, y él le pagaría el doble si ella aceptaba, al final ella accedió...principalmente porque claramente le ayudaría a guardar dinero para la universidad ya que ella no tenía otra forma.

—Um, ¿Disculpe?

Ella dijo, incómoda, mirando a la oscuridad de la espaciosa habitación. _Malditos ricos bastardos; esta habitación es dos veces más grande que mi casa_. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, así que no podía ver donde se localizaba la cama de sus nuevos señores. Caminó un poco más en el lugar.

—¿Hitachiin-sama? Y... ¿Hitachiin-sama?

—¿Ehhh? ¿Quién eres?

—¿Dónde está Leenale?

La habitación fue inundada de luz, y Haruhi miró a su alrededor lentamente. Ahí, en una sola cama tamaño King-size, estaban sus jefes. Dos gemelos idénticos con alborotado cabello pelirrojo y ojos color miel. Estaban recostados sobre las almohadas, sin camisa, con sus brazos alrededor del otro. Haruhi sintió que un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas; ¿era apropiado para dos hermanos el compartir la misma cama?

_Aquí va todo._ Hizo una reverencia rápida.

—_Gomen-nasai_ —murmuró, antes de volverlos a ver—, mi nombre es Fujioka Haruhi: seré su nueva sirvienta a partir de hoy.

Hubo un corto momento en que los gemelos la observaron abiertamente y Haruhi se sintió extrañamente expuesta. Sus ojos eran fríos y algo espeluznantes, cosa que la hacía sentirse un poco insegura. Deseaba poder dar la vuelta y abandonar la habitación pero sabía, sin dudar, que la despedirían por eso.

_Desearía que dejaran de verme tan fijamente como si fuera un poodle en un concurso de canes. _

—Um...si desean levantarse, el desayuno está...— la chica empezó, con intención de romper el silencio.

—No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para hablar —Uno de los gemelos la interrumpió. Ella asintió y se reverenció de nuevo.

Entonces, el mismo gemelo Hitachiin sacó sus pies de la cama e hizo su camino hacia ella, mientras que el otro sólo se tumbó sobre su estómago, brazos cruzados frente a él, observando como si fuera una especie de espectáculo interesante. Haruhi tuvo que forzarse a no temblar por los nervios cuando el chico caminó a su alrededor, estudiándola por todos los ángulos. Ocasionalmente, tocaba su corto cabello castaño o deslizaba un dedo sobre la piel de su brazo, pero no decía nada. Finalmente, se alejó de su lado y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, mirándola de modo penetrante.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas, Kaoru?—preguntó.

El chico llamado Kaoru rodó sobre su espalda.

—No lo sé —respondió en un tono aburrido—, Lenalee era mucho más bonita.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —el otro, Hikaru, concordó.

_¿Qué diablos?_ Haruhi sintió que sus mejillas se encendían por indignación.

—Lo lamento, pero si puedo decir esto, la apariencia no tiene nada que ver con la forma en que hago mi trabajo —Dijo quedamente...a pesar de que había un tono duro en su voz.

Una corta mirada de sorpresa cruzó por los rostros de los hermanos, para luego sonreír con satisfacción.

—Vaya, qué interesante, nosotros...—Hikaru remarcó.

—...nunca tuvimos una sirvienta que dijera lo que opinaba —Kaoru agregó.

—podríamos conservarla...

—...pero también podríamos despedirla por eso.

—¿Qué es lo que opinas, Ha-ru-hi?

Ambos pronunciaron la última pregunta al mismo tiempo, y Haruhi todavía estaba sorprendida del cómo se las arreglaban para terminar la frase del otro sin detenerse un solo segundo, y le tomó un momento el notar que le habían hecho una pregunta. Se sonrojó de nuevo.

—_G-Gomen-nasai_ —habló apresuradamente, dando una rápida reverencia, pero cuando se enderezó, les dio una mirada firme—, no me gustaría ser despedida el primer día de mi empleo, y apreciaría que excusaran mi insolencia...pero aún así, eso yo no lo puedo decidir. Está en ustedes el tomar la decisión.

—¿Ohh? Esa es una respuesta interesante —Hikaru comentó.

Kaoru se inclinó sobre su hermano, y colocó un brazo sobre él por la espalda. Sonrió con suficiencia hacia Haruhi.

—¿Qué es lo que estarías dispuesta a hacer por nosotros si te conservamos? —le preguntó.

Haruhi frunció el ceño.

—¿Acaso es una pregunta retórica?

Kaoru sólo mantuvo su sonrisa.

—Tómalo como quieras —replicó.

Haruhi lo pensó por un momento.

—Bueno, haré lo que sea para complacer a mis señores, con tal de que no interfiera con mi ética y valores —dijo con cuidado—, en ese caso, saldré de aquí por mi cuenta.

—¿Acaso cantar interfiere con tu ética y valores? —Hikaru preguntó de forma provocativa.

La castaña parpadeó; ciertamente no había visto eso venir.

—¿Disculpa?—preguntó.

Hikaru sacó lo que ella reconoció un iPod y lo balanceó en frente de ella.

—Sólo que acabo de enterarme que mi tocador de música se descargó, y Kaoru no me dará el suyo —le dijo—, pero quería escuchar algo de música esta mañana, y ahora no podré...

_¿Eh?_ Haruhi estaba desconcertada; ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo eso ahora?

—Yo...no lo entiendo.

—Él quiere que cantes una canción para él, tonta— Kaoru aclaró, irritado—. ¿Puedes cantar para él?

Haruhi dio un paso atrás, levantando sus manos de forma defensiva delante de ella.

—Preferiría no cantar, Hitachiin-sama... —comenzó.

—¿Por qué? ¿Está en contra de tu ética? —Hikaru hizo una mueca desdeñosa.

—¡No! ¡Es sólo que no poseo con una buena voz para cantar! —se defendió.

—No nos importa —los gemelos entonaron—. Queremos que cantes. Hazlo. Ahora. O te despediremos.

_Malditos ricos bastardos. _Se aclaró la garganta, y abrió la boca...sólo para tener que sacar la más horrible voz musical de ella, y los gemelos estallaron en risas, sosteniéndose el estómago mientras rodaban en la cama. _Odio este trabajo._

* * *

**N/A: ¡Listo! Sé fue algo corto, pero este es sólo el primer capítulo. Prometo hacer los próximos más largos. Dejando eso a un lado, ¿qué pensaron de la historia? La idea es bastante interesante, ¿no? Bueno, estoy esperando sus comentarios. Así que no se los guarden, ¿vale? **

**-S.N.B.**

_N/T: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Merezco unos tomatazos por la mala traducción? ¡Vamos! Aunque sea para criticarme de mi mala ortografía, ¡comenten! Se aceptan críticas constructivas y reviews anónimos! :D_

_¡Hasta la próxima! ^^_

_**Edición: sí, he agregado los comentarios de S.N.B. Después de pensarlo mucho, lo creí apropiado. **_

_**Editado el 31 de diciembre de 2012**_


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Hola, ¿obtuve 13 reviews? ****¡Y sin malas críticas! ¡estaba realmente sorprendida! Muchas Gracias; ¡esos comentarios me hicieron muy feliz! Pero, ahora que probablemente no quieren estar escuchando lo obsesiva que soy con mis reviews ¡los dejaré leer el segundo capítulo!**

_N/T: ¡Hola! Err...en verdad no tengo mucho que decir ^^U...solo lamento la tardanza. (la flojera me está ganando u.u) __Cambiando un poco de tema...me sorprende la cantidad de fanfics que hay de Naruto O.O...miles y miles...si les gusta Naruto, y en especial emparejar a Hinata con casi cualquier chico de Konoha, les recomiendo que lean los fics de Okashira Janet y apoyen su reto ^^ (creo que me he convertido en su promotora no oficial xD) _

_Quiero agradecer a la única persona que se tomó la molestia de dejar un review: _dark ice-girl,_ ¡eres muy amable! T.T_

_Los que agregaron a favoritos: _Drika Vamp y Black-Moon-Queen_ (lamento si llegué a olvidar a alguien. Háganmelo saber ^^)_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ouran ni la trama me pertenecen. (Sino a **Hatori Bisco **y a **Starry Night Blue **respectivamente.) Fin de la historia.

* * *

**Trabajando para los Hitachiin.**

**Capitulo 2:**

* * *

Después de que finalmente los detuvo de estar jugando y los convenció de que bajaran a desayunar, Haruhi tenía la habitación de los gemelos Hitachiin para ella misma. Suspirando cautelosamente, caminó hacía la enorme cama, y comenzó a arreglar las sábanas. Sus manos rozaban sobre la suave tela y, sosteniendo el aliento, murmuró algo como ricos bastardos mimados.

Mientras se trasladaba al otro lado de la cama, notó algunos retratos que estaban en el gabinete. Se quedó a observarlos con detenimiento. En medio de los elaborados marcos de fotografía, fotos de los gemelos la miraban. Gemelos sonriendo, gemelos rodeando con sus brazos al otro, gemelos jóvenes...todos ellos eran gemelos. No había ni una sola fotografía de su madre o padre...ni siquiera una fotografía de sus amigos.

_No estaban bromeando cuando me dijeron que ellos dos vivían en su propio mundo._

Haruhi no lograba entender como alguien podía ser capaz de sacar a todos de su vida. De acuerdo, quizás ellos eran dos, pero eso no hacía una diferencia. Sabía que no era la más indicada para hablar de eso, ya que ella no tenía muchos amigos, pero nunca los hacía a un lado. Especialmente sus padres.

Dejando salir un suspiro, continuó arreglando la cama y desempolvó un poco el cuarto. Cuando terminó, decidió aprovechar la oportunidad y ver un poco más la habitación antes de que los gemelos regresaran. Por supuesto, la primera cosa que notó fueron los elefantes. Había dos en la habitación, con decoraciones azules y blancas e igual tenían unas gemas en ellos. Se preguntó vagamente por qué los gemelos tendrían elefantes en su habitación. Claro, todo lo demás era una mejor versión de lo que veía en las mejores tiendas en su vecindario: la TV, los cojines, sillones... ¡incluso tenían una mini barra!

Arqueando un poco la ceja, se dirigió a los dos escritorios que estaban en la parte de atrás de la habitación. Se detuvo cuando vio un pequeño y excéntrico cofre ahí. Frunció el ceño; eso realmente no pareciera que pertenecía a la habitación de un chico. Justo cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo, se escucharon pasos en al otro lado de la puerta y los gemelos pasaron. Rápidamente, alejó su mano y se reverenció ante ellos.

—¿Tuvieron un buen desayuno, Hitachiin-sama y Hitachiin-sama? —preguntó, educadamente.

No contestaron. Uno de ellos sólo caminó hacia ella y puso una mano en el cofre.

—¿Abriste esto? —preguntó.

Haruhi se tensó.

—N-no, no lo hice —dijo...y era la verdad, ella en verdad no abrió el cofre.

Él frunció el ceño ante ella por un momento, y luego sonrió maquiavélicamente.

—¡Ne, Kaoru! ¡Tengo una idea! —le llamó a su hermano. Kaoru corrió a su lado, justo cuando Hikaru se giró a sonreírle a la chica—. ¿Te gustaría saber?

A Haruhi no le gustó el tono en su voz. Minutos después, deseó que jamás hubiera puesto sus ojos en esa caja.

* * *

Hikaru tenía que admitirlo, esta nueva sirvienta era mucho más divertida de lo que había imaginado. Sabía que Kaoru y él la estaban humillando, pero eso era sólo la mitad de la diversión. La otra parte era que sabía que ella estaba ardiendo por dentro...podía sentirla temblar bajo sus manos...y aún así no había hecho nada en contra de ellos. Había hecho una apuesta silenciosa con Kaoru en ver qué tanto podía soportar antes de que la chica explotara.

Hikaru miró su rostro maquillado.

—Kaoru, ¿crees que el rosa es suficiente? —preguntó después de un momento.

Kaoru se acercó y examinó el lugar indicado por su hermano.

—No lo sé... —dijo con lentitud—. ¿Quizá deberíamos quitarlo y aplicarle un rosa más pálido?

El pequeño cofre que había descubierto no contenía nada en especial; era sólo la caja donde su madre guardaba sus cosméticos, y ellos lo habían tomado para pintar un poco porque se sentían muy aburridos. Fue fascinante el observar la expresión de Haruhi cuando le revelaron el contenido del cofre; era obvio que la última cosa que esperaba fueron cosméticos.

Aunque todo fue para su beneficio. Si ella no hubiera tocado el cofre, ellos no estarían maquillándola en este momento. Hikaru y Kaoru estaban orgullosos de sí mismos por ser tan buenos artistas...algunas veces su madre les pedía que maquillaran a sus amigas.

—¿Qué te parece el labial, entonces? —Preguntó, buscando los diferentes tipos y colores que habían en el cofre—. Lo he estado dejando para el final, pero es porque no sé qué color aplicar. ¿Debería ser rosa? Creo que rosa se vería bien.

Kaoru asintió.

—Sí, creo que el rosa se vería muy lindo —Concordó.

Hikaru tomó el tubo de labial rosa, y suavemente colocó una mano bajo la barbilla de Haruhi, levantando su cabeza hacia él, para su sorpresa. Le sonrió.

—Ahora, Haruhi, abre un poco tus labios para poder aplicar el labial...—instruyó.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido. Haruhi alejó de un golpe la mano de Hikaru, y se levantó. Ambos la observaron, aturdidos. Y ella, con la otra mano, tomó un pañuelo húmedo, y comenzó a limpiar el maquillaje.

—¡Oye! —Kaoru protestó—. No puedes sólo...

—¡Puedo hacer lo que quiera! —Replicó ella de vuelta—. ¡Sólo porque soy su sirvienta no quiere decir que pueden hacer lo que quieran conmigo! ¡Y especialmente no pintura en mi rostro! Si hubiera sabido que trabajaría sólo para ser un juguete, ¡no le hubiera dado ni una segunda mirada a este empleo!

Hikaru parpadeó.

—Espera... ¿estás renunciando? —cuestionó.

—¿Acaso no es obvio? —Ella explotó, quitándose el delantal y tirándolo en el piso—. Me voy ahora mismo, ¡mientras aún me quede dignidad!

—¡N-No puedes hacer eso! —replicó.

—¡Mírame!

Con eso, se dio vuelta y salió de la habitación. Se tomó la molestia de estampar la puerta, estrepitosamente, tras ella, ocasionando que los gemelos se exaltaran un poco. Estuvieron en silencio unos momentos, después Hikaru sintió la mano de su hermano deslizarse por la suya, apretándola. Sabía lo que su hermano estaba pensando, y no podía pensar en algo reconfortante que decir. Se giró en su dirección, con una sonrisa débil.

—Kaoru...—comenzó.

—Otra más que hemos asustado, ¿_ne_? —su hermano dijo suavemente.

Hikaru abrió su boca para protestar, pero la cerró sabiendo que su hermano tenía razón. Nunca habían podido tener una sirvienta que durara más de dos semanas; algunas de ellas trataron de seguir trabajando por el dinero, pero todas huían al final. Debía admitir que era su culpa en la mayor parte...nunca dieron a nadie una oportunidad de acercarse a ellos. Siempre había sido "nosotros" y "el mundo fuera de nosotros".

Pero no era sólo su culpa. Nadie fuera de su círculo los entendía...ni siquiera sus propios padres. ¡Diablos! Ni siquiera podían diferenciarlos. Sólo les daban lo que querían, pero nunca se tomaron la molestia y trataron de entenderlos.

Esa Haruhi...ella en realidad se levantó en su contra...nunca nadie había hecho eso antes...

—Kaoru, ¿está permitido que renuncie de esa forma? —preguntó, con repentina inspiración.

* * *

_Estúpidos. Idiotas. Bastardos. ¡Agh!_

Echando humo, Haruhi empacó la ropa, que estaba en su nuevo armario esta mañana, en su maleta. Nunca había sido una persona que se rindiera tan fácilmente, pero aquellos dos eran demasiado para soportar. Si quería guardar dinero para la universidad, quería hacerlo y aún mantener su cordura.

Metió lo último de su ropa en su maleta, y se caminó al lado del armario para tomar sus últimas pertenencias. Levantó un pequeño marco y sonrió a la fotografía de su madre que había en ella. Había fallecido años atrás, pero Haruhi aún se sentía apegada a ella, y le gustaba contarle cada evento de su día antes de irse a dormir por las noches. Ella era su condolencia.

—Oka-san, lo siento...no pude mantener este empleo —dijo suavemente. Miró todo el lugar—, va a ser un desperdicio dejar esta habitación, ¿_ne_? Ya que nunca antes tuve un cuarto como éste...

Suspirando, colocó el cuadro encima de sus prendas, y cerró la maleta. Examinó la habitación una vez más, intentando recordar si había algo más que faltara, pero el lugar lucía vacío ahora, a excepción del uniforme de mucama, que colgaba en la pared al lado del armario. Estaba a punto de cargar su maleta, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió repentinamente, y ahí estaban los gemelos, sonriendo desde el marco de la puerta.

—¿Empacando tan rápido? —uno de ellos preguntó.

Haruhi entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí ahora? —demandó—. Ya he renunciado; pueden ir a buscar a alguien más con quien jugar.

—Bueno, para ser claros, hemos venido a hablar contigo acerca de eso —el segundo dijo, sonriendo.

—No van a convencerme de que me quede, si es lo que están pensando —murmuró.

—No lo necesitamos —dijo el primero. Ella frunció el ceño, mientras que él sacaba un papel de su bolsillo y se lo pasaba—. ¿Por qué no mejor lees esto?

Haruhi aceptó el papel con cautela y lo desdobló. Sus ojos se entrecerraron al notar de qué se trataba.

—¡Oye! ¡Este es mi contrato! ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos con mi contrato? —reclamó con molestia.

—Estábamos leyendo las cláusulas, por supuesto —dijeron al unísono.

_¿Cláusulas?_

Ambos se colocaron detrás de ella, y cada uno colocó una mano sobre sus hombros. Uno de ellos se inclinó y apuntó una sección del contrato.

—¿Por qué no lees esta parte cuidadosamente? —preguntó, sonando fascinado.

Haruhi miró la sección.

—"Debes entender que, bajo ninguna circunstancia, está permitido romper este contrato, sino sufrirás de desempleo por tres años y una tarifa de dos mil dólares" —leyó—. ¡Dos _mil_ dólares!

—Así que...al menos que estés lista para encarar el desempleo e igual dos mil dólares, creo que tendrás que quedarte con nosotros —ellos corearon.

_¡No!_

Haruhi se arrodilló miserablemente en el piso de la habitación, mientras que los gemelos intercambiaban un "dame esos cinco" sobre ella.

_Odio este empleo..._

* * *

**N/A: ¿entonceees? ¿cómo estuvo el capítulo? Bastante entretenido, ¿no? ¡Ahora, sabemos que Haruhi no puede escapar de las garras malvadas de los gemelos! ¡ja, ja! Por favor comenten, ¿sí? ¡sé que eso me motivará a actualizar más rápido! (guiño, guiño)**

_Fin del capítulo 2_

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :)_

_Denme una señal de que hay vida allá afuera y ¡dejen review!_ _¡5 cinco reviews y actualizo! ¡Es una promesa, Dattebayo! (Naruto me está obsesionando cada vez mas xD) _

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: ¡Hola! ¿No están felices de verme? (sonrisa) Antes de que deje a mi lengua soltarse, ¡me gustaría agradecerles por los asombrosos comentarios que me enviaron! ¡Quiero decir, recibí 28 por el último comentario! ¡estaba muy conmovida! Mmm...Ahora que lo dije, ¡no hay nada más que disfrutar!**

_N/T: Lo prometido es deuda, ¡aquí tienen! _

Agradecimientos por review: OoOo midori-chan oOoO, dark ice-girl, josy y hanniane ^^

Por agregar a favoritos: OoOo midori-chan oOoO, michi nolet :D

Subscripción de alertas: OoOo midori-chan oOoO, michi nolet.

Y por agregar a alertas de autor y autor favorito: michi nolet...es la primera vez que alguien me agrega a estas dos, me siento muy honorada ^/^

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_lo pondré de la siguiente manera: **Hatori Bisco-sama** es la mangaka, **Starry Night Blue** la escritora, y yo sólo soy la traductora. Ustedes juzguen quién tiene más derechos :P

_Sin nada más que decir, ¡disfruten su lectura!_

* * *

**Trabajando para los Hitachiin**

**Capítulo 3:**

* * *

_¡Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep beepbee!_

Gimiendo, Haruhi alzó la mano para apagar el despertador. Se revolvió torpemente por un minuto hasta que su mano finalmente alcanzó el reloj, silenciando rápidamente la cosa monstruosa. Enrollada en la cálida cama, deseó que no tuviera que levantarse tan temprano todos los días, pero los gemelos tenían clases universitarias a las qué atender y ella tenía que despertarlos. Aunque levantarse a las cinco de la mañana para tener que lucir bien para ellos era demasiado ridículo.

Era una de las reglas que establecieron mientras ella trabajara para ellos. Eso, junto con una lista de las reglas más tontas que ella hubo escuchado. Habían escrito las reglas en un extravagante pedazo de pergamino, con una pluma, un floreado escrito a mano. En conclusión, le horrorizaba.

Lo habían puesto en su espejo, así de esa forma tendría que verlo cada día, y no le estaba permitido removerlo. Incluso ahora, que se dirigía al espejo para cepillar su corto cabello castaño, sintió que sus ojos automáticamente eran arrastrados a la lista.

"_Los gemelos Hitachiin, Kaoru-sama y Hikaru-sama, estarían muy deleitados si siguieras las siguientes reglas:_

_1. Te dirigirás a nosotros como Hikaru-sama y Kaoru-sama." _

Haruhi no sabía cómo iba a seguir esa regla. Aún tenía que saber cómo diferenciar el uno del otro, y el hecho de que siempre se vestían igual sólo para confundirla no ayudaba en mucho.

"_2. Te despertarás temprano en la mañana para estar más presentable. Maquillaje sería muy apreciado."_

Maldiciendo, Haruhi abrió la caja de maquillaje que los gemelos le habían entregado. Su mano pasó con inseguridad sobre la numerosa selección de labiales, delineadores de ojos, rubores, y todos los objetos que ella raramente había usado en su vida. Al final, decidió ir por el labial con el color rosa más claro, y cuidadosamente, comenzó a aplicarlo.

"_3. Nos ayudarás con nuestros deberes, siendo la genio que eres."_

Haruhi se tensó. Obviamente eso era trampa, y ella detestaba hacer trampa, pero estaba obligada a hacer lo que los gemelos querían. Había sido un golpe de mala suerte el que ellos la hubieran mirado cuando ella notó—con la mirada arrobada y boca colgando— los libros en el estudio de abajo.

"_4. Cocinarás para nosotros. Nos gustaría probar la comida de plebeyos."_

_Esos malditos ricos bastardos._ Sentía que siempre trataban de ridiculizarla y burlarse de ella al llamarla plebeya y comparar su estilo de vida. Siempre exaltaba sus nervios, pero se las arreglaba para mantener su ira embotellada. Esta regla era otra de las razones del porqué tenía que levantarse temprano; se suponía que tenía que prepararles el desayuno...al estilo plebeyo.

"_5. Jugarás con nosotros en las tardes."_

Aunque pensaba que era un poco infantil, podía entender el porqué habían establecido esta regla. Los gemelos no tenían ningún amigo, por lo que pudo recolectar, y asumía que ellos querían hacer cosas que los amigos normalmente hacían. Sabía que ella no era una amiga, pero ellos querían que pretendiera.

"_6. Nos arroparás en la noche y nos darás un beso de buenas noches."_

Ahora, _eso_, Haruhi lo estaba encontrando difícil de digerir. No había llegado alguna situación donde tuviera que aplicar esa regla ya que la noche anterior los gemelos habían llegado a su habitación, tocaron la puerta, sacaron su botella con tinta y pluma, y garabatearon esa regla. Todo eso, con ella de pie en camisón, observándolos medio dormida. Si hubiera estado completamente consciente, no les hubiera permitido escribir la numero "6". Intentaría hablar con ellos hoy, pero la pequeña nota escrita a un lado del pergamino le decía que no tendría tanta suerte.

"_Por favor, esté consciente de que Kaoru-sama y Hikaru-sama no cancelarán ninguna de estas reglas una vez escritas. No sólo quitará la diversión, sino que será un desperdicio de tinta y papel, igualmente."_

Haruhi tuvo que contenerse para no romper ese maldito pergamino en dos.

—¡Desperdicio de tinta y papel, mi trasero! —murmuró.

* * *

Después de cuarenta minutos, Haruhi se dirigía al segundo piso para despertar a los mocosos. Había preparado el desayuno, y pidió a unos de los empleados llevar la comida a la mesa. Eran casi las seis de la mañana ahora y estaba retrasada, ya que los gemelos usualmente partían a las seis con cuarenta y cinco, y les tomaba bastante tiempo para estar listos antes de eso.

Sin tomarse la molestia de tocar a la puerta, la abrió y marchó directamente a la cama de los gemelos. Si hubiera visto un poco alrededor, hubiera notado que algo faltaba en la habitación, pero no tenía el tiempo para eso ahora.

—Kaoru-sama, Hikaru-sama, son las seis de la mañana —dijo, con una voz fuerte y clara—. Si no despiertan ahora, llegarán tarde a su clase de Historia.

Le daba una sensación de amargura el tener que memorizar sus horarios de clases y resolver deberes que no le correspondían. Kaoru y Hikaru atendían a una de las mejores universidades, ¡y no tenían que trabajar por ello! Lo que le hacía sentirse más disgustada es que ni siquiera estaban agradecidos al respecto.

Viendo que no hacían el más mínimo deseo por moverse, Haruhi sintió la necesidad de repetirlo, y más alto esta vez.

—¡Kaoru-sama! ¡Hikaru-sama! ¡Necesitan despertarse inmediatamente!

Sólo se limitaron a moverse, igual. Frunció el ceño; nunca tomaban tanto tiempo en despertarse. Se preguntó, vagamente, qué podría estar mal esta mañana. Suspirando con irritabilidad, fue hacia la ventana y deslizó las cortinas, para después regresar a la cama, y alcanzar las sábanas hasta quitarlas completamente.

_¡Pop!_

Si Haruhi fuera una chica normal, el fuerte sonido, confeti y serpentinas que habían salido de la cama, la hubieran asustado hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Pero, todo lo que hizo fue mantenerse de pie mirando a los gemelos con el ceño fruncido sus expresiones de desilusión, la cabeza de elefante descansando entre las piernas de uno de los gemelos.

—¡Aw, Haruhi! ¡No eres divertida! —uno de ellos dijo, haciendo pucheros.

—¡Sí, pensamos que podíamos atraparte con esto! —el otro protestó—. ¡Siempre asustaba a las otras empleadas!

Sin embargo, Haruhi encontró una nueva razón para estar horrorizada cuando notó que el gemelo con el elefante estaba, de hecho, desnudo. Sintió sus mejillas calentarse, e inmediatamente evadió su vista, mirando lejos de ellos.

—Hi-Hitachiin-sama, ¿l-le importaría ponerse un poco de ropa, por favor? —tartamudeó.

—¿Qué...? Oh —respondió. Rió de forma traviesa—, ¡Me gusta dormir sin restricciones! Y no, ¡No me pondré mi ropa hasta que me llames por mi nombre! ¿Quién soy? ¿Hikaru, o Kaoru? Recuerda, ¡Esa es nuestra primera regla!

_¡Al diablo esas estúpidas reglas!_ Para poder acertar, Haruhi sabía que tendría que voltear para ver bien a los gemelos, pero no quería arriesgarse. Sabía que tendría que apoyarse en la suerte...pero eso tampoco iba a ser fácil. ¿Cómo diablos iba a poderlos diferenciar?

—Vamos, Haruhi; ¡estoy esperando! —él lloriqueó.

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¡Estoy pensando! —dijo con urgencia.

—Bueno, ¿quieres que me coloque frente a ti para que puedas verme con claridad, entonces? Estoy seguro que eso te ayudará a pensar —le dijo.

Haruhi pensó que sólo estaba jugando, pero cuando escuchó el sonido de algo moviéndose fuera en la cama, entró en pánico, y dijo la primera cosa que vino a su mente:

—¡_Chotto matte_, Hikaru-sama! ¡Todavía no me ha dado la oportunidad de decir algo!

Hubo una ligera pausa. Nadie dijo nada, y Haruhi finalmente notó que ya había hecho su elección. Esperó ansiosamente lo que los gemelos le fueran a decir, aunque ahora tuviera ese sentimiento de desazón donde el gemelo desnudo fuera a saltar frente a ella en cualquier momento. El silencio comenzaba a pesarle, y se preguntaba si había dicho algo que les hubiera molestado.

—Kaoru, pásame esos pantalones —Uno de ellos dijo, quedamente.

Haruhi no podía creer lo que escuchaba; ¿en verdad había hecho la elección correcta? Pudo escuchar el ligero sonido de alguien vistiéndose y luego una cremallera cerrándose. Hasta ese entonces, sintió que era seguro mirar alrededor sin quedar traumatizada. Hikaru ahora se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama, mirándola con intensidad, mientras Kaoru estaba recargado en una de las almohadas, abrazando sus rodillas a su pecho.

—_G-gomen-nasai _—ella dijo quedamente—. ¿Dije algo malo?

Hikaru ladeó la cabeza a un lado sin dejar de mirarla, como si estuviera considerando qué decirle. Finalmente, se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana que se encontraba a un lado de ella. Hundió sus manos en sus bolsillos, y miró a través del vidrio.

—¿Qué nos preparaste para desayunar hoy? —preguntó, en un tono monótono.

Haruhi contuvo un suspiro de alivio; estaba fuera de peligro. Comenzó a contar con sus dedos.

—Bueno, hice natto, arroz, y...—dijo.

* * *

—Adiós, Kaoru-sama, Hikaru-sama. Que tengan un buen día en la universidad hoy.

Con eso, Kaoru subió la ventana, y la limusina salió de la mansión. Casi automáticamente, se giró para buscar a Haruhi, quien aún estaba en la puerta principal observándolos mientras se alejaban. Podía sentir a Hikaru haciendo lo mismo a su lado. Sólo cuando ella se adentró en la mansión ellos se giraron al frente.

Kaoru no sabía por qué, pero la situación con Haruhi esa mañana había dejado a ambos un poco serios. Apenas habían hablado en el desayuno, cual estaba muy bueno, comparado al desayuno estilo Occidental que siempre tenían. Miró a Hikaru, notando que tenía una expresión distante en su rostro. Casi con cautela, alcanzó su mano dándole un apretón, cual estaba descansando ociosamente en el asiento.

Hikaru se tensó por un momento, después se relajó y regresó el apretón de su hermano. Le sonrió.

—¿Estás bien?—cuestionó.

Kaoru rió débilmente a su hermano.

—Hikaru, yo debería ser el que te pregunte eso —respondió, y la sonrisa brillante de Hikaru bajó un poco—. Haz estado actuando extraño después de lo que dijo Haruhi esta mañana. ¿Qué pasa?

Hikaru se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, Kaoru —replicó, retirando su mano gentilmente, pero Kaoru sólo se sostuvo. Le frunció el ceño, luciendo un poco irritado—. ¿Kaoru, qué?

—No fue sólo un golpe de suerte, sabes —Kaoru le dijo.

—Kaoru, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando? —su hermano demandó.

Kaoru le dio una mirada condescendiente, antes de soltar su mano. Miró por la ventana los verdes paisajes por los que estaban pasando, mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos. Esto era tan acorde a Hikaru, siempre tan lento para entender las cosas. Sabía que el sólo hecho de que Haruhi haya acertado sobre su identidad lo había conmovido. Había visto su rostro cuando Haruhi habló, y notó el ligero tic de fascinación en las orillas de sus labios.

Haruhi había sido la primera en adivinar correctamente...y por alguna razón, ambos sabían que no era una mera coincidencia.

_Fujioka Haruhi...realmente eres diferente._

* * *

**N/A: ¡listo! ¡El capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora! ¿Qué opinan? Estoy bastante orgullosa con el resultado. Los gemelos lentamente comienzan a encariñarse con Haruhi, y obviamente ella está ajena al respecto. Si te gustó este, ¿te importaría ser un amor y dejar un comentario? ¡Me aseguraré de actualizar pronto!**

_- S. N. B._

_N/T: Sugerencias, preguntas, criticas, tomatazos...ustedes ya saben a qué botón pincharle ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: ¡hola! Vaya, ha pasado tiempo, ¿ne? Lo siento mucho, pero tenía exámenes y acabo de terminar. Así que, es verano ahora y tengo mucho tiempo en mis manos para escribir...hasta que el séptimo libro de Harry Potter aparezca. Je-je. Bueno, Gracias a todos por los comentarios que me enviaron, y ahora, sin más preámbulos, ¡les dejaré el cuarto capítulo! ¡Disfruten!**

_N/T: Hola, ya ha pasado tiempo, ¿no? Gracias a dios me alivié hace unos días y comencé a traducir de nuevo. ^^_

_Agradecimiento por agregar a favoritos: jossy18 y Vanexx R._

_Por agregar a alertas: Hatoko Nara_

**Disclaimer: **¡lo he logrado! ¡Por fin he podido robar a Kaoru-sama de _Hatori Bisco_! Escaparemos a Singapur, ¡Muwajaja! Nunca me atraparán, nun—*ruido estrepitoso* ¿eh? *mira al cielo y aparece el helicóptero privado de los Otori con los host abordo y Hatori Bisco. Se roban a Kaoru de vuelta y desaparecen en el aire. Dejan caer una orden restricción.* ¡¿qu—? ¡Noooooooooo! *sniff, sniff* ¡Kaoru-samaaaa!...Diablos, ahora tendré que regresar a mi antiguo trabajo de traductora...*ya de vuelta.* Nada es mío, la trama le pertenece a _Starry Night Blue. *_sniff*

* * *

**Trabajando para los Hitachiin**

**Capítulo 4:**

* * *

—_¡Aaaa-choo!_

Kaoru no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de dolor cuando su hermano estornudó; probablemente era la centésima vez que lo hacía esa mañana. Lo miró ansioso; Hikaru estaba en cama, arropado fuertemente con las pesadas mantas blancas hasta su barbilla, pero a pesar de eso, aún temblaba. Su nariz estaba roja, lucía extremadamente pálido y cansado. Kaoru no podía entender cómo pudo desarrollar un resfriado tan rápido...el día anterior parecía estar muy sano.

—Lo siento, Kaoru...—él murmuró mientras sacaba un pañuelo de la caja que estaba al lado de él. Se limpió la nariz—. No podré ir a clases contigo el día de hoy.

Kaoru se las arregló para darle una débil sonrisa.

—No seas tonto: no tienes que disculparte por eso. Quiero decir, tú no pediste un resfriado, ¿o sí? —dijo gentilmente, ante ese punto Hikaru negó con la cabeza vigorosamente—. No puede evitarse. ¿Quieres que me quede en casa contigo?

Era bastante infantil, pero ambos nunca habían realizado algo, o ido a un lugar, sin el otro. No importaba qué tanto se esforzaran, no podían romper el fuerte lazo que los unía...no es que lo quisieran, de todos modos. Cuando estaban juntos, se sentían a salvo. Sentían que nadie podía lastimarlos de alguna forma mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro. Kaoru admitía que se apoyaba más en su hermano de lo que el segundo hacía con él, pero siempre había sido así...especialmente ya que Hikaru era el mayor de los gemelos.

—No, está bien—Hikaru respondió—. Puedes ir. No quiero que pierdas tus clases.

_Eso es tan contrario a ti, Hikaru. _Kaoru sabía qué tan egoísta su hermano podía ser y, normalmente, él era quien hacía una rabieta si Kaoru no accedía a quedarse en casa con él. En las últimas semanas, Hikaru había cambiado un poco, y Kaoru tenía una leve idea de la causa de ese cambio.

—Tengo a Haruhi para darme compañía —Hikaru continuó, quedamente.

_Bingo_. Kaoru tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para aparentar indiferencia ante la sentencia de Hikaru. Forzó una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Es una buena idea; le llamaré por ti, entonces—le dijo, en un falso tono alegre. Dio una pequeña despedida con la mano—. Te veré en la tarde. Cuídate, ¿de acuerdo?

Sin esperar la respuesta de su hermano, rápidamente salió de la habitación, el control sobre sus expresiones faciales llegó a su límite. Kaoru no era del tipo celoso, pero esta era la primera vez que alguien se metía entre él y su hermano...y eso lo había desorientado.

Y el hecho de que él, también, había tomado cariño a Haruhi no hacía las cosas mejor.

Estaba tan ocupado en las divagaciones dentro de su cabeza, que ni siquiera notó que alguien daba vuelta por el pasillo, él caminó directamente hacia ella. Cubiertos de China y tazones para miso se estrellaron en el piso, y ambos retrocedieron unos pasos entre la pila rota de utensilios.

—_¡It-itai!_

Kaoru, quien se las arregló para tener una considerable cantidad de comestibles en su ropa, bajó la mirada para encontrarse a Haruhi en el piso frente a él. Ella, también, estaba bañada de comida. Ramen se deslizaba por sus cabellos, y Miso se impregnaba en su delantal blanco. También había pequeñas cantidades de salsa en su rostro. Se tomó un momento para observar su desastrosa figura, y no pudo reprimir que una sonora carcajada escapara de sus labios.

Haruhi, por otro lado, se debatía entre su humillación y su deseo de gritarle a Kaoru hasta quedar ronca por no fijarse por dónde estaba caminando. Resignándose, se agachó para recoger los restos de lo que una vez fueron vajillas. Su rostro tenía un pequeño sonrojo, cosa que Kaoru encontraba bastante adorable.

Aún riendo, se acercó, agachó, y tomó ambas manos para levantarla. Quitó un largo fideo de su cabello.

—Déjalo, Haruhi-chan —le dijo—. Le llamaré a alguien más para que lo haga. No es tu trabajo hacer el aseo. Toma, ten mi pañuelo y limpia esa salsa de tu rostro.

Todavía luciendo humillada, Haruhi aceptó la tela que le ofrecía, y empezó a limpiar su rostro.

—Pero fui yo quien hizo el desastre —protestó en el proceso—. Así que, yo debo ser quien lo limpie.

—No, no, fui yo quien causó que cayeras —le corrigió—. No te preocupes por eso. Mira, te faltó una parte...

—¿Lo...lo hice? ¿Dónde?

—Justo ahí.

—¿aquí?

—No, ahí.

Casi automáticamente, Kaoru levantó el brazo y, con sus dedos, comenzó a limpiar el resto de salsa que aún permanecía en sus rosados labios. Apenas registró lo que estaba haciendo hasta que el denso silencio le cayó encima como dos toneladas de peso. Sonrojándose con vergüenza, alejó su mano inmediatamente y desvió su mirada.

—Um...será mejor que vayas a cambiarte ahora —le sugirió.

—Sí, debería —ella concordó, aparentemente ajena de la presente situación—. Usted también debería cambiarse su ropa, Kaoru-sama, y después dármelas para poder lavarlas.

—Cierto, ok.

Con eso, se giró y corrió por el pasillo, lejos de ella.

—Cuida de Hikaru, Haruhi-chan.

—Lo haré. Buena suerte en la universidad el día de hoy, Kaoru-sama.

Haruhi se despedía con la mano mientras la limosina se alejaba de la mansión. Se quedó mirando por unos momentos, antes de darse vuelta y regresar a la casa. Aún no podía comprender qué es lo que había pasado con Kaoru. Había estado tan molesta por el hecho de que había roto unos objetos valiosos de China —cuyo precio sería descontado de su paga— para notar algo más, de todos modos. Pero la curiosidad para saber la razón detrás de la tensión e incomodidad con la que Kaoru la había tratado después de ese incidente comenzaba a comerla por dentro.

Trató de recordar lo que exactamente había pasado, pero no pudo descifrar nada fuera de lo normal. Finalmente asumiendo que él sólo actuó de esa forma porque estaba preocupado por su hermano, se apresuró a la habitación.

Tocó ligeramente a la puerta, y entró.

—¿Hikaru-sama? ¿Se encuentra despierto? —le llamó.

—Sí —vino la débil respuesta, y ella tuvo que frenarse de poner los ojos en blanco; de verdad, haciendo tanto alboroto por un resfriado—. Acércate, Haruhi-chan.

_¿Y cuándo comenzaron a llamarme Haruhi-chan, por cierto?_ Con un suave suspiro, caminó hacia la cama. Hikaru aún permanecía dentro de ella, enroscado fuertemente en sus mantas.

—¿Cómo se siente ahora, Hikaru-sama? —preguntó.

—Estoy muy cansado, Haruhi-chan, no creo que me vaya a recuperar —gimoteó.

_¡Oh, por el amor de Dios!_ Haruhi forzó una sonrisa en su rostro.

—No diga eso, Hikaru-sama. Estoy segura de que se recuperará pronto —le aseguró—. Tiene diez doctores que vinieron para analizarlo la hora pasada, y le dieron la medicación apropiada. No veo cómo no puede sentirse mejor después de _eso._

Hikaru rió entre dientes.

—Eso sonó increíblemente glacial, sabes —le dijo.

Haruhi se encogió.

—¿Lo...lo fue? —dijo, sonriendo débilmente.

Él la miró pensativo por un momento, luego le dio una seña para que se sentara en la cama, ella se vio obligada.

—¿qué es lo que hacías cuando tenías un resfriado? ¿Qué es lo que tus padres te hacían, entonces? —le preguntó.

Haruhi frunció el ceño; preguntándose de dónde venían esas preguntas. Después de un minuto, ella suspiró y desvió su mirada al lado opuesto de él.

—Mamá murió cuando era muy pequeña, así que siempre he tenido que cuidar de mí misma —le contó—. Papá siempre estaba en el trabajo, y no tenía mucho tiempo para cuidar de mí, y no teníamos suficiente dinero para ir a ver doctores y comprar medicación apropiada. Así que, yo me quedaba en casa, preparaba un poco de sopa caliente, y me metía en la cama, mientras rezaba a Dios y pedía que me sintiera mejor en la mañana.

—La has pasado difícil, ¿no es así? —él chico preguntó quedamente.

Ella rió un poco.

—Yo no diría eso —replicó, mirando alrededor y sonriéndole—. Quiero decir, me acostumbré a ello.

Todo rastro de sonrisas y cansancio desaparecieron en el rostro de Hikaru. En cambio, sólo miraba distraídamente frente a él, mientras jugaba con la seda de la cama. Comenzaba a preguntarse qué estaba mal, cuando él volvió y le enfocó una gentil mirada.

—Haruhi-chan, ¿podrías hacer un poco de sopa para mí? —preguntó, con cara suplicante—. Sé que me sentiré mejor si lo haces.

Haruhi no lo pudo resistir; levantó la mano y palmeó su frente.

—Usted es todo un bebé, Hikaru-sama —Le dijo, ignorando sus lloriqueos de protesta. Le sonrió irónicamente. —Sólo no se ha dado cuenta de lo afortunado que es. Yo nunca tuve muchas de las cosas que usted posee, y dudo que las tendré. Usted no debería tomar las cosas por sentado, sabe.

A Hikaru obviamente no le gustó ese comentario, así que sólo hizo un puchero y miró a otro lado.

—Probablemente piensas que soy un tipo malcriado, ¿verdad? —dijo acusadoramente. Haruhi abrió la boca para protestar, pero él la cortó y continuó— Bueno, no lo soy. Sólo he nacido de esta forma. No es mi culpa si tengo todas estas cosas, o no. Francamente, no me importa. La única cosa que me importa es tener a Kaoru, eso es todo.

Haruhi no contestó. Sólo consideraba en silencio el cómo Hikaru parecía tratar todo a su alrededor como una posesión. Siempre se había referido a ella como "su sirvienta personal", y siempre hablaba con Kaoru como si él fuera de su pertenencia. Graciosamente, a Kaoru no le parecía importar; lucía estar de acuerdo el ser tratado así por su propio hermano. A Haruhi le parecía que también le dada una sensación de seguridad.

—Es lo mismo contigo, ¿no? ¿Que no sólo te importa tener a tu padre contigo para ser feliz, no es así? — él le preguntó de improviso.

Haruhi automáticamente abrió la boca para decir "sí", pero la volvió a cerrar. Por mucho que odiaba admitirlo, sentía que no necesitaba a su padre para ser feliz. Estaba acostumbrada de cuidarse a sí misma todo el tiempo, así que no lo _necesitaba_. Cierto, era lindo tenerlo cerca la mayoría del tiempo, pero también sabía que su mundo no necesariamente terminaría si ya no lo tenía con ella.

Muchos de sus compañeros de clase siempre comentaban lo obsesiva que era con sus clases. Tan obsesiva, de hecho, que ella nunca parecía tenue en buscar una vida social a voluntad propia. A regañadientes, Haruhi guardó silencio; ellos tenían razón, después de todo. Nunca le dio mucha importancia a las relaciones sociales; toda su atención estaba enfocada en sus estudios...estudios, y más estudios. Su secreta ambición era crecer para ser una abogada justo como su madre, pero, a diferencia de su madre, ella quería ser una abogada _exitosa_.

Chocó con los ojos de Hikaru, y notó que él aún la miraba con intensidad, todavía no respondía.

—P-por supuesto —contestó rápidamente.

Pero lo dijo demasiado tarde y demasiado rápido para no despertar sospechas en el chico.

—Estás mintiendo —dijo, rotundo.

—Usted no lo sabe —ella dijo a la defensiva.

—No se necesita ser un genio para saber que estás mintiendo —comentó—. Es bastante obvio. Probablemente ni siquiera extrañas demasiado a tu padre, lo sé por el hecho de que no lo has llamado ni una sola vez desde las dos semanas que has estado aquí.

Haruhi se encogió; él tenía razón en ese punto. Para rematar, sólo la hizo sentirse culpable; ¿Qué es lo que su padre estaría pensando ahora de ella? Su propia hija, quien no ha visto o hablado por dos semanas, ¿qué es lo que estaría pensando de ella? Era su entera culpa, después de todo, que ella no le diera un número con el cual pudiera localizarla. Sintiéndose consumida por sus propios sentimientos, rápidamente se puso de pie.

—Yo...iré abajo para prepararle sopa ahora, Hikaru-sama —dijo apresurada, antes de salir corriendo de la habitación. Apenas se había movido cuando la mano de Hikaru la tomó de la muñeca y la sentó de nuevo. Parpadeó—. ¿Hikaru-sama?

—Aquí tienes — le dijo, y le entregó su celular.

Ella lo miró, confundida.

—¿Huh?

—Ibas a llamar a tu padre, ¿no es verdad? —dijo deliberadamente inexpresivo, y ella sintió que las mejillas le comenzaban a arder de vergüenza. Él rió entre dientes, tomó su mano y puso el aparato firmemente en su palma—. Usa mi teléfono. Si intentas usar el de la casa, tendrás que pasar por todo un proceso de interrogación antes de que puedas tocar un solo número. Además, quiero verte llamándole por mí mismo.

Haruhi dudó.

—No lo sé... —murmuró.

Él le guiñó un ojo.

—Comprendo, quieres privacidad, ¿no? —preguntó, y ella dio un sumiso asentimiento. Riendo, le dio una palmada en la cabeza y saltó de la cama. —Dejaré la habitación, entonces. Estaré esperando afuera, cuando termines, me llamas, ¿ok?

Haruhi le sonrió agradecida, vio cuando salió silenciosamente de la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Miró el teléfono. Inspiró profundamente, y lentamente tecleó el número de su padre. Colocó el teléfono en su oreja y esperó a que respondiera.

Entonces el reconocible "clic" del teléfono al ser contestado sonó, y ella escuchó la voz de su padre al otro lado de la línea, diciendo:

—¿_Moshi, Moshi_?

Haruhi sonrió.

—Hola, papá —dijo con suavidad.

* * *

_¿Valió la espera? ¡Estaré esperando sus reviews!_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**N/A: ¡Konnichiwa, minna-san! Cierto, no he actualizado en bastante tiempo, y sinceramente me disculpo, pero me he sentido algo triste últimamente, y no podía entrar en modo escritora. Finalmente, tuve mi inspiración cerca de las siete de la mañana, encendí mi laptop y casi ni la apagué hasta terminar, ¡aquí tienen! ¡Feliz lectura!**_

_Estoy muerta. Las últimas semanas han sido de lo más pesadas para mí. La escuela, tareas— ¡que no parecen que dejan de venir por más que uno intenta terminar! ¡gahh!—mi pobre computadora que casi perece de este mundo, pero que desgraciadamente tuve que borrar todos los archivos guardados T.T_

_No he podido dormir bien en los últimos días pero estaba que no aguantaba el remordimiento por no actualizar nada en tanto tiempo, y me puse a terminar por lo menos este capítulo..._

_Gracias por dejar review a: Hatoko Nara, OoOo midori-chan oOoO._

_Por agregar a favoritos: marisolnail, TutifrutiLove, oihane, chibi-sennin,_

_Si dejé a alguien fuera, mis sinceras disculpas, pero tengo un desorden en mi bandeja de entrada y no he limpiado nada. Ya de una vez, también me disculpo por no responder a algunos de los reviews que me han enviado. *hace un reverencia hasta el piso*_

_Y otra cosa: he notado que bastantes personas leen lo que traduzco, pero muy pocas dejan review, sé que a veces puede ser difícil, no tienen tiempo, o simplemente les da flojera. Pero los reviews que ustedes ponen, van directo a las autoras originales, a través de mí. Así que aunque sólo sea para decirme "está lindo" o "¡Maldita sea, apúrate, perezosa!" por favor, déjenlos. ¿No creen que las autoras merecen un poco más de reconocimiento por sus trabajos y esfuerzos?_

_NOTA:__ coloqué una encuesta en mi perfil para que voten por "la historia que quieran que actualice más pronto". Así sabré mas-o-menos a cuáles historias dedicarles el poco tiempo que tengo. ¡Vayan a votar!_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** tengo demasiado sueño como para pensar en algo creativo...blah, blah, blah...ouran no me pertenece...blah, blah, blah. Listo.

* * *

"_Haruhi, cielo, ¿podrías ser el salvavidas de papá?"_

* * *

—C-Z-A-R-D-A-S. Ahí tienen: czardas. Terminó mi turno.

Haruhi levantó la mirada para observar que los gemelos la daban una propia, llena de incredulidad ante las letras que acababa de colocar en el tablero de Scrabble. El trío estaba agrupado en una de las tantas mesas de la biblioteca privada de la familia Hitachiin, con un tablero de Scrabble descansando entre ellos. Jugar con los gemelos era una de las reglas que ellos le habían inculcado, así que habían ido a por ella cuando apenas se estaba poniendo su uniforme de empleada, y no solo no le estaba permitido regañarlos por no tocar primero, sino tampoco le era permitido declinar la petición.

Suspiró.

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó.

—Lo siento, Haruhi-chan, pero me temo que czardas no es una palabra —Hikaru le informó.

—¿Qué quiere decir? Por supuesto que es una palabra —fue su respuesta.

Kaoru le dio una sonrisa socarrona.

—Aw, está bien, Haruhi-chan: todos cometemos errores —dijo educadamente.

Haruhi frunció el entrecejo.

—Eso lo sé, Kaoru-sama, y también sé que no cometí un error; czardas es un baile tradicional Húngaro —dijo con firmeza, y sacó el enorme diccionario que estaba descansando al lado de ella. Lo abrió, y trazó las palabras por unos momentos antes de que dejar salir en un sonido triunfal: —¡aquí está! ¡Czardas!

Giró el diccionario en dirección a los gemelos, y ambos echaron un vistazo a las minúsculas letras impresas para después gruñir, derrotados. Ella los miró victoriosamente mientras Hikaru anotaba los puntos en la pizarra y después en un papel que estaba al lado de él. Se sentía bien ser un ganador.

—Sólo... ¿cómo es que recuerdas el nombre de un antiguo baile húngaro, de todas las cosas? —Kaoru demandó.

—Yo _leo —_Haruhi dijo deliberadamente inexpresiva, y lanzó una mirada significativa a la pila de deberes escolares que estaban al borde de la mesa, cuales supuestamente debería estar realizando después de que el juego terminara.

—¡Oye, nosotros leemos, también! —Hikaru protestó, bajando su pluma para buscar en su bolsa unas piezas de letras.

Haruhi rodó los ojos.

—Seguro lo hace, Hikaru-sama —dijo en un tono condescendiente—. Si considera el manga shoujo como un libro apropiado.

Hikaru se encogió, pero estaba segura de que no fue por su comentario, más bien por el hecho de que hubiera descubierto sobre su shoujo manga. Él intentó evadir su mirada enfocando la suya en sus letras, luego tomó tres de ellas acomodándolas en el tablero para que su palabra "CRUEL" se leyera.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios —ella dijo, cansada.

—¿Qué? "Cruel" es una palabra, ¿no? —Hikaru dijo a la defensiva—. ¡No necesariamente significa que te la dirigía hacia ti!

Haruhi encontró eso difícil de creer, pero no dijo nada; él tenía razón: cruel era, sin duda, una palabra.

De repente, el timbre de la puerta sonó, y las expresiones de los gemelos se alertaron simultáneamente. Haruhi se preguntó qué clase de cosa los gemelos habrán adquirido en el canal de compras, o eBay, esta vez; la casa siempre recibía paquetes para los gemelos. Una vez, Haruhi pensó que había visto una cabeza de jirafa hecha de madera asomándose del papel café, pero se convenció de que lo había imaginado, especialmente porque nunca vio a la jirafa en la casa después de eso. Aún así, era fácil perder objetos en tan grande lugar.

—Es su turno ahora, Kaoru-sama —ella dijo, pasándole la bolsa.

Kaoru negó con la mano.

—No: el juego terminó —replicó, manteniendo esa expresión entusiasmada en su rostro.

Haruhi ahora estaba indignada; era propio de los gemelos que dejaran de jugar cuando empezaban a perder el juego.

—Kaoru-sama, eso no es justo —protestó—. No puede dejar de jugar cuando...

—¡Haruhi, querida!

—... a usted le parezca...

—¡Haruhi! ¿Dónde está my pequeño retoño?

Los ojos de Haruhi se agrandaron atónitos, y se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver que las puertas de la biblioteca eran abiertas ampliamente, y una mujer con largo cabello rojizo vestida con una falda, blusa y collar, daba un paso adentro. Si ella hubiera seguido mirando a los gemelos, hubiera visto como sus mandíbulas caían del shock.

—¿Papá? —lloriqueó, levantándose tan rápido que la silla cayó al suelo.

Los ojos de su _padre_ se posaron en ella, y _sus_ brillantemente pintados labios se abrieron en una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Haruhi! —exclamó, y corrió para con ella. Hubo breve momento en que Haruhi no pudo respirar cuando su padre la abrazó y apretujó mientras la bañaba con besos—. ¡Oh, mi pequeña niña, te extrañé tanto!

La cara de Haruhi se tornó en un delicado tono rojizo cuando su padre la liberó. Pudo escuchar a los gemelos susurrar tras ella, pero no le importó buscarlos mucho menos para que vieran su cara y se rieran. En cambio, miró a su padre y sonrió...casi mecánicamente.

—Hola, papá —saludó, tan cálidamente como podía—. Qué sorpresa. ¿Qué fue lo que te trajo por acá?

—¿De qué estás hablando? Tú me invitaste, por supuesto —su padre respondió.

Haruhi parpadeó; ¿cómo es que no recuerda haciéndolo, entonces? Además, no es como si hubiera considerado el pensamiento de invitar a su padre, tampoco.

—¿lo hice? —demandó.

—¡En realidad, fue tu jefe el que me invitó! Dijo que me extrañabas irremediablemente, pero que estabas tan avergonzada para preguntar el invitarme, ¡así que él lo hizo por ti! —pió, y por primera vez pareció notar que los gemelos estaban detrás de su hija, gentilmente la hizo a un lado. —¡Oh! ¡Ustedes deben ser sus jefes! ¡Qué jóvenes tan apuestos! ¡Tienes tanta suerte, Haruhi! ¡Hola, soy Fujioka Ryouji, pero pueden llamarme Ranka-san!

Los gemelos tomaron una mano cada uno.

—¡Ah, Ranka-san! ¡Hola! ¡No sabíamos que eras un okama! —Hikaru dijo con entusiasmo.

—¡Esta debe ser la primera vez que conocemos a uno! —Kaoru añadió—. Entonces, ¿Ranka es tu nombre Gengi?

_Dios, son tan directos._ Haruhi esperaba que su padre no se ofendiera por este tipo de saludo; si ella estuviera en su lugar, definitivamente lo tomaría como una ofensa. De vuelta en su vecindario, los okama eran completamente normales, así que nunca veías a personas caminando hacia ti en las calles y diciéndote qué tan fascinante era para ellos conocer finalmente a un okama. Suspiró; confía en los gemelos para arruinar las cosas.

Para su sorpresa, su padre rió.

—Ara, ara... ¿acaso no son demasiado audaces? ¡Ambos están en lo correcto! —dijo alegremente—. Entonces, ¿quién de ustedes es Hikaru? ¿Y quién Kaoru? Ustedes dos son tan idénticos, ¡no puedo diferenciarlos! ¡Es tan _kawaii_! ¡Es tan diferente verlos que hablar con ustedes por teléfono!

—Yo soy Hikaru, y él es Kaoru —él dijo—. ¡Pero Ranka-san! ¡Nunca nos dijiste que eras tan lindo!

Ranka dio un trino de risas, cuales fueron interrumpidas cuando Haruhi tocó su hombro.

—Papá —dijo pausadamente—. ¿Qué es lo que has hablado con los gemelos?

Ranka hizo un puchero.

—¡Bueno, es porque tú nunca me dices nada sobre ti, por supuesto! —protestó— .¡Sólo una mísera llamada no es nada!

Haruhi apretó la mandíbula, y giró hacia los gemelos.

—Hikaru-sama, Kaoru-sama, ¿en dónde consiguieron el número de mi padre? —dijo tan educadamente como le era posible.

Sonriendo maliciosamente, Hikaru sacó su teléfono celular, el mismo que usó ella para llamar a su padre, y lo sostuvo frente a ella.

—Un pequeño consejo, Haruhi-chan: si vas a usar el teléfono de alguien más, ¡asegúrate de borrar el número al que llamaste del registro de llamadas! —le dijo.

Haruhi gruñó.

—Gracias por el consejo —Murmuró.

Su padre envolvió un brazo alrededor de sus hombros para acercarla a él.

—¿Por qué la cara larga, Haruhi? —dijo, jubilosamente—. Anímate; ¡Papá está aquí! ¡Vamos a tener mucha diversión este fin de semana!

—_¿Te vas a quedar el fin de semana?_

* * *

Hikaru tenía que admitir que él estaba pasando la mayor diversión de toda su vida. Esto era más entretenido que cuando secuestraron a esa mascota poodle de la amiga estirada de su madre, y lo pintaron de diferentes colores cuales se rehusaron a borrarse por meses después. No, mirar a Haruhi retorcerse y sonrojarse mientras su padre detalla historias embarazosas sobre ella era mucho mejor.

—¡...y ella llegó a casa cubierta de pies a cabeza de lodo, y tenía un ojo morado, también! ¡Era terrible! —Ranka iba diciendo.

—Papá, por favor —Haruhi dijo con los dientes apretados.

—Aw, sólo relájate, Haruhi,— le reprendió—. Sólo estamos teniendo un poco de diversión aquí. No daño alguno. ¿Cierto, chicos?

Kaoru asintió.

—No daño alguno; esto es muy entretenido —dijo, luciendo perplejo—. De hecho, me gustaría otra demostración del berrinche que Haruhi-chan hizo cuando perdió un punto en su examen de biología debido a sus errores ortográficos.

Cuando Ranka empezó a sacudir los brazos sin sentido y Haruhi se mantenía quieta a su lado, Hikaru dio una risa desganada. Él quería eso. Él quería sentarse y abochornarse mientras su padre, o madre, estaba a su lado y narraba a sus amigos historias vergonzosas sobre él. Quería tener esa sensación de cercanía con sus padres, no sólo tenerlos cerca como fuente de sustento. Era cierto que él y Kaoru habían deliberadamente desterrado a todos de su pequeño círculo, pero él siempre se sintió añorando por un lindo, cálido abrazo de su madre, o un fuerte apretón de manos por su padre. Parecía difícil de pedir por eso ahora que ya casi se ha convertido en un joven de diecinueve años de edad; tan difícil era bajarse de su alto trono para preguntar por una de esas simples cosas.

Una de las razones por la que invitó a Fujioka Ryouji, o Ranka, era para que pudiera observar qué era tener una relación normal con un padre. Así de esa forma, con un poco de suerte, pueda descubrir la forma para acercarse a sus propios padres con peticiones.

La otra razón era...bueno...Haruhi se veía muy linda cuando estaba enojada.

—¡Papá, basta! ¡No es gracioso! —ella protestó—. ¡Sabes que odio cuando las personas se ríen de mí!

Ranka le dio una mirada severa.

—Haruhi, cariño, es bueno que las personas se rían de ti de vez en cuando; te enseña a ser humilde —le dijo en un tono solemne. Su expresión se cambió por una soñadora, y le pinchó las mejillas—. ¡Además, te ves tan linda cuando te enojas!

Hikaru casi resopla en la taza de té que acababa de llevar a sus labios. Era irónico que él y el padre de Haruhi estuvieran teniendo los mismos pensamientos. Pero eso probablemente podía ser un avance para él, porque esperaba aprender más de Haruhi a través de su padre, y había estado un poco nervioso sobre la mejor forma para preguntarle.

Ranka ahora estaba desordenando el cabello de su hija, y una pequeña sonrisa cruzó por su rostro.

—Pero no importa a cuantos traseros docentes pateó, o qué tipo de merienda vomitó, Haruhi siempre será la mejor hija que cualquiera pudiera tener —dijo gentilmente—. Ni siquiera pensé que pudiera sobrevivir después de que mi esposa falleciera, pero Haruhi aquí presente se mantuvo fuerte por los dos, a pesar de que fuera sólo una cría. Si no fuera por ella, hubiera quedado en la deriva desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Papá...—Haruhi dijo con tenuidad.

Ranka sonrió abiertamente y dio una señal de pulgar en alto.

—¡Sí, Haruhi-chan! ¡Esa expresión que das cuando manifiestas tu total amor y devoción hacia mí es muy buena, también! —dijo animadamente. Les lanzó una pequeña mirada amenazante a los gemelos—. ¿Escucharon eso? ¡Es todo mío!

La frente de Haruhi chocó con la mesa.

—Me rindo —murmuró.

_Lo deseo tanto que duele. _Hikaru se levantó repentinamente de su silla, mucho para la sorpresa de todos los presentes.

—¿Hikaru-sama?

—¿Hikaru, qué pasa?

Hikaru forzó una sonrisa despreocupara en su rostro.

—No es nada, sólo necesito ir al sanitario —dijo de manera tranquilizadora—, regreso en unos momentos.

Abandonó el lugar con prisa, dando grandes zancadas hasta el baño más cerca. Eso no era una misión muy difícil, considerando que había arriba de veinte baños en la mansión. El aroma a pino llenó sus fosas nasales cuando abrió la puerta, se sintió a sí mismo dirigirse al escondite que no había usado en un largo tiempo.

Se acuclilló dentro de la bañera, y cerró las cortinas alrededor de él.

Cuando era pequeño, una vez tuvo una pelea con Kaoru, cuando había roto un pequeño carrito de carreras que a él le gustaba mucho y no se había disculpado al respecto. En ese entonces, se sintió molesto y sólo quería esconderse en un lugar sin ser encontrado. Pero claro, no había sido muy brillante en ese tiempo, y pensó que ocultarse dentro de una tina de baño sería un buen escondite, porque nadie entraría a un baño sin _tocar_ primero, y si lo hacían, él pensó que sólo les _diría_ que no estaba dentro.

En el largo lapso—una hora—que estuvo hecho un ovillo contra la fría superficie de la tina hecha de mármol, Hikaru se sintió perdido. Era como si el barco que los mantenía a Kaoru y él se hubiera hundido y no existieran salvavidas a su alrededor para rescatarlo. Había buscado por alguien que lo consolara, pero no había nadie a quien recurrir. Hubo un breve momento en que Hikaru había decidido que iría a la escuela el día siguiente y haría amistades de todo tipo, pero toda esa resolución fue olvidada tan pronto como Kaoru lo encontró y le dio un nuevo carrito de carreras.

Su barco no se había hundido hoy tampoco, y no lo había hecho desde el conflicto con el carro de carreras, pero de alguna forma, eso no fue suficiente para mantenerlo feliz y a salvo. Necesitaba salvavidas. No le importaba si sólo era un salvavidas, pero él, desesperadamente, deseaba uno.

Hikaru estaba tan enredado en sus propios pensamientos, que no escuchó los pasos acercándose en contra del piso. Sólo fue sacado de su delirio cuando las cortinas fueron abiertas completamente, y subió su mirada para encontrarse directamente con la de Haruhi.

—¡H-Haruhi! —tartajeó, torpemente trató de salir de la tina, sólo para resbalar y caer en el fondo de ésta de nuevo. Tratando de parecer indignado, sonrió burlescamente—. ¿Por qué no tocaste antes de entrar? ¿O estabas esperando..._cruzarte_ conmigo, eh?

Haruhi puso los ojos en blanco.

—No, y sí toqué, pero no respondió —replicó. Frunció el ceño—. Hikaru-sama, ¿qué es lo que hace dentro de la tina?

—¿Oh, esto? —dijo, regresando a una posición más cómoda. Flaqueó por un momento mientras intentaba buscar dentro de su cerebro una razonable excusa—. ¿No sabías? ¡Sentarse dentro de una bañera y cerrar las cortinas ayuda a aclarar tu mente! ¡Siempre se usa en la yoga, también!

Haruhi lucía interesada.

—¿de verdad? —preguntó.

Hikaru asintió.

—Ciertamente — le aseguró—. Es lo mejor si te sientes contrariado y todo.

—Vaya —loó—. No sabía sobre eso."

—Bueno, ahora tú... ¡o-oi! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —cuestionó. Haruhi ahora se estaba deslizando dentro de la tina, igualmente.

Haruhi se colocó frente a él y abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho.

—Tratando de aclarar mi mente, ¿Qué más? —dijo, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

_¡Es sólo mío! _Gritó una voz en su oreja, y se encontró alejándose lo más posible de Haruhi; no era el caso de que no haría un movimiento en la chica cuando su padre estaba tomando té al final del pasillo. Pero el sólo hecho de que estaba sentado dentro de un tina con una chica, pese a que estaban completamente vestidos, hizo que su corazón latiera locamente contra su pecho. A pesar de que, al parecer, Haruhi era completamente ajena ante sus sucios pensamientos.

—¿Entonces, qué es lo que le está molestando? —curioseó la chica.

Él parpadeó.

—¿D-de qué estás hablando? —dijo, sonriendo nerviosamente—. No tengo nada.

—¿Por qué más está sentado dentro de la bañera, si no?— le preguntó. Fijó su mirada acusadora en él—. Sabe, yo no vine por usted sin razón alguna. Parecía bastante distante, y sentí que algo le estaba molestando. Bien, ¿qué es?

_Diablos; atrapado. _Hikaru se frotó la parte de su nuca, y soltó una pesada exhalación.

—Haruhi, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? —pidió.

Haruhi se encogió de hombros.

—Hikaru-sama, usted es mi jefe, no necesita favores de mí; sólo tiene que solicitarlo.

—No, escucha...quiero pedirte un favor como un amigo...no como tu jefe —se explicó—. ¿Podrías hacer eso?

—Seguro, supongo —respondió, luciendo medio confundida.

—Por favor no pienses que soy raro...

—Yo ya pienso que usted es raro.

—Oh.

—¿Qué clase de favor es? —cuestionó—. Y dese prisa, porque mis brazos comienzan a dolerme, y creo que mi trasero se está congelando.

—¿Podrías...podrías ser mi salvavidas? —lo dijo de una vez.

Hikaru no supo de dónde había salido eso. Había escapado de su boca sin ninguna razón. Quería pedirle que prometiera no decirle a Kaoru que se sentía atribulado, pero en cambio, se escuchó diciéndole esa estúpida pregunta. "¿podrías ser mi salvavidas?", ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Y por qué Haruhi debería ser su salvavidas, por cierto? Era sólo una empleada, después de todo. Y como ella dijo, él no necesitaba pedirle cosas; podía sólo mandarle lo que fuera. ¿O en verdad realmente las cosas trabajaban de esa forma?

Haruhi le estaba dando una mirada extraña, y a pesar de sí mismo, Hikaru se sintió aprensivo. De la nada, ella dio una pequeña risita.

—Sí, Hikaru-sama, puedo ser su salvavidas.

* * *

"_Papi, no necesito ser tu salvavidas...soy tu barco."_

* * *

**N/A: No puedo creer que escribí tanto. Me siento tan orgullosa de mí, y esto salió bastante bien, ¿no? Me sentí toda cálida y alegre al escribir el capítulo. Creo que debería poner esta historia en la categoría flufly, ¿eh? Ah, bueno, espero que les haya gustado, ¡esperen el siguiente capítulo!**

_N/T: Misión cumplida. Ahora, me voy a dormir, ya no puedo m—ZzzZzzzZz..._


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: ¡Hola! Regreso con el sexto capítulo, ¡y mucho más rápido esta vez, también! Je-je. Es bueno tener el gusano de la inspiración todo el tiempo...especialmente las veces que mueres por dormir y algo en tu cabeza sólo está taladrándote para que te levantes y escribas. Bueno, muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios; ¡no puedo creer que estoy recibiendo tantos! (se reverencia) ¡Sólo porque rara vez contesto no quiere decir que no estoy agradecida!**

**Ah, bueno, vamos a la historia.**

_N/T: Err...sé que no tengo perdón de Dios por haber estado en coma por...*cof*...mucho tiempo. De verdad, iba a actualizar antes pero es que me distraje con un asunto familiar, y eso llevó a otro, y eso a otro, y...bueno, ya entienden qué quiero decir._

_Pero también culpen a mis nuevas obsesiones de anime . (Axis Power Hetalia, Shiki, Durarara! y Cheese in the Trap - este último es más bien un web comic) Lo único que tengo que decir en mi defensa es que están MUY buenas y adictivas, ¿o quienes ya los han visto me lo van a negar? Y para quienes no los hayan visto...¡se las recomiendo!_

Gracias por review a: Hatoko Nara, MilfeulleS, jossy18, hanniane.`

Por agregar a favoritos: MilfeulleS, Hinamori-Hitsugaya, chica vampiro 92, TuUtsZi, judith-kurosaki-kuchiki.

Alerta de autor: chica vampiro 92

Alerta de historia: saskenaru

Autor favorito: Hinamori-Hitsugaya

_Disculpen si olvidé a alguien, no duden en hacerme saber._

_Disfruten su lectura~_

* * *

**Trabajando para los Hitachiin**

**Capítulo 6:**

* * *

Era domingo, para el alivio de Haruhi, y Fujioka Ryouji acababa de "dejar el edificio", como a él le gusta decir. Pero ahora, ella encontró otra razón para sentirse estresada, y es que pasa que los gemelos, estando tan ocupados divirtiéndose con su padre todo el fin de semana, no habían completado una muy importante tarea que se suponía que contaba cuarenta por ciento de su calificación en clase de Historia. Lo hacía sentirse culpable, por consecuente la llevó a sentarse a escribir sus asignaciones por ellos.

—Usted sabe, Hikaru-sama, cuando dije_ empezar en ello_, no estaba incluyéndome —ella dijo, enfadada, mientras veía el grueso libro de Historia.

Hikaru colocó sus manos tras su nuca, recargándose en las patas traseras de la silla.

—Es cierto —concordó—, pero para eso están los jefes: para cambiar el significado de tus palabras en la mejor manera que les sea conveniente.

Ella suspiró.

—¿Pero no lo hace sentirse culpable, llevar una tarea que fue escrita por alguien más? —persistió.

Hikaru dejó caer su silla en cuatro patas con un "bang"', y se inclinó hacia adelante.

—No creo que debería sentirme culpable, considerando que la persona que lo está escribiendo para mí fue la razón de que no pudiera escribirlo en primer lugar —respondió, sonriendo maliciosamente.

—¡Pero...!

—Sin peros.

—¡Hikaru-sama, yo no...!

Hikaru se levantó de su silla, señalando un alto a su conversación moral.

—Necesito un baño —dijo con total naturalidad, alejándose a zancadas de la mesa, dejando una Haruhi desconcertada y un Kaoru que se había mantenido callado hasta el momento.

—Eso fue aleatorio —Ella murmuró, antes de acordarse de la otra presencia demoníaca que está en la habitación. Lanza una mirada sagaz en dirección a Kaoru, y recordó con un gesto de dolor que se suponía que debía escribir un tema _distinto_ para él, también—. ¿Y supongo que usted está de acuerdo con lo que su hermano dijo, Kaoru-sama?

Kaoru se encogió de hombros.

—No necesariamente —respondió—. Quiero decir, él aún tiene bastante tiempo para terminar de escribir su tema por su cuenta, así que no hay razón para que te deje el trabajo. Aunque, si me preguntas, si que necesitaba un baño; ha estado alejándose de las bañeras por un tiempo...es extraño.

Haruhi sonrió irónica, recordando el incidente con la bañera con claridad.

—Bien, entonces, ¿cuál fue su tema de elección? —interrogó, palmeando el libro de historia con la parte posterior de su mano.

Kaoru rió entre dientes.

—Haruhi-chan, pensé que tres semanas te era tiempo suficiente para aprender que no soy completamente similar a Hikaru —le dijo, y ella levantó una ceja en son de sospecha—. ¿Qué? ¡Es verdad! Mi filosofía en la vida suele ser: _No hay beneficio sin dolor_.

Haruhi rodó los ojos.

—Cierto, ¿y cómo es que esa filosofía aplica con el hecho de que he completado cada una de sus órdenes desde que llegué aquí? —demandó.

Kaoru se encogió. —Es...una filosofía recientemente adoptada —dijo apresuradamente.

Haruhi asintió, como si no le creyera.

—¿Y bien, cuál es su tema de elección? —preguntó, como si nada hubiera sido dicho.

Él pareció indignado.

—¡Hablo enserio! —protestó. Se estiró y quitó el libro de sus manos—. Te lo probaré; ¡voy a terminar el trabajo por mí mismo, y ni siquiera pediré tu ayuda! Escribiré... ¡diez páginas! Oye... ¿por qué estás sonriendo? ¿No me crees, no es así? Bien, te mostraré; ¡Voy a esclavizar esta asignación!

Y con eso, sacó un par de hojas blancas, una pluma marcador, y frunció para con el libro, ocasionalmente marcando una línea o un párrafo. Haruhi observó esto atentamente, secretamente alegre de que Kaoru estaba yendo en contra del prejuicio de su hermano, y haciendo algo por sí solo. Eso la hizo sonreír.

—Bien por usted, Kaoru-sama —susurró, en apenas un tono audible, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer las comisuras de la boca de Kaoru saltar con deleite suprimido.

* * *

Por cerca de la centésima vez en esa mañana, Kaoru se encontró acariciando el borde de la carpeta de plástico anaranjado pálido que estaba sobresaliendo de su libro de Historia. No había nada remotamente especial en esa carpeta; era una normal de plástico que había comprado en la tienda de artículos de papelería. El contenido de la carpeta era lo que estaba pesando en su mente, y no importaba qué tanto tratara de distraerse, siempre descubría su mano deslizarse para tocar la carpeta de forma inconsciente.

Ayer, él y Haruhi se habían quedado despiertos hasta muy tarde en la biblioteca, buscando material para la tarea de Historia. Mientras que Hikaru disfrutaba un baño de aroma terapia, una sabrosa cena y una lujosa, cálida cama, ellos dos lo desperdiciaron con café concentrado y cremas de Borbón en la biblioteca, sentándose junto a gruesos libros de Historia y referencias, con una computadora portátil entre ellos.

Kaoru tenía que admitir que había sido una muy agradable experiencia para él; sentándose sólo con Haruhi en ese lugar, con sólo una mesa y algunos libros entre ellos. Casi pudo haberse estirado y tocado ese pálido, suave rostro de ella. Sí; Kaoru no podía negar que ha tenido tal pensamiento despierto. Cuando divagaba en clase, o simplemente se relajaba en un baño de burbujas, sus pensamientos volaban a esa sola chica que mantenía ocupada su mente y la de su hermano.

Pero el hecho de que ha escrito la asignación con Haruhi no era la causa de su problema...más bien, era el hecho que después de que terminó esa tarea y echado un buen vistazo, descubrió que no le gustó, y terminó llamando a un profesor de Historia y pagándole dinero para que hiciera el trabajo por él. Iba a entregar ese ensayo, y el que había sido esclavizado se quedó en su escritorio, en casa.

"_No hay beneficio sin dolor_."

De repente, Kaoru se estaba sintiendo como un maldito hipócrita. Acababa de realizar ese acto para impresionar a Haruhi. La verdad era que, en el día que el padre de Haruhi llegó de visita y Hikaru dejó la habitación con la excusa de que necesitaba ir al baño para después regresar luciendo todo feliz y sonriente cuando Haruhi fue por él, sintió una punzada de celos. Estaba celoso de que su hermano era capaz de actuar tan casualmente para con Haruhi, y aún así no era capaz de quebrantar la barrera jefe-empleada. Sólo se había quedado el día anterior con Haruhi por sus propias razones egoístas.

—Me odio —murmuró entre dientes.

—No, no lo haces —vino una voz en su oído y él saltó. Se giró para ver quién le había hablado, sólo para encontrarse a Hikaru frunciéndole el entrecejo—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada; estoy bien —le aseguró. Tamborileó con el dedo su reloj—. Llegaremos tarde para nuestra clase de Historia.

Hikaru sonrió abiertamente.

—¡Tienes razón! ¡Esos trabajos que Haruhi escribió para nosotros no deberían quedarse por tanto en la oscuridad! —dijo animadamente—. Vamos. ¡Te reto a que llegues primero!

Mientras su hermano salía a prisa, se dio cuenta de que también tenía envidia de que Hikaru pudo venir al campus con el trabajo escrito por Haruhi debajo de su brazo, y a pesar de eso aún podía lucir tan calmado y desinteresado sobre ello. Suspirando, fue tras su hermano, quien ya había desaparecido de vista, por el muy habitado corredor.

Caminando más por el pasillo hasta su aula de estudios, una pequeña multitud atrapó brevemente su atención. Un puñado de chicos estaba agrupado alrededor de algo, o alguien, acorralándolo contra la pared. Juzgando por las carcajadas y las perversas miradas que los chicos intercambiaban, Kaoru sospechó que probablemente el centro de atención era una chica que había olvidado usar un sostén debajo su ropa o algo por el estilo. Estaba listo para moverse cuando una voz familiar sonó en sus oídos.

—_Sumimasen_, estoy buscando a Hitachiin Kaoru-sama —la voz dijo—. ¿Puede que alguno de ustedes sepa dónde está?

—¿Oh? ¿Kaoru-sama, eh? —Uno de los estudiantes dijo juguetonamente—. ¿No vendrá ser que eres la criada de Kaoru, o sí? Bastardo suertudo; tener a tan linda criatura trabajando para él. Te diré esto, si te pago bien, ¿te rentarías para mí?

—¿Disculpa?

—Vamos, dulzura, tú sabes a qué me refiero —el mismo tipo continuó—. Estoy seguro de que a tu precioso Kaoru-sama no le importaría prestarte por unos cuantos...

—¡Déjala en paz!

Kaoru actuó en puro impulso. Escuchar a esa inocente voz, preguntando por su ubicación, ser contestada en tan ruda manera...hacía su interior retorcerse con furia. Hizo que su cuerpo quitara a ese maldito y ponerse entre el grupo y Haruhi, quien estaba sobrellevando la situación con confusa educación.

—¡Whoa, cálmate, Hitachiin! —el tipo dijo, levantando las manos en señal de rendición—. ¡Sólo estaba jugando! ¡No iba a lastimar a nadie...de verdad!

—¡Puedes irte a jugar a otro lugar! —Kaoru estalló—. ¡Por lo que a mí concierne, cualquiera que toque a Haruhi estará en serios problemas! ¡Están advertidos! No quiero ver a ninguno de ustedes dirigiéndole la palabra, ¿entendido?

—Claro, claro, ya no interferiremos con tu novia —el chico se burló.

Mientras el grupo se dispersaba, riendo y bufando entre ellos, Kaoru tomó del brazo de Haruhi y la jaló hasta un corredor más desolado. Se volteó para encararla, y ella seguía luciendo absolutamente perpleja. Estaba feliz de hubiera estado por los alrededores, porque ciertamente no quería ni imaginar qué es lo que esos tipos le hubieran hecho si no hubiera interferido.

—¡Kaoru-sama, estoy tan feliz de haberlo encontrado! —ella exclamó.

Suspiró con cansancio.

—Haruhi-chan, ¿qué es lo que haces aquí, en la Universidad Ouran, de todos los lugares? —demandó—. ¿No te das cuenta qué tan peligroso es este lugar para ti? Debes estar agradecida de que estuve cerca para ayudarte; ¡esos tipos no tienen piedad!

Haruhi frunció el entrecejo. —Kaoru-sama, esto es sólo una Universidad como cualquier otra —sentenció—, ¿por qué sería peligrosa?

—Esta no es como cualquier otra universidad; esto es Ouran: el lugar para los ricos y famosos —le explicó—. Todos aquí provienen de prestigiosas familias con estatus altos. Tú, por otro lado, eres una empleada. Puedes ser atrapada, y nadie te dará una mirada. No vale su esfuerzo para molestarse en ayudar a personas que son de rangos menores.

—Bueno, esos chicos ciertamente hicieron lo opuesto —ella remarcó.

—¡Sí! ¡Y es exactamente por eso que no quiero que vengas aquí nunca más! No quiero que te expongas con tales tipos de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo, y ella asintió, sumisa. Kaoru pasó una mano por su cabello—. Bien, ¿y cuál es la razón por la que estás aquí?

—¡Oh, sí! —exclamó, y rebuscó en la bolsa que tenía sobre su hombro antes de sostener algo frente a él—. ¡Aquí tienes!

**ORO AZTECA**

**Una Investigación para Historia Avanzada**

**Escrito por Hitachiin Kaoru**

Kaoru miró fijamente el título que reconocía bastante bien. Esas eran las exactas palabras que él había escrito en su computadora el día anterior en la biblioteca con Haruhi. Era la primera página de su trabajo, y las otras estaban ahí, también. Era su investigación.

—Lo encontré en tu escritorio cuando estaba limpiando la habitación esta mañana, Kaoru-sama, y pensé que lo había olvidado y debía estar apresurado por tenerlo —explicó—. Así que vine hasta aquí para entregárselo; No quería que sus esfuerzos se fueran por el caño.

Kaoru asintió, silencioso. Sabía que debería decirle que lo había dejado a propósito, pero no podía. Haruhi estaba mirándolo con un pequeño orgullo en sus facciones, y no quería que esa mirada se transformara en una de decepción. No quería arruinar la imagen de empeño que representaba para Haruhi. Además...quería que ella siguiera viéndolo con orgullo. Lo hacía sentirse algo especial.

Aceptó el papel y sonrió.

—Gracias, Haruhi-chan...metiéndote en tantos problemas para traerme esto; eres una salvavidas —le dijo.

—No fue nada, Kaoru-sama; sólo estoy feliz de que pude ser de ayuda —contestó.

—Haruhi-chan, no tienes idea de cuánto me has ayudado. Te las arreglaste para hacerme ver qué es más importante que sólo una A —dijo sinceramente, y ella frunció el ceño, aparentemente confundida. Rió entre dientes y puso un brazo sobre sus hombros—. No importa. Hay que sacarte de aquí antes de que alguien más decida molestarte.

Mientras salían del corredor, secretamente deslizó la carpeta anaranjada fuera de su libro de Historia, y lo dejó caer en un bote para basura. No le importaba que probablemente fuera a fracasar con este trabajo, y que había pagado un buen dinero para tener un ensayo de nivel de doctorado...iba a entregar el trabajo que Haruhi trajo hasta aquí para dárselo.

—Por cierto, Kaoru-sama, no hay nada más importante que una A.

* * *

El día siguiente Haruhi disfrutaba su tarde de descanso con un libro, en su habitación, antes de que los gemelos regresaran de la universidad. Ya estaba llegando a una muy interesante parte en la novela, cuando un tenue toque en la puerta desvió su atención del análisis en la mente criminal de Frederick. Miró con curiosidad por encima de su libro, y notó que una carpeta acababa de ser deslizada por debajo de la puerta.

Confusa, saltó de la cama y caminó para levantar la carpeta. Una mirada a ello y sintió una sonrisa esparcirse por sus labios.

Era el ensayo de Kaoru, y a pesar de que estaba marcado con una C menos, sintió que no podía estar más orgullosa de él. Sabía que él no tenía la intención de entregar éste trabajo, porque ella misma lo había metido en su bolso, y encontrándolo sobre el escritorio el otro día era una obvia señal de que no era deseado. Sólo lo había llevado para ver cómo reaccionaría, y estaba complacida de que hizo la acción correcta.

Este C menos definitivamente era más importante que cualquier A.

* * *

**N/A: ¡Yupi! ¡Terminé! Esto fue lindo, ¿ne? Decidí que he hecho mucho Hikaru-Haruhi, y pensé que un poco más de Kaoru-Haruhi calentaría las cosas, ¿no lo creen? Aún no estoy segura de quién ganará el corazón de Haruhi al final, así que tendrán que dejar de tomar todas las situaciones como pistas, simplemente disfruten como se desenvuelve la historia. ¡Gomen!**


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: ¡hola! Capítulo siete también dice hola, y se disculpa en nombre de esta escritora por la tardanza del capítulo, y le gustaría agradecer a todos maravillosos lectores que dejaron sus comentarios a su hermana, capítulo seis. Erm, como sea, sin más que hacer, y ciertamente sin más incoherencias, ¡los dejaré leer el capítulo siete! ¡Disfruten!**

_N/T: ¡Hola de nuevo! Capítulo recién terminado. Y debo decirles que tiene una linda sorpresa~ ;)_

_No tengo mucho que reportar, ¡sólo que hace mucho frío aquí! D:_

Gracias por:

Review: Hatoko Nara, saskenaru, MilfeulleS, judith-kurosaki-kuchiki, hanniane, dark ice-girl, y Kuro.

Favoritos: lupiiszs y TaniaMalfoyFelton,

Alerta de historia: lupiiszs y dark ice-girl

Autor favorito: lupiiszs.

Alertas de autor: TaniaMalfoyFelton.

_¡También se agradece a los lectores que siguen desde las sombras! _

_Disfruten su lectura~_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ouran High School Host Club es propiedad de **Hatori Bisco**-sensei. **Starry Night Blue, **ni su servidora, sacamos provecho alguno de esta historia, sólo entretenimiento. De no ser así, no estaría congelándome hasta los huesos y ya me habría ido de vacaciones en un crucero a una isla tropical. :þ

* * *

Ha sido una semana más un mes, ahora. El tiempo pasaba bastante rápido quedándose en la mansión Hitachiin, especialmente cuando no estabas trabajando del todo. Haruhi no se sentía como si fuera su empleada; ellos siempre eran buenos con ella, y la llevaban a sus viajes, y llamaban a otros empleados para que limpiaran su ropa y habitaciones y preparar la comida para ella. De hecho, para Haruhi, todo esto parecían vacaciones, excepto que estaba siendo pagada por ello, también.

Los gemelos al parecer también habían olvidado la regla que involucraba su desayuno, cual quería decir que podía dormir cuanto quisiera. Se ha despertado para encontrar que ellos ya se han ido a sus clases, y ella pasaba su tiempo en la biblioteca o en la sala de estar, quemando el tiempo con un buen libro o documental hasta que ellos regresaran, y ella les ayudaría con sus estudios, para después sentarse a ver un buen show o sólo jugar juntos.

Un día, después de que terminaron de escribir sus asignaciones, ellos la sacaron a un centro comercial y le compraron muchos trajes, ya que ellos decidieron que ya no usaría el uniforme de criada, sino ropa normal como ellos—cosa que incrementaba el sentimiento de que era más una amiga que una empleada, pero todavía había algunas pequeñas cosas como que no podía decir no a lo que ellos pedían, y tenía que agregar "sama" cuando decía sus nombres.

Aún así, a pesar de que se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, sentía que los gemelos eran completos extraños para ella. Estaban más dispuestos a hablar sobre sus sentimientos y pensamientos, mientras que los de ellos siempre eran forzados a salir deliberadamente cada vez que eran metidos en la conversación. Realmente no sabía nada substancial sobre ellos.

Pero más que nada, incluso hasta ahora, siempre se las arreglaban para sorprenderla con su idiotez.

—¡Te mataré!

—¡No, yo te mataré!

—¡Pero yo te mataré primero!

—¡No, yo te mataré primero!

Haruhi se mantenía cerca y miraba con exasperación mientras que los gemelos desperdiciaban su tiempo sentados frente a la televisión, con una consola de videojuego entre ellos. Habían estado entrado en ello por más de dos horas ya, y seguían intentando meterla en el juego con ellos, pero ella se abstenía...más bien porque no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaba la cosa, mas el hecho de que pensaba que era infantil. Quería abandonar la habitación, pero ellos no la dejaban, diciendo algo de que su presencia traía un aura tranquilizadora sobre sus almas malvadas.

Por la doceava vez en esas dos horas, trató de distraerlos fuera del juego.

—Hikaru-sama, Kaoru-sama, aún tiene tarea que hacer —dijo fuertemente.

—Lo haremos después, Haruhi-chan —corearon.

Los nervios de Haruhi saltaron.

—¡Pero eso es lo que dijeron hace diez minutos! —protestó—. ¡Y los diez minutos antes de eso, y los diez minutos antes esos, y...!

Hikaru se giró para con ella.

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo, entendemos tú punto! —gritó, y ella frunció el ceño, luciendo fastidiada. Él le dio una sonrisa arrogante—. Mira, haremos nuestra tarea una vez que juegues con nosotros, y ganes dos juegos, uno contra cada uno.

—¿Qué? —se sobresaltó—. ¡Pero...eso podría tomar años! ¡Quiero decir, ni siquiera sé cómo jugar el estúpido juego!

—Te enseñaremos —Kaoru ofreció, pasándole la palanca de juego, pero ella seguía luciendo reacia—. Oh, bueno, terminaremos reprobando nuestras clases y tendremos que repetir nuestro año, y sabremos a quién culpar, ¿no es así, Hikaru?

Su hermano asintió.

—Absolutamente —concordó.

Haruhi gruñó; siempre se las arreglaban para ganarle al final, ya sea usando su teoría de reprobación académica, o su teoría de adicción a las drogas, o sus teorías de asesinos seriales. Frunciendo el ceño, a paso fuerte fue hasta los dos y se tiró al suelo entre medio de ambos, y tomó el control de la mano de Kaoru. Frunció a los controles por un momento.

—¿Entonces, qué es lo que hago?

Le tomó un rato a Haruhi poder adaptarse a los controles; seguía cambiando el botón para saltar con el botón para golpear, y en la única cosa que parecía ser buena era agacharse, mucho para la frustración de Kaoru—era él a quien le tocó jugar primero con ella. Hikaru sólo se sentó a un lado, observando, desconcertado, como Haruhi batallaba con algo por primera vez desde que la habían conocido.

A pesar de que, sorprendentemente, Haruhi parecía estar disfrutándolo. Siempre había evitado salas de juegos y videojuegos, porque pensaba que eran un absoluto desperdicio de tiempo que sería mejor pasándolo en estudios. También odiaba la idea de tener que jugar y perder con muchos espectadores observándola. Pero en frente de los gemelos, no le parecía importar el perder, y estaba destacando en ese campo. Los gemelos siempre lo hacían sentir como si estuviera bien hacer mal las cosas algunas veces, que estaba bien equivocarse de vez en cuando. Ellos siempre decían que el perfecto era un aguafiestas, y siempre le advertían de que no se hiciera uno.

—¡Dale un gancho derecho, Haruhi-chan! ¡Dale un gancho derecho! —Hikaru le urgió.

—¡No tengo ni la maldita idea de cómo es un gancho derecho! —le tiró de vuelta, moviendo sus dedos sin rumbo sobre los controles.

Kaoru se las arregló para derrotar al peleador de Haruhi con una patada final, antes de girar y poner una cara triste a su hermano.

—¿Estás del lado de Haruhi? —dijo, haciendo un mohín—. ¿Quieres que pierda?"

Hikaru estuvo al lado de su hermano en un parpadeo. Acunó su rostro entre sus manos.

—_Gomen_, Kaoru —dijo suavemente—, no es que quiero que pierdas. Es sólo que quería jugar con Haruhi, también, pero eso fue muy egoísta de mí parte...

—Hikaru...

Haruhi rodó los ojos.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios —murmuró. Tomó a Kaoru por la parte trasera de su camisa y lo jaló lejos de Hikaru y de vuelta al juego—.Siéntate. Juega. No voy a poder vencerlos si siguen perdiendo el tiempo de esa forma.

En la hora siguiente, Haruhi se las arregló para elevar considerablemente sus habilidades en el juego y estaba poniéndose realmente hiperactiva por toda la cafeína que había estado consumiendo que venía en forma de refresco. Para el final de la hora, estaba gritando cosas como: "¡Vamos! ¡Enséñame lo que tienes!" y "¡Ja! ¿Llamas a eso un golpe? ¡Mi abuela podría hacer mejor que eso!", que Kaoru se vio en la obligación de dejarle ganar más por miedo que nada.

Cuando había terminado de burlar al intimidado Kaoru sobre su pérdida, se giró para con Hikaru y sonrió petulante.

—Vamos; déjame hacértelo —dijo, y pausó—. Um... ¿podríamos ignorar lo que acabo de decir para que pueda parafrasear mis palabras?

Pero las sonrisas pícaras le dijeron que iban a recordárselo por el resto de su vida.

Momentos después, sin embargo, supo que Hikaru no era un oponente fácil. Con Kaoru, se sintió que le estaban dando un juego sencillo, pero la mirada de determinación en el rostro de Hikaru le decía que tendría que dar su absoluto mejor esfuerzo si quería convertirse en rey...o reina. Sus primeros combates fueron deprimentes para ella, porque él estaba ganando sin siquiera perder un punto de HP. Pero se recuperó y usó su vieja técnica de esquivar, cual hacía a Hikaru profanar una retahíla de maldiciones que sólo eran calladas cuando lograba matar a su luchador de nuevo.

No estaba haciendo ningún progreso, y se estaba haciendo un poco tarde. Hikaru parecía estar divirtiéndose, a diferencia de Kaoru, quien había estado entretenido por la primera media hora, pero gradualmente se aburrió y se redujo a trenzar su cabello y ponerle pequeños broches de metal en él. Haruhi ni siquiera se atrevía a preguntar por qué él sabía cómo hacer una trenza.

Él de repente carraspeó, y Hikaru se volteó para verlo. Haruhi tomó la oportunidad y tiró un par de movimientos especiales que aprendió del peleador de Hikaru, anunciándolo como muerto.

—¡Whoo! —exclamó—. ¡Gané!

Le envió una sonrisa petulante a Hikaru y esperó a que él estallara. Estaba esperando a que gritara que no era justo que haya tomado su momento de distracción para ganar el juego, o demandar una revancha, o hacer alguna excusa por su pérdida, o algo por el estilo. Ciertamente no estaba esperando lo que aconteció.

—Ah, bueno, no hay remedio —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Se levantó—. Vamos, Kaoru, vayamos a la cama.

Ella lo miró, perpleja.

—¿Cama? —exclamó—. ¡Pero sólo son las ocho de la noche!

Hikaru hizo un espectáculo de estiramiento con sus brazos.

—¿Bien, qué puedo decir? Estoy exhausto después de tanto jugar —le informó—. Aunque pareces estar muy decepcionada. ¿Acaso querías jugar más?

Esa pregunta era una trampa. Hikaru quería que ella admitiera que se divirtió jugando, así podría molestarla porque estuvo mal. Contempló la mejor manera de contestar, sin tener que mentir, y aún así poder lograr que él juegue con ella.

—No es eso —dijo lenta y cuidadosamente—, Sólo es que no creo que gané de forma limpia, y usted sabe cómo me fastidia la trampa, así que estaba pensando que tal vez deberíamos tener un par de juegos más para determinar quién es el verdadero ganador.

Hikaru le sonrió.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Haruhi-chan? —dijo—. ¡Tú _sí_ ganaste de forma limpia y justa! ¡Nunca he visto jugar a nadie mejor que tú! ¡Eres la campeona de este juego!

Haruhi miró desesperada como él y Kaoru se metían a su cama.

—Pero...pero...esperen un segundo, ¡su tarea! ¡Aún tienen que hacer su tarea! —les dijo—. ¡Prometieron que la harían una vez que ganara contra cada uno de ustedes!

—Sí, lo prometimos, es por eso que la haremos mañana —Kaoru replicó, acomodando las mantas sobre él—. Estás olvidando que mañana es día festivo, Haruhi-chan.

_Diablos. _Suspirando derrotada, acomodó la consola en su gaveta y se levantó.

—Bien, entonces, deberé retirarme de la habitación. Buenas noches, Hikaru-sama, Kaoru-sama.

Apenas había dado dos pasos hacia la puerta cuando Hikaru la detuvo.

—¡Espera! —le llamó, y ella se giró para verlo—. ¿No estás olvidando algo?

Haruhi frunció el entrecejo.

—No creo que lo esté —respondió.

Sonrió con burla. —¿Acaso la regla número seis no te es familiar? —preguntó casualmente.

—¿Regla número...? —empezó, pero su voz se fue apagando cuando la realidad llegó a ella. Se mantuvo, congelada en su lugar, mientras que lentamente recordaba lo que la regla seis mandaba. —"Nos arroparás en la noche y nos darás un beso de buenas noches..."

—¡Correcto!

Haruhi gimió con suavidad. Hasta ahora se las había arreglado para evitar ejecutar esa regla con irse a la cama antes que los gemelos, y siendo los caballeros que eran, nunca la despertaban cuando dormía. De repente entendió lo que ellos han estado tratando de hacer esta tarde: la estaban manteniendo bastante ocupada para que olvidara sobre el tiempo, y cuando menos se lo esperaba, se arrastran a la cama. Sonrió débilmente.

—Hikaru-sama, Kaoru-sama, realmente no creo que esto sea necesario —rogó.

Kaoru le encarnó una ceja.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Haruhi-chan? ¿Está en las reglas, no? ¡No pensé que tú fueras de la que rompe las reglas! ¡Después de todo, tú siempre nos estás sermoneando sobre lo importante que es seguirlas! —exclamó, en tonos de horror fingidos.

_Maldito seas. _Haruhi exhaló.

—¡Pero...!— protestó, en un último intento desesperado. Era una lástima que no tenía razón alguna para debatir con los hechos que ellos le estaban poniendo.

—Reglas son reglas —Hikaru canturreó.

Los pies de Haruhi se sentían como pesadas rocas; literalmente tuvo que arrastrarlos hasta la cama de los gemelos. _Nunca_ antes había besado a un chico, y la idea completa era realmente intimidante para ella. ¿Y ahora tenía que besar a dos? La vida era demasiado injusta. Los gemelos, por supuesto, no compartían la misma opinión, sus sonrisas eran tan grandes que parecía que sus labios se iban a partir.

Tomó las mantas y las subió hasta la barbilla de Kaoru, luego se inclinó y plantó un rápido beso en su frente, rezando porque él no fuera a objetar por la localización del beso. Gracias a Dios, no lo hizo. —Buenas noche, Kaoru-sama —le dijo.

—Buenas noches, Haruhi-chan —contestó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. El tono de su voz le dio la fuerte impresión de que ella era su madre.

Entonces se movió al lado de la cama de Hikaru. Acomodó sus mantas a su alrededor, y se inclinó para besarlo. Sólo lo besaría y correría fuera de la habitación y la pesadilla acabaría. Pero, sin duda, las cosas nunca eran así de fáciles. Habiendo pisado la esquina de las suaves mantas que estaban colgando en el suelo, hizo el efecto que cuando bajara se resbalara y cayera encima de él, sus labios sobre los suyos.

Hubo un breve momento en que todo se congeló, luego Haruhi se quitó y alejó de su jefe, con sus manos sobre su boca. Estaba sonrojada hasta la punta de su cabello, y tenía problemas para articular con propiedad. Kaoru lucía aturdido, y Hikaru tenía su rostro completamente debajo de las desgraciadas mantas de seda.

—¡Hikaru-sama, _gomen_!

Indistinguibles, incoherentes frases salían debajo de las mantas.

—_¡Gomen!_

Pero cuando sus disculpas no parecían tener efecto alguno, ya que la cascada de incoherentes diálogos seguía encendida, se giró sobre sus talones y huyó de la habitación, azotando particularmente la puerta tras de ella. Se recargó en la puerta, respirando agitadamente, sus manos aún sobre su boca.

Lentamente comenzó a contar en retroceso de diez, mientras deseando que el latido frenético de su corazón se calmara.

* * *

**N/A: ¡Yaho! ¡Terminado! ¿Qué piensan? Sé que todos esperaban un beso. Je-je, bueno, normalmente no lo haría (sí, claro), pero en honor de que mi cumpleaños es hoy, ¿por favor me dejarían un review? ¡Sé que eso me haría muy feliz!**

**-S.N.B.**


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A: ¡hola! ¿Sorprendidos de verme de regreso tan pronto? El gran número de reviews que recibí el capítulo anterior me hizo feliz; ¡no podría no pagarles los lindos comentarios con una actualización! sin más preámbulos, les dejaré el octavo capítulo, ¡sé que lo estaban esperando! ¡Disfruten!**

_N/T: Hola, ¿cómo están, lectores? Apenas terminé mis exámenes y decidí celebrar con un nuevo capítulo._

_Agradecimientos... Sé que están un poco tarde. T.T_

saskenaru: ¡Ah, gracias! Yo como desearía que la historia _realmente_ fuera mía, jaja, pero no. Starry Night Blue ES la onda. ¡Y sí, HITACHIIN RULES! ;)

dark ice-girl: ¡Jajaja, lo bueno es que sí te gustó el final! =D Eso me da más ánimos. ¡Y POR SU PUESTO QUE ME PUEDES LLAMAR ASÍ! ¡Eres la primera persona que lo pide! *0* ¡Gracias por leer!

hanniane: ¡yaaaaaa estaaaaa aquiiii! xD. Te diré que cuando yo también leí esa parte por primera vez, entré en mi modo fangirl. Incluso ahora, que estoy recordando la historia de nuevo, no pude evitar dar un pequeño bailecito. :3

Hatoko Nara: No, ¡gracias a TI por leer! Y si crees que eso no fue dramático, ¡espera a ver lo que sigue en este capítulo!

Raily-and-Ray: waii, que genial tener a niños que compartan esos gustos. Me pregunto si podría hacer lo mismo con mi sobrino...mmm...

¡Absolutamente! Porque dime, ¿quién NO fantasearía con tener un par de gemelos como lo son los Hitachiin? *Q*. ¡Yo también quiero el Hikaharu! ¡Y el Kaoharu, sin duda! Gracias por leer.

chica vampiro 92: Lamento mucho lo de tu computadora, yo casi mando la mía al cielo de las máquinas, como la hago trabajar a la pobre. xD

Chibi-Hitomi-Hozuki: ¡Wa! ¡Otra lectora que sale a la luz! ¡Es broma, broma! xD Muchas gracias por comentar, y entiendo que no todos tengan mucho tiempo de seguir las historias. Yo misma admito que a veces no puedo seguir los fics que leo por falta de tiempo u otros asuntos .U. Y gracias por el halago, pero mi inglés no es tan perfecto, aún necesito tener un diccionario de apoyo, jaja, por eso me gustaría que me dijeran en lo que estoy incorrecta para poder arreglarlo y aprender; también en la ortografía...soy algo obsesiva en cuanto a eso. xD

_A los que agregaron a Alertas: _Chibi-Hitomi-Hozuki y Raily-and-Ray.

_Creo que son todos, o.O; si no mencioné a alguien, mis disculpas, o tal vez lo ponga en agradecimientos de alguna de las otras dos historias._

_Quisiera añadir una última cosa: fue una desgracia lo que pasó este viernes en Japón, una verdadera desgracia, ojalá puedan recuperarse y seguir como siempre y quisiera que, antes de leer el capítulo, dieran un minuto de silencio por todas las personas que murieron en ese trágico accidente, cual se han registrado más de mil muertos y quién sabe cuántos más desaparecidos..._

_Ahora, hay que tratar de apoyarlos en lo más que podamos, ¡Resiste, Hatori Bisco-sensei, todos los mangakas, así como también el resto de la población! ¡ánimo!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ouran así como la trama no me pertenecen. **Hatori Bisco-sensei y S.N.B.** son sus respectivas autoras.

* * *

¿Alguna vez has notado como las personas se resguardan en la seguridad y confort de sus habitaciones cada vez que se enfrentan con dilemas? ¿O cuando están inseguros de ciertos sentimientos, o...sólo quieren estar lejos de cierta persona?

Haruhi no quería abandonar su habitación. Sólo quería estar cerca de la ventana y mirar al cielo, y no tener que encarar a nadie por el resto del día.

No había podido conciliar el sueño la noche anterior. Cada vez que sus parpados hacían no más que cerrarse, vívidas imágenes sobre el beso que ella y Hikaru compartieron atacaban su mente, dejándola bien despierta. Así que terminó dando vueltas en la cama, mientras que situaciones de "y si..." y "cuando..." le bombardeaban hasta que sentía que su mente iba a explotar. No sólo había besado a un chico por primera vez, sino también resultaba que este chico era su jefe...y francamente, no tenía ni idea de cómo debería sentirse al respecto, cosa que realmente le frustraba.

No podía negar que, aunque fuera accidental, el beso había dejado un efecto persistente. Minutos después de haber pasado, su corazón seguía palpitando con fuerza, y sus labios mantenían un cosquilleo. Se preguntó vagamente sobre cómo Hikaru se sentía sobre toda la situación. No es que a ella le importara particularmente ni nada... ¿o tal vez sí?

Cualquier pensamiento que tuviera se esfumó cuando miró con horror al cielo, cual comenzaba a ponerse nublado y oscuro.

* * *

Hikaru nunca había estado tan confundido. Durante toda su vida, él había estado llanamente seguro en cuanto a sus pensamientos, decisiones, su relación con otros, y demás. Pero ahora, hoy, se sentía totalmente confundido, y eso no le gustaba. Estaba tirado sobre su cama, a pesar de que ya eran las tres de la tarde. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho, un profundo ceño sobre su frente.

Kaoru estaba en el sofá frente a la televisión, y cada escasos minutos, lanzaba una mirada a su hermano, antes de girarse al documental que ni siquiera estaba viendo. No habían intercambiado ni una palabra desde la noche anterior, desde el momento en que Haruhi besó a Hikaru, y ahora, el silencio comenzaba a pesar en él. Se acomodó en el sofá.

—Hikaru, necesitamos hablar —dijo con firmeza.

Hikaru suspiró; ya esperaba esto, pero eso no evitaba que le tuviera pavor. No quería hablar. Sólo quería pretender que nada había pasado, pero sabía que era imposible.

—Está bien, Kaoru, hablemos —murmuró—. ¿De qué es lo que quieres hablar?

—No actúes como si no lo supieras; sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero —Kaoru replicó, sonando ligeramente irritado—. Quiero hablar sobre... _qué _pasó anoche con Haruhi-chan_._

—No pasó nada —Hikaru dijo rápidamente, tratando de mantener una expresión impasible.

—¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? —Kaoru exclamó, saltando fuera del sofá—. ¡Por supuesto que algo pasó! ¡Tú y Haruhi se _besaron_, por Dios!

Hikaru ni se inmutó.

—¿Y? —dijo—. No es como si lo hubiéramos querido. Simplemente fue un accidente; Haruhi se resbaló y me besó en los labios en vez de la frente. Fin de la historia. No es algo por lo cual tenemos que estar tan avergonzados al respecto. Los accidentes pasan.

—¿Oh, enserio? —Kaoru le lanzó—. Si eso es lo que piensas, ¿entonces cómo es que aún sigues en la cama? ¿Cómo es que estás actuando como una tonta chica adolescente?

Los nervios de Hikaru estallaron un poco.

—¡Kaoru! —dijo con dureza.

Por un momento, Kaoru lució como si quisiera retractar lo que dijo, pero en cambio sólo miró un poco más brusco a su hermano.

—¿Qué? ¿Estoy mal? ¿Estoy mal por decir que actúas como una adolescente? —le soltó—. Eres tan egoísta, Hikaru. ¿Ni siquiera has notado que Haruhi no vino a darnos los buenos días hoy? ¿Notaste lo avergonzada que se veía cuando dejó nuestra habitación ayer? ¡Pero sólo estás holgazaneando en la cama, pretendiendo que el mundo entero gira a tu alrededor como para importarte en los demás!

Hikaru miró, perplejo, a su hermano. Nunca antes Kaoru había levantado su voz cuando hablaba con él, ¿y ahora estaba gritándole? Muchas cosas no estaban teniendo sentido esta mañana...

—Kaoru, no entiendo... —tartamudeó.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Kaoru gritó—, ¡Porque tus ojos siempre han estado vendados! ¡Están cerrados para el resto del mundo! ¡Todo lo que ves es sobre ti!

Hikaru perdió la cordura. Se quitó las sabanas de encima y se levantó de la cama.

—¡No necesito escuchar esto de ti, Kaoru! —le gritó de vuelta, su pecho elevándose con agitación—. Si estás celoso porque Haruhi me besó a mí en vez de ti, ¡entonces no estés descargando toda tu frustración en mí!

—¿Celoso? ¿Quién está celoso?

—¡Tú eres quien lo está! ¡Es obvio! ¡Si no hubieras estado tan celoso, ya hubieras estado haciendo grietas sobre el tema hasta el momento! —Hikaru lloriqueó.

Kaoru flaqueó, y hubo un breve momento en que ninguno dijo palabra. Entonces Kaoru se giró y voló de la habitación, azotando la puerta tras él. Hikaru gimió y se dejó caer en la cama, colocando su cabeza entre sus manos.

_Esto apesta._

Él y su hermano gemelo tuvieron su primera pelea genuina, y eso después de que besara a una chica que no podía tocar. No sabía cuál le molestaba más. Pelear con Kaoru realmente le molestó. Quería tomar de vuelta cada palabra en el punto en que las pronunció, pero las palabras sólo rodaban de su lengua sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Y luego Haruhi...esa chica era especial. No era como nadie que haya conocido antes, y no quería lastimarla de ninguna forma, cosa que aparentemente hizo cuando no fue tras ella después de lo que pasó la noche anterior. En verdad que había arruinado todo.

Peor aún, no sabía cómo disculparse con ninguno de los dos.

Un profundo estruendo fue escuchado afuera del cuarto y Hikaru subió la mirada, notando por primera vez que el cielo estaba nublado y gris al otro lado de la ventana.

—Realmente es un día temible —murmuró.

* * *

La garganta de Kaoru se sentía cerrada. Ciegamente caminó por los corredores de la vasta mansión de los Hitachiin, su visión se hizo borrosa debido a lágrimas que desesperadamente trataba de contener. No podía creer que en verdad le gritó de esa forma a Hikaru...se sentía incorrecto. Él y Hikaru eran más cercanos que cualquier pareja podría ser; siempre habían hecho a un lado sus diferencias y simplemente reían de cualquier pequeña riña que empezaran. Pero ahora, a causa de una chica, su mundo parecía que se había venido abajo.

Hikaru tenía razón. Estaba sintiendo celos. Siempre había sentido envidia de la especial relación que Haruhi y Hikaru parecían compartir, pero al parecer eso se hizo más fuerte desde la noche anterior cuando los dos se besaron. Sabía que era un accidente, pero ver el cómo ambos estaban tan sonrojados, no podía evitar sentir que algo estaba pasando. De no ser así, los dos probablemente hubieran encontrado una forma de tamizar la situación con bromas y risas.

Quería ir con Haruhi ahora mismo y hablar con ella, pero simplemente no tenía las entrañas para hacer eso. Sabía que probablemente sólo le tomaría una mirada a ella y luego huiría. Le agradaba Haruhi, de verdad, pero no sabía cómo se suponía que debía expresárselo.

Pausó cuando una luz lo centelló a través de las ventanas, y miró que lluvia había empezado a caer. Gotas de agua chocaban y se deslizaban por la superficie de vidrio, deformando la imagen del chico que estaba reflejado en ello.

Kaoru suspiró. Quería regresar y ver a Haruhi. Que ella no hubiera entrado en su cuarto en la mañana le dijo que probablemente estaba estresada por los hechos de la noche pasada, y a pesar de que estaba muy nervioso en cuanto a enfrentarla, la caballerosidad lo mantuvo en pie y abrió camino hacia su habitación. Cuando alcanzó la puerta, golpeó suavemente con sus nudillos la superficie de madera y esperó a que ella le llamara.

Sin embargo momentos pasaron, y no había respuesta alguna por parte de ella. Frunciendo el ceño, Kaoru tocó otra vez, justo cuando un trueno estalló de nuevo. Ahora con más intensidad. Cuando, de nuevo, no hubo respuesta, Kaoru abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza dentro.

—¿Haruhi-chan? —dijo en una cortante, clara voz.

Dio un paso en la habitación, y miró alrededor en busca de señales de la muchacha, pero no estaba en ningún lugar. Sintiéndose conspicuo, se hincó en el piso y miró debajo de la cama. No se lo esperaba, pero encontró a Haruhi debajo de de ésta, hecha un pequeño ovillo.

Kaoru casi se rió en voz alta, pero se contuvo. Esto no era divertido. Dando una mirada más cerca a Haruhi, notó que ella parecía aterrada. Estaba temblando, y había lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Alarmado, se estiró y tomó sus brazos, comenzó a jalarla desde su escondite. Haruhi se resistió primero, pero al final le dejó arrastrarla fuera de ahí. Le ayudó a levantarse, y gentilmente secó las lágrimas de su rostro. Luego deslizó sus manos sobre sus hombros y se inclinó para que su rostro estuviera a su nivel.

—¿Haruhi-chan, qué es lo que estabas haciendo allá abajo? —dijo gentilmente.

Haruhi abrió su boca para hablar, pero entonces el cielo rugió sobre ellos y ella dejó salir un tenue grito. Involuntariamente, se encontró enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Kaoru, y sus manos se aferraron a su camisa mientras buscaba protección. Por un breve momento, Kaoru estuvo sorprendido, pero poco a poco comprendió a qué significaba, y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su pequeña, temblorosa figura.

—Está bien, Haruhi-chan —dijo con suavidad—. Estoy aquí ahora. Me quedaré contigo hasta que todo termine, ¿está bien?

Haruhi logró dar un leve asentimiento, sus manos sin dejar la camisa de Kaoru fuera de su agarre. Lentamente la guió hasta la cama, y apenas la había sentado cuando rugió otro trueno y ella saltó a sus brazos de nuevo. Él la miró en vano, inseguro de qué debería estar haciendo.

_Tómala ahora. Mírala: está tan vulnerable. Podrás hacer cualquier cosa con ella._

Kaoru se sintió enfermo de sí mismo por tener tales pensamientos. Estaba avergonzado. ¿En verdad estaba tan desesperado por una forma de afecto por parte de Haruhi que estaba listo para abusar de su debilidad y satisfacer sus necesidades? Por un momento, sintió que Haruhi no estaba segura con él. Deseaba soltarla de sus brazos y escapar de la habitación. Pero el ver lo aterrada que estaba ahora, sabía que no podría dejarla sola...no de esta forma...

Se sentó en la cama, y la acomodó a su lado. Puso un brazo alrededor de ella de una forma que la palma de su mano caía directamente sobre uno de sus oídos, y colocó su otra mano en su otra oreja. Presionó levemente en contra de ellas, esperando que este simple acto bloqueara un poco de los terribles sonidos. Haruhi pareció entender lo que trataba de hacer, y ella se relajó sobre él.

—Todo estará bien, Haruhi-chan —susurró de manera tranquilizadora, acurrucando su barbilla encima de su cabeza.

* * *

Hikaru se detuvo en la puerta que daba a la habitación de Haruhi. Ya habían pasado más de dos horas desde que Kaoru y él pelearon, y eso fue tiempo más que suficiente para acomodar todos sus pensamientos. Había llegado con la decisión de disculparse con Haruhi, viendo que esa era la llave para enfriar el incendio que Kaoru había construido en contra de él. Sólo iría allí dentro, bromear un poco sobre el beso, y todo estaría de nuevo en orden.

Tocó la puerta.

—Haruhi-chan, soy yo, Hikaru —llamó—. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento, por favor?

Nadie contestó, cosa que le intrigó; había buscado a Haruhi por toda la mansión y no la había encontrado por ninguna parte, así que tenía que estar en su habitación. Tocó de nuevo, y entró cuando no recibió respuesta.

Se congeló en la entrada, mirando la escena frente a él, su mano estrujándose sobre el picaporte de la puerta tan fuerte que pudo haberse destrozado entre sus dedos. En la cama estaban Kaoru y Haruhi. Aún estaban completamente vestidos, pero ambos estaban dormidos. Kaoru tenía un brazo envuelto fuertemente alrededor Haruhi, mientras que la cabeza de ella descansaba sobre su pecho.

Hikaru sintió la furia acumularse dentro de él. Quería avanzar hasta la cama y desgarrar lejos al par, pero no pudo. Lo único que parecía poder hacer era reforzar su agarre en el picaporte, y mirarlos mientras dormían, ajenos a sus iracundos pensamientos.

* * *

**N/A: ¡listo! Tenía que dar un momento Kaoharu para recompensar el capítulo anterior, y ya que Hikaru obtuvo esta parte en la serie, pensé que sería interesante hacer que Kaoru ayudara a Haruhi con su fobia en mi historia. Ya sé, hay un remolino de drama en este capítulo...tanto angst...pero prometo que habrá un poco de humor y ligero romance en los siguientes capítulos. ¿Te gustó, por cierto? Espero que sí, ¡porque estaré esperando sus comentarios!**

_N/T: Los pensamientos, comentarios, críticas constructivas, sugerencias, correcciones, serán bien recibidos._


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A: hola, siento la espera, pero estaba ocupada trabajando con otra de mis historia y no pude encontrar tiempo para esta; siempre me digo que nunca debo escribir cuatro historias al mismo tiempo, pero no aprendo. Como sea, ¡gracias a todos por los comentarios que me enviaron! ¡Me alegraron mucho! Y ahora, ¡capítulo 9!**

_¡Wiiiiiiiiiiii! *tira confeti por todos lados* Debo anunciarles queeee... *redoble de tambores*_

_¡La historia ha sobrepasado los cincuenta reviews!_

_¡Esto no sería posible sin ustedes! Especiales agradecimientos a:_

saskenaru, MilfeulleS, Raily-and-Ray, Hinamori-Hitsugaya, Hatoko Nara, Chibi-Hitomi-Hozuki, .much, Neko, Sakiera-chan, lupiiszs., Anna Diggory, tatisms, Jackye Malfoy, y yusha por sus grandiosos comentarios.

_¡Pero claro que no se me olvida lo demás!_

Favoritos: .much, Anna Diggory, Sakiera-chan, Yashamaru Kotohime, CaleidoscopeChello, tatisms y yusha

Alertas: Chibi-Hitomi-Hozuki, Raily-and-Ray, The Mad Doll ' Yami Akuma, Hinamori-Hitsugaya, isa-yop, Anna Diggory, tatisms, Jackye Malfoy

Alertas de autor: Hinamori-Hitsugaya, Jackye Malfoy,

_¡Mis disculpas si dejé a alguien fuera!_

_Creo que el capítulo anterior ha sido el que ha recibido más reviews hasta ahora *tira confeti de nuevo*_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Ouran y la trama no me pertenecen... ¡pero el licuado con fresas que tengo aquí SÍ es MIO! ¡Muwahahaha!

* * *

—¡Oi! ¿A dónde vas?

Hikaru se mantenía en el marco de la puerta que conectaba a la habitación de Haruhi. Haruhi, por otro lado, le daba la espalda, y estaba ocupada tratando de decidir qué montar en la maleta café que estaba descansando sobre su cama. No era como si tuviera una aglomeración de pertenencias de las cuales escoger... era más bien el caso de que la maleta era demasiado pequeña para contener no más de las necesidades básicas.

Sólo se volteó a verlo después de haber doblado una camisa y la acomodó dentro.

—Estoy empacando, ¿qué más? —dijo.

Hikaru se revolvió de manera incómoda.

—No te estás yendo, ¿o sí? —dijo casualmente—. Quiero decir, sé que hemos estado un poco desubicados en estos últimos días, pero no es razón para querer irte, ¿verdad? Estamos bien, ¿no?

"Un poco desubicados" era una descripción insuficiente. Desde la noche en que Haruhi besó accidentalmente a Hikaru, las cosas tomaron un definitivo viaje por el caño. Hikaru siempre la estaba evadiendo, y ella no era capaz de verlo directo a los ojos; la sensación de comodidad pareció haberse desvanecido. Y las cosas tampoco parecían estar bien entre ella y Kaoru; él parecía actuar con mucha cautela a su alrededor, y siempre era muy cortés. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, los gemelos no se hablaban —no han intercambiado una palabra por días.

Suspiró.

—Sí, estamos bien, Hikaru-sama —contestó—.Pero éste es mi fin de semana libre del mes, y he decidido ir a casa por un tiempo.

—Oh, cierto.

Haruhi comenzó a doblar otra prenda.

—¿Hikaru-sama? —dijo, y él gruñó en respuesta. Tragó en seco antes de hablar otra vez—. ¿Qué fue lo que exactamente sucedió entre usted y Kaoru-sama? No hablan entre ustedes, y en verdad está comenzando a asustarme. Estoy tan acostumbrada a escucharlos cuchichear en mis oídos, y es tan extraño que...

—Haruhi, por favor; no es de tu incumbencia —Hikaru le cortó— Cualquier problema que Kaoru y yo tengamos se mantiene entre nosotros dos.

—Sí, pero...

—¡No quiero hablar sobre ello! —explotó, y ella lo miró atónita; nunca antes le había gritado. Él notó su expresión, e intentó redimirlo. Trató de acercársele—. Haruhi-chan, lo siento; no quería gritarte de esa forma.

Haruhi evitó su mirada. Girándose a la maleta una vez más, empezó a cerrarla.

—¿Por favor puede dejar la habitación? —dijo con quietud.

—No, Haruhi-chan, vamos...realmente lo siento. Por favor no reacciones así —le imploró.

—Hikaru-sama, necesito cambiarme para poder irme —dijo con una voz plana—. No hay manera posible de que haga eso mientras usted siga aquí.

—Ah, sí, cierto. Perdón —murmuró, sonrojándose con vergüenza. Rápidamente salió del lugar y cerró la puerta, pero Haruhi podía deducir que del suave golpe contra la puerta que él todavía seguía afuera. Poco después, él habló de nuevo—. ¿Volverás el lunes, entonces?

—Sí, Hikaru-sama, regresaré el lunes por la mañana. No se preocupe; no puedo escapar aún si lo quisiera, de todas maneras. No con ese contrato sobre mi cabeza —dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta, al tiempo en que se quitaba la ropa que estaba usando—. ¿Recuerda el contrato, Hikaru-sama?

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Buenos viejos contratos.

Haruhi suspiró cansada; si no fuera por ese estúpido contrato, habría dejado la mansión Hitachiin y vuelto a casa desde hace mucho. Vivir con los gemelos había sido una experiencia interesante, pero era bastante problemático al mismo tiempo...y no sólo por ella, para los gemelos también. No era estúpida; podía notar con facilidad que su presencia los afectó a ambos. Todo lo que hacían parecía convertirse automáticamente en una competencia para impresionarla, aunque el _porqué, _no tenía la menor idea. El punto es que estaba haciéndolos pelear entre ellos, llenando sus días con lindas riñas y comentarios sarcásticos – algo que ella estaba segura de que no existía antes de que llegara. Quería ayudarlos, pero pensó que tenía una justa idea de cómo hacer eso.

Una vez vestida, levantó la maleta de la cama, y abrió la puerta de la habitación, casi causando que Hikaru cayera de espaldas hacia dentro. Se tornó un delicado tono rojizo, y rápidamente trató de distraer la situación ofreciéndose a cargar su maleta hasta la puerta principal.

Una limosina estaba esperando por ella afuera, y ella entró, antes de que Hikaru colocara la maleta a sus pies y cerrara la puerta. Se inclinó hacia la ventana abierta para poder verla.

—Bien, cuídate, ¿quieres? —dijo.

Haruhi asintió.

—¿Por favor podría decirle a Kaoru-sama que dije adiós? —pidió. Las facciones de Hikaru se ensombrecieron por un momento, pero asintió con la cabeza. Ella sonrió—. Lo veré el lunes, Hikaru-sama. Pórtese bien, ¿sí?

Hikaru sonrió de oreja a oreja, y dio un paso atrás mientras que el conductor daba paso por la pista. Haruhi lo miró despidiéndose con la mano por un momento, y esperó hasta que estuvieran a una buena distancia antes de sacar su teléfono y marcar con fluidez. Colocó el teléfono contra su oreja y esperó a que su llamada fuera contestada.

Finalmente, respondieron, y una alegre voz resonó al otro lado de la línea.

—¡Hola!

Haruhi sonrió.

—Hola, Tamaki-senpai —dijo.

* * *

Kaoru se mantenía en las ventanas francesas, observando el auto que salía a la carretera. Habría querido despedirse de Haruhi antes de que se fuera en su fin de semana, pero cuando vio que Hikaru estuvo con ella todo el tiempo, decidió mantenerse fuera del camino. Hikaru estaba regresando a la mansión, y momentos después, Kaoru lo escuchó pasar con determinación por lado la puerta que daba a la habitación en la que él estaba.

Suspiró. Esto realmente era una fosa. Él y Hikaru no han hablado...mucho menos mirado directamente, durante los dos últimos días...y siendo innecesario decir que odiaba el sentimiento de vacío que le provocaba.

Cuando había despertado al lado de Haruhi, encontró la puerta de la habitación abierta...y fue fácil descifrar que Hikaru los había visto. Quiso explicarle que no era nada; que se había quedado a su lado porque ella temía a los truenos...pero ni _él _estaba seguro de eso. Estar recostado con aquella chica le hizo sentirse feliz y cómodo. Pronto quedó dormida cuando estaba con él y fácilmente pudo haberse deslizado hasta su propia habitación, pero cuando imaginó lo aterrada que estaría cuando despertara y aún continuaran los truenos, escogió quedarse con ella.

_Haruhi._

Nunca antes él o Hikaru se habían enamorado de alguien...y era irónico que cuando sucedió, tenía que ser la misma chica de la que se enamoraran.

Suspirando de nuevo, se desplomó en una silla y cogió el libro que estaba leyendo. El almuerzo vino y pasó pero él ni se movió de su lugar, a pesar de que las mucamas le llamaron para que atendiera al comedor. Le preocupaba encontrarse a su hermano si dejaba la habitación. Ninguno había peleado por el bien de Haruhi; no querían molestarla. Pero claro, no sabía que Hikaru, también, estaba encerrado en un lugar...y que Haruhi probablemente pensaba que pelearlo era la mejor solución.

Al parecer estaba divagando en el espacio, porque fue abruptamente despertado por su celular vibrando en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Frotándose los ojos, buscó el aparato y abrió. Su visión aún estaba borrosa y el lugar estaba bastante oscuro, así que no miró quién llamaba. Puso el celular en su oreja y dijo:

—¿Hola? Hitachiin Kaoru al teléfono.

—Hola, Kaoru-sama. Habla Haruhi —vino la voz del otro lado.

Se sentó recto sobre la silla.

—¡Haruhi-chan, hola! —exclamó—. ¡Oh, lo siento tanto; no te di una apropiada despedida antes de que fueras a casa! ¡Yo...!

—Está bien, Kaoru-sama —le respondió, sonando algo entretenida—. Más importante, Kaoru-sama; me preguntaba si usted y a Hikaru-sama les gustaría salir esta noche.

—¿Esta noche?

—Sí, hay una grandiosa feria esta noche, y pensé que sería lindo ir juntos...los tres.

—¿Quieres llevarnos a una feria?

—¡Sí! Nunca hemos salido juntos, ¡y una feria sería divertida!

—Bueno...

—Aw, vamos, Kaoru-sama —le rogó—. No es noche de escuela, así que tendrá tiempo suficiente para terminar su tarea mañana. ¿Qué es lo que dice?

Kaoru puso los ojos en blanco: sólo Haruhi daría esa razón para salir y divertirse.

—Oh, está bien —aceptó—. Iré.

—Y a Hikaru-sama— le presionó—. Le dirá, ¿verdad? Si no lo hace, le llamaré yo misma.

Kaoru suspiró. —No, está bien —intervino—. Yo...yo le diré a Hikaru que vaya.

—¡Maravilloso! ¡Los veré allí en una hora, entonces! —exclamó, y colgó una vez que le dio la dirección del punto de reunión.

Kaoru guardó el teléfono y se quedó en su lugar por un momento, simplemente mirando a la nada. Estaba algo receloso sobre la razón detrás de la repentina invitación de Haruhi – ella siempre estaba feliz de estar lejos de ellos. ¡Incluso había contado los días para su fin de semana libre! E invitarlos a pasarlo con ella era bastante...raro.

Sin embargo, tenía otro problema a la mano. ¿Cómo iba a informar a su hermano sobre esto cuando siquiera le hablaba? No le tomó mucho llegar con una idea, y se estiró para tocar el botón que estaba en el escritorio a su lado. Apenas era un minuto cuando una empleada estaba tocando la puerta, y reverenciándose cuando entró al lugar.

—Quiero que vayas con Hikaru y le informes que Haruhi nos ha invitado a una feria, y que se supone que debemos verla en una hora —dijo. Sacó un pedazo de papel y garabateó la dirección en él—. Entrégale esto; es la dirección hacia la feria. Oh...y prepara dos limos para nosotros.

En una hora, dos vehículos estaban enfrente de la entrada de la feria local. Kaoru y Hikaru salieron de sus respectivos autos, ambos mirando estoicamente hacia enfrente. Sonrisas se formaron en sus rostros cuando sus ojos encontraron a Haruhi, quien estaba acercándose. Sin embargo, inmediatamente se borraron cuando vieron al chico rubio que caminaba a su lado. Y además, estaban tomados de la mano.

Haruhi sonrió cuando los alcanzó.

—¡Hola! ¡Estoy feliz de que ambos pudieran venir! —dijo con entusiasmo, ellos le dieron una sonrisa mecánica. El rubio tiró de su mano—. Oh, cierto. Hikaru-sama, Kaoru-sama, quiero que conozcan a mi senpai, Suoh Tamaki. Tamaki-senpai, ellos son mis jefes, Hitachiin Hikaru-sama, y Hitachiin Kaoru-sama.

El chico llamado Tamaki les sonrió abiertamente.

—Hola, es un gusto conocerlos —dijo, y los gemelos asintieron silenciosamente. La sonrisa del rubio titiló—. Haruhi-chan me ha hablado sobre ustedes.

_¿Haruhi-chan? ¡Haruhi-chan! ¡Nosotros somos los únicos que podemos llamarla así!_ Kaoru quería gritarle. Supo que no le agradaba este tipo, Tamaki; no le agradaba su brillante bien parecido, o su actitud cortés, o el hecho de que él y Haruhi estuvieran tomados de las manos. Sin embargo, ella era su amiga, y era educado actuar amable para con él.

—¿Oh, lo hizo? —respondió, todavía manteniendo su sonrisa mecánica—. Gracioso, ella nunca te mencionó.

Tamaki enlazó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Haruhi, y Kaoru inmediatamente sintió la necesidad de quitarlo. Podía sentir la ira irradiando de su hermano cuando Tamaki jaló a Haruhi a su lado.

—Bueno, Haruhi-chan siempre ha sido muy reservada sobre sus relaciones privadas —les dijo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Haruhi lo empujó lejos de ella.

—¡Tamaki-senpai! —siseó. Les sonrió de vuelta a los gemelos—. Bien, ¿nos vamos?

Mientras ella y el rubio se daban vuelta a la puerta, él y Hikaru intercambiaron una rápida mirada, y la resolución se formó entre ellos: estaban poniéndose de acuerdo en algo por primera vez en dos días.

Suoh Tamaki tenía que ser destruido.

* * *

**N/A: (sonríe) ¡Tamaki hace su aparición! Y... ¿Haruhi realmente está…**_**coqueteando **_**con él? ¿Qué es lo que Hikaru y Kaoru harán al respecto? Bien, para conseguir todas estas respuestas, ¡sólo tendrán que leer el próximo capítulo! Hasta entonces, ¿podrías dejar un review? Lo apreciaría mucho, ¡Gracias!**

_N/T:¡Gyaaah, Tama-chan hace su aparición! Ahh, el drama, el drama~_

_Y antes de irme quiero gritar algo a los cuatro vientos:_

¡VACACIONES CON _TAREA_ NO SON VACAIONES, DAMNIT!


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Vaya, han pasado siglos desde la última vez que actualice, ¿eh? Lo lamento mucho, pero he estado de vacaciones, y no esperan que vaya a escribir cuando estoy de vacaciones, ¿o sí? Bueno, ya estoy de vuelta, ¡y con mi décimo capítulo! Espero que disfruten leer este; ¡me divertí mucho al escribirlo!**

**Oh, y para que lo sepan, ¡Tamaki es un "plebeyo" en esta historia! (el horror)**

_N/T: Agradecimientos:_

Hinamori-Hitsugaya, Hatoko Nara, saskenaru, Neko, yusha, tatisms, Jackye Malfoy, HitachiinObsession, tamydamonmcr, Raily-and-Ray, hanniane, por sus comentarios.

HitachiinObsession, tamydamonmcr, Raily-and-Ray, DarkAnnA-Phantom, por favoritos.

HitachiinObsession, tamydamonmcr, por alerta de historia.

_Especial agradecimiento a hanniane, cuyo entusiasmo me dio un gancho al hígado y puso mi trasero a actualizar. Ya tenía este capítulo terminado pero no lo quería poner si no hasta que actualizara alguna de mis dos historias pendientes... ¿oh, qué diablos? ¡Aquí está! *se va a escribir los capítulos pendientes*_

* * *

**Trabajando para los Hitachiin**

**Capítulo 10:**

* * *

—¡Miren todas las atracciones! ¡Se ven impresionantes! Hikaru-sama, Kaoru-sama, ¿a cuál les gustaría subir primero?

Haruhi miró a los gemelos, y los atrapó lanzando miradas de muerte a alguien. Ellos se dieron cuenta de que ella estaba mirándolos, y rápidamente desviaron su atención a ella con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. La chica dio una disimulada mirada en la dirección que ellos observaban, y atisbó la espalda de Tamaki, quien estaba al lado de un puesto de dulces. Comenzaba a sentirse algo preocupada por su senpai ahora; parecía que los gemelos le enviaban miradas asesinas a menudo...y apenas lo habían conocido por escasos quince minutos.

Tamaki regresó sosteniendo cuatro algodones de azúcar. Sonriendo, dio uno a cada gemelo, y uno para ella.

—Dulces para el dulce —dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Haruhi rodó los ojos.

—Pensé que había dicho que dejaras de hacer eso —dijo en voz baja, mientras picoteaba el esponjoso, rosado caramelo.

Él sonrió abiertamente.

—Lo siento, pero es que realmente me estoy inspirando en esto, Haruhi-chan —dijo de vuelta—. ¡Es muy divertido!

Sacó un pedazo del algodón de azúcar y lo puso en su boca, sintiendo cómo se derretía en su lengua.

—Bien, ten cuidado de no divertirte demasiado, ¿está bien?

—¡Aw, Haruhi-chan! ¡Estás preocupada por mí! —él exclamó, tirando sus brazos sobre ella y atrayéndola en un abrazo.

—¡Senpai! —siseó, quitándoselo de encima cuando vio que los gemelos estaban destrozando en pedazos sus algodones de azúcar con lentitud.

Llevar a Tamaki a la feria era parte de un plan. Haruhi creía que si ponía a los gemelos enfocarse en algo que no fuera pelear el uno con el otro, tal vez se reconciliarían...y como ella sabía que ellos siempre estaban tratando de impresionarla, y que ella era la razón original del porqué no estaban en términos de habla, pensó que incluyendo a alguien más al grupo, quizás trabajarían _juntos_ en contra de esa persona en particular. El mejor candidato para posar de "amenaza/enemigo" era Tamaki...con su cabello rubio, ojos azules y deslumbrante sonrisa, era suficiente para llevar a cualquier otro chico a su límite. No es que le importara a Haruhi, de todas formas; para ella, Tamaki era sólo un amigo...sin importar qué tanto él se esforzara por ser más.

Su plan parecía funcionar hasta ahora, pero conociendo a los gemelos, podrían arruinar cualquier cosa.

Le dio su algodón a Tamaki, y caminó para con ellos. Tomó la mano de Hikaru, y la de Kaoru con su otra mano, y comenzó a jalarlos.

—Vamos, ¿acaso no están emocionados? —dijo con entusiasmo—. ¡Hay tantas cosas que podemos hacer aquí! ¡Miren! ¿No hay nada que les llame su atención?

Hikaru dio una mirada aburrida alrededor del lugar.

—No realmente; nosotros tenemos juegos más interesantes por nuestra cuenta... —dijo, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Kaoru negar con la cabeza apenas una fracción—. Quiero decir, intentemos ganarte ese enorme osito de peluche, Haruhi-chan, ¿qué dices?

Haruhi suprimió un bufido; era tan el estilo de Hikaru expresar su indiferencia hacia los eventos "plebeyos", y más el de Kaoru el darle miradas de advertencias- esto era un buen comienzo.

—¡Eso me parece grandioso! —exclamó. Sonrió burlescamente—. Pero tendrá que competir contra Tamaki-senpai; ¡él es brillante cuando se trata de ganar premios!

—¿Oh, lo es? —los gemelos entonaron, sus voces destilando veneno.

—¡Sip, sí que lo soy! —Tamaki dijo con jactancia, mientras daba un paso detrás de Haruhi—. ¡Cuéntales sobre la vez que gané para ti ese enorme corazón en el día de San Valentín, Haruhi-chan! ¿A poco no era el corazón más grande que tus ojos han visto?

Tamaki estaba presionando demasiado, pero parecía estar funcionando por la forma en que los gemelos aflojaban y apretaban sus puños.

—Haruhi-chan —Kaoru dijo con calma—, ¿por qué no nos habías dicho que te gustaban los osos de peluche? ¡Nosotros pudimos haber llenado tu habitación con ellos! _Y además _los tendríamos importados desde Europa, ¡tú sabes que nosotros sólo te damos la mejor calidad!

Haruhi intentó lo máximo para no dejar salir su sonrisita.

—Usted sabe que no me importan las cosas materiales, Kaoru-sama; sólo me gusta un obsequio cuando la persona pone empeño en ello —Les dijo, dándoles una mirada inocente.

Los gemelos lucían como si acabaran de recibir una bofetada en el rostro, pero rápidamente se repusieron. Hikaru sonrió con cortesía a Tamaki...algo que Haruhi no pensaba que fuera capaz de hacer.

—Tamaki-san, ¿está dispuesto a unírsenos por un juego? —preguntó—. Veamos quién puede ganar el oso para Haruhi.

Tamaki sonrió.

—Me encantaría eso, Hikaru-san —contestó—. ¿A qué jugaremos? ¿Alguna apuesta que tengas en mente?

Kaoru colocó una mano en la muñeca de su hermano, pero éste hizo caso omiso de ello.

—Está bien, Tamaki-san —Hikaru aceptó—. El que pierda tiene que pagar todas las atracciones. Seré yo y Kaoru contra ti. ¿Trato?

Kaoru abrió su boca para protestar, pero la cerró de nuevo. Haruhi miraba con nerviosismo entre los tres...el exaltado Hikaru, el calmado Kaoru y el solapado Tamaki –esta no era una muy buena combinación. Deseaba que Tamaki rechazara la apuesta.

—Trato —Tamaki dijo, y ella gimió.

—Miren, chicos, realmente no tienen que hacer esto —se aventuró—. Ya no quiero ese oso.

Pero sabía que Hikaru y Tamaki no la escucharían. Sus mentes estaban puestas, y nada de lo que dijera los haría retroceder. De alguna forma, esto se había transformado de una batalla para impresionarla, a una batalla para probar quien era el mejor hombre. Suspiró.

_Estúpido Tamaki. _

Ambos la miraron.

—¿Entonces de qué lado estarás, eh, Haruhi-chan? —corearon, y ella les dio una mirada perpleja.

_¿En qué diablos me he metido?_

Kaoru se recargó contra el puesto de madera y observó silenciosamente como su hermano y ese tipo, Tamaki, pagaban por sus cuatro pelotas al cobrador. Realmente no aprobaba todo este asunto de la apuesta, pero su hermano lucía bastante emocionado al respecto y dudaba que fuera a escucharlo, de todos modos. Lo que encontró sorprendente, sin embargo, era que él y Hikaru no han reñido el día entero. No es que le molestara, realmente; al contrario, estaba muy complacido sobre esto. Era parte de la razón del porqué no protestó sobre la apuesta en primer momento – No hay obligación para discusiones innecesarias, ¿cierto?

Hikaru le mostró las cuatro pelotillas amarillas que consiguió, sonriendo con entusiasmo, y Kaoru le dio pulgares arriba. Mientras él y Tamaki comenzaban a apuntar a la pirámide de latas que frente de cada uno de ellos, Kaoru dio una mirada de reojo hacia Haruhi, quien se encontraba al lado de la cabina luciendo exasperada. Sentía que Haruhi planeaba algo; ella siempre estuvo esperando su fin de semana libre para así poder librarse de ellos, pero ahora los estaba invitando a pasarlo con ella. Realmente todo eso era sospechoso. Y lo más sospechoso era su relación con Tamaki. Por lo que había observado, los dos no estaban románticamente relacionados, ¿entonces por qué Tamaki lo seguía insinuando?

Haruhi lo atrapó mirándola, y él rápidamente apartó su vista, un ligero sonrojo coloreando sus pálidas mejillas.

—¡Oi, Kaoru, es tu turno! —Hikaru dijo de repente, pasándole las dos pelotas restantes— .¡Noquéalo, hermano!

Con una sonrisa sardónica, Kaoru aceptó las bolas y giró hacia las latas.

—¿No acertaste más que una sola? —exclamó con exasperación, Y Hikaru rió con vergüenza. Suspirando, Kaoru miró a su costado para notar que Tamaki sólo tenía tres latas sobrantes—. Tenías que hacerme las cosas difíciles...

Unos minutos después, cuatro bolas y severas latas derribadas, los cuatro se alejaban, con Haruhi abrazando fuertemente un enorme oso contra su pecho. Mientras los gemelos sonreían como el Gato de Cheshire, Tamaki fue limitado a sacar su cartera.

—Estuviste brillante, Kaoru —Hikaru dijo por la décima vez, mientras pasaba un brazo sobre sus hombros y lo jalaba en un ligero abrazo—.¿Cuándo aprendiste a lanzar así?

Kaoru sonrió ante el toque de su hermano. _Te había extrañado, Hikaru._

—Campamento... ¿recuerdas cuando nos obligaron a lanzar esas herraduras de caballo? —Preguntó.

—Oh, sí. Estúpidos líderes de campamento —Hikaru masculló, frunciendo el ceño. En un instante, su expresión cambió y estaba sonriendo perversamente a Tamaki—. Entonces, Tamaki-san, ¿qué juego deberíamos jugar ahora, eh? Lo más grandes lucen de maravilla, ¿no es así?

Kaoru miró a Tamaki; se preguntó si sería justo obligarle a pagar por todas las atracciones. Si él era un plebeyo, entonces tal vez no tendría dinero suficiente para todas...se sentiría mal hacerle pagar. Tomó lado de Hikaru.

—Oye, Hikaru, compartamos la carga —le susurró, Hikaru quiso protestar—. Mira, si le ayudamos, ¿no crees que Haruhi estaría impresionada con lo generosos que somos? —Hikaru pausó por un momento.

—Tienes razón —dijo, asintiendo. Caminó hacia Tamaki y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—¡Ey, Tamaki-san! Estaba pensando que tal vez no debimos ser tan duros contigo: Kaoru y yo queremos ayudarte a pagar las atracciones.

Tamaki parpadeó, igual que Haruhi.

—¿Eso quieren? —preguntó, sorprendido.

—Sí, por supuesto que queremos —Hikaru dijo con entusiasmo, pero Tamaki siguió luciendo sorprendido—. ¡Vamos! Esa montaña rusa luce impresionante, ¿acaso no? ¿No quieres subirte? ¿Qué piensas, Haruhi-chan? ¿Te gustan las montañas rusas?

Fue decidido subirse a la montaña rusa. Sin embargo, las cosas no salieron sin problemas. Kaoru y Haruhi se mantenían con expresiones aburridas mientras veían a Tamaki y Hikaru pelear por el derecho de sentarse al lado de Haruhi. Había una larga fila esperando tras ellos, y la gente comenzaba a enfurecer, gritando cosas como, "¡Yo me sentaré al lado de ella, maldita sea, sólo muévanse!" y "¡Dejen que el rubio se siente al lado de ella! ¡El otro tío luce muy vulgar!"...cual tenía un poco de verdad; el atuendo que Hikaru vestía daba un aire de vulgaridad.

Kaoru al fin tomó la mano de Haruhi y la guió al carrito. Dio un ademán para que se sentara primero antes de tomar lugar a su lado, y bajó la protección sobre ellos. Tamaki y Hikaru seguían peleando sin notar lo sucedido.

—¡Haruhi trabaja para mí! ¡Y ya que ella es mi empleada, _yo_ debo sentarme al lado de ella!

—¡Yo soy su senpai! ¡La he conocido más tiempo que tú! ¡Si alguien debe sentarse a su lado, ese debe ser yo!

Kaoru rodó los ojos.

—¡Oi! —llamó, y ambos giraron a verlo. Sus mandíbulas cayeron ligeramente—. ¡Muévanse! ¡Aún queda mucho que recorrer, y si vamos a subirnos a todo, tenemos que apurarnos!

Con la inconfundible mirada de dos personas que acababan de ser estafadas, ambos se sentaron en la fila de atrás a regañadientes. Kaoru sonrió con suficiencia al escucharlos gruñir; estaba feliz de ser quien se sentara al lado de Haruhi...después de todo, si Haruhi llegara a asustarse, entonces la persona de la que se aferraría sería él. Se congeló.

_Diablos. Estoy comenzando a sonar como Hikaru._

Y como si lo hubiera llamado, Hikaru se inclinó hacia delante para susurrar en su oreja.

—Eso fue cruel, Kaoru —murmuró—. Tú sabes que yo quería sentarme al lado de Haruhi-chan.

—Te sentarás con ella la próxima vez, Hikaru —dijo sin mirarlo de vuelta.

—¿Creen que estoy sorda? —Haruhi explotó, y ambos saltaron...cual era doloroso, considerando que el cinturón estaba sobre sus hombros—. ¡Me sentaré con nadie la próxima vez!

Para el tiempo que el paseo se había terminado, y habían salido, Kaoru y Hikaru volaron a una esquina para _aliviarse. _Al momento que Kaoru buscaba en su bolsillo por una servilleta, podía escuchar a Tamaki carcajeándose detrás de ellos, y frunció el ceño...vaya forma de impresionar a Haruhi. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, y subió la mirada para encontrarse a Haruhi, luciendo preocupada.

—¿Están ustedes dos bien? —preguntó. Alcanzó su bolso y sacó un par de pañuelos—. Aquí tiene.

—Gracias —Hikaru murmuró.

Kaoru evitó su mirada. Era bastante vergonzoso que él fuera quien se había aferrado a ella durante todo el trayecto, pero ahora ella estaba actuando como su niñera o algo. Aunque estaba algo feliz de que no se estaba riendo de ellos como Tamaki.

Aceptó el pañuelo.

—Sí, gracias, Haruhi-chan —dijo.

* * *

La media noche encontró al grupo de cuatro enfrente de la rueda de la fortuna, todos admirando la altura de ello...bueno, excepto Tamaki, quien estaba ocupado exprimiendo el agua fuera de su ropa, al haber sido empujado _accidentalmente _a las aguas poco profundas de un túnel. Habían intentado subir a cada atracción de la feria, incluso a cuales estaban hechos para los más jóvenes. Hikaru siguió insistiendo que estaba compensando por los momentos de su infancia en cuales nunca pudo subirse a esos juegos.

—Entonces, ¿subimos a éste como despedida? —Hikaru sugirió.

—Sí, por favor —Haruhi murmuró, y trató sin mucho éxito de suprimir un bostezo—. Estoy muy cansada.

En realidad Hikaru estaba muy emocionado por subir a la rueda de la fortuna. Arrastraría a Haruhi con él, y estaría solo con ella por cerca de diez de minutos. No es que fuera a intentar de hacer algo con ella, nunca haría algo que la lastimaría...pero aún así se sentiría algo especial. Sería su momento y el de ella. Probablemente Haruhi se dormiría...pero sería _su _hombro en el que estaría apoyándose.

Se estaba sintiendo bastante feliz ahora. Había tenido la mayor diversión que ha tenido en un largo tiempo, _además _de que estaba en términos de conversación con su hermano de nuevo, cosa que resaltaba todo esta tarde. Las cosas no podrían ser más perfectas...si tan sólo ese rubio bastardo no estuviera pegado de ellos. Se las arregló para esconder una sonrisa perversa; sí que le había dado una noche difícil a Tamaki...el incidente con el agua era probablemente lo peor que le había pasado, comparado con las palomitas con extra caramelo que Hikaru había tirado en frente del chico, chocando con él para que cayera en un charco de salsa, y la lista sigue...

No había forma de que Haruhi fuera con él después de eso.

Obtuvieron sus boletos y esperaron formados para su turno. Cuando al fin llegó, Hikaru se giró para tomar la mano de Haruhi, pero ella lo tomó por sorpresa, y deliberadamente lo empujó dentro del carruaje. Cayendo sobre la banca, se giró, luciendo horrorizado.

—Haruhi-chan, vienes muy fffuue... ¡Agh! —Hikaru cayó cuando Kaoru entró estrellándose con él—. ¡Oi! ¿A qué viene todo esto?

Pero Tamaki y Haruhi estaban afuera despidiéndose con la mano al tiempo que el controlador del juego cerraba la puerta a los gemelos. Aplastaron sus rostros contra el vidrio de la puerta cuando comenzó a moverse hacia arriba. Hikaru agitó un puño hacia ellos.

—¡Eso es bajo, Haruhi-chan! —Kaoru se había derrumbado en el asiento opuesto y ahora estaba observando afuera.

—No hay nada que podamos hacer ahora —murmuró—. A menos que planees en romper la ventana y ver si puedes volar...

—Ja, ja, ja,—Hikaru arrastró las palabras, y se acomodó en su asiento. Suspiró—. ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora?

Kaoru se encogió de hombros.

—¿Disfrutar la vista? —dijo—. Estoy más intrigado sobre el porqué Haruhi y Tamaki estaban tan decididos en ponernos en el mismo carruaje.

—Sí...

Al momento Hikaru se dio cuenta de que esta era la primera vez que los dos estaban solos desde que habían llegado a la feria, y el peso de su discusión vino estrellándose en él. Lo estaba manejando bien cuando los otros dos estaban cerca, pero ahora que era sólo él y Kaoru, se sentía algo incómodo.

Podía adivinar que por la forma en que Kaoru estaba rápidamente tocando su pie contra el piso que él también se sentía incómodo.

Hikaru aclaró su garganta.

—Y...nos divertimos, ¿no es así?

—_Hai._

—Aunque ese idiota de Tamaki sí que era molesto, ¿no crees?

—_Hai._

—Fue gracioso cuando lo empujé al agua, ¿verdad?

—_Hai._

Hikaru frunció el ceño.

—Fue realmente amable de Haruhi el invitarnos aquí, ¿no? —dijo, y agregó, —No te atrevas a decir _hai_.

—_H_...oh —Kaoru dijo, parpadeando al momento en que encaraba a su hermano. Se sonrojó—. Perdón.

Hikaru suspiró.

—No podemos seguir así, Kaoru —susurró.

—Bueno...yo no puedo. Sé que no te he estado hablando, pero me ha estado destrozando por dentro. No quiero dejar de hablarte nunca; se siente muy solo sin ti. Realmente te he extrañado, Kao-chan...y lamento todo lo que dije, pero estaba enojado. De verdad que no estaba pensando. Realmente lo siento.

Kaoru lo veía con la boca abierta.

—No creo que te haya escuchado disculparte jamás, Hikaru —finalmente dijo, y Hikaru se encogió de hombros. Una tenue sonrisa parecía deslizarse por su rostro—. Yo también siento lo que dije. Tampoco quise que fuera en serio. Te extrañé, también, Hika-chan.

Hubo un momentáneo silencio, antes de que los dos se alcanzaran en un fuerte abrazo. Para dos personas que estaban acostumbradas a dormir con sus brazos rodeando al otro, parecían años desde la última vez que se abrazaban, y lo saborearon. Era su momento a solas. Cuando se alejaron, lágrimas se formaban en las esquinas de los ojos de Kaoru.

Riendo, Hikaru se inclinó y limpió las lágrimas con sus dedos.

—Eres un bebé, Kao-chan —le molestó, y el mencionado le sacó la lengua. Su expresión se tornó seria de nuevo, y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho—. ¿Qué es lo que haremos con Haruhi, entonces? A ambos nos gusta, no tiene caso esconderlo.

Kaoru sonrió con cansancio.

—Es su decisión, ¿no? No sabemos, puede que hasta no le gustemos —le dijo.

—Eso es absurdo, Kaoru: a todos les gustamos.

—Bueno...no pelearemos por ella, ¿verdad? No dejaremos que una chica se meta entre nosotros. ¿Promesa?

—Promesa —Hikaru le aseguró—. Pero si ella se va por ese Tamaki, ¡contrataré un asesino a sueldo!

Kaoru rió, y Hikaru sonrió con felicidad. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había podido sentarse y pasar un buen rato con su hermano. Se sentía bien poder volver hacerlo.

_Te amo, Kaoru._

* * *

**N/A: ¡dun, dun, dun! ¡Así que los sentimientos están al aire! Las cosas se pondrán bastante interesantes desde ahora, ¿no crees? Y no, antes de que comiences a preguntarte, no estoy insinuando algún tipo de incesto con la última frase...es perfectamente normal que los hermanos se amen. Yo amo a mi hermano; ¡él es TAN lindo! (sonríe). De todas formas, trataré de actualizar más pronto la próxima vez. Pero por ahora, ¿un review? ¿Por favor?**

**¡Ja ne!**

**- S.N.B.**

_N/T: Creí conveniente poner los comentarios de la autora en este capítulo, pero lo he estado pensando desde hace un tiempo, ¿creen que es mejor si los pongo de ahora en adelante?_

_Hasta la próxima._


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A: ¡Konichiwa, minna-san! Estoy terriblemente avergonzada por la larga espera, pero aseguro que probablemente ya estén aburridos de escuchar mis disculpas. Sigo diciéndome que no debo enfocarme en más de una historia a la vez, pero me dejo llevar por esos duendecillos en mi cabeza! ¡lo juro! (sonríe con disculpa) Bueno, dejaré mis balbuceos y les dejaré leer el capítulo en paz, ¿vamos? ¡Disfruten!**

_N/T: Agradecimientos:_

Pabaji, Morte Blackrose, HitachiinObsession, y Hatoko Nara, por sus grandiosos reviews.

Pabaji, Izaaya, liss-arcangela, Lizbeth00, y Elizabehta Beilschmidt, por agregar a favoritos.

Pabaji, Izaaya, y aliencita, por alerta de historia.

Izaaya, por alerta de autor.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Mi vida sería una maravilla si Ouran High School Host Club fuera mío...pero no. Hatori Bisco es su legítima propietaria. ಥ_ಥ *se va a construir casas para hamsters*

* * *

**Trabajando para los Hitachiin**

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

—¡Haruhi-chan! Iremos al jacuzzi. ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?

La chica puso una expresión en blanco.

—Lo lamento, pero es que voy a... ¡Oigan! ¿Qué están haciendo? No...¡Suéltenme! —chilló al tiempo que los gemelos tomaban cada uno de sus brazos y comenzaron a marchar al corredor—. ¡Dije que NO!

Riendo, los gemelos la liberaron y corrieron a la habitación del jacuzzi, mientras decían cosas como, "¡Haruhi-chan, no eres divertida!" y "¡Aguafiestas!" por sobre sus hombros. A pesar de su exasperación, Haruhi no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que tocaba sus labios. Los gemelos habían estado actuando así toda la semana; siempre alegres, riendo, y haciendo todo, juntos. Las cosas definitivamente habían tomado un rumbo positivo desde el paseo a la feria. Era como si aquellos dos nunca estuvieron peleando los dos días anteriores en primer lugar. Haruhi estaba bastante impresionada.

Estaba impresionada de que su plan funcionó.

—Soy un genio —Siguió repitiéndose a sí misma.

Con los gemelos idos, se dirigió a su habitación para limpiarla. La noche anterior, los tres tuvieron una especie de pijamada. Hikaru y Kaoru habían insistido en que ella tenía que pasar la noche con ellos en su habitación. Habían movido una segunda cama para ella, y se mantuvieron despiertos hablando por unas horas, antes de caer rendidos. Por supuesto, cuando había despertado en la mañana e ido al baño para refrescarse, descubrió que los gemelos le habían pintado su rostro durante la noche. Estaba más que furiosa con ellos, pero aún así no pudo gritarles cuando los vio durmiendo, sus brazos rodeando al otro. Se había acostumbrado a verlos juntos ahora; era algo que se había vuelto normal para ella.

Mientras empezaba a tender la cama de los gemelos—la segunda cama había sido removida cuando despertó—comenzó a recordar lo que los gemelos le habían dicho la noche anterior. Se dio cuenta de que nunca antes ellos habían sido tan abiertos con ella.

—_Haruhi-chan, ¿aún estás despierta?_

—_Sí._

—_Haruhi-chan, nos gustas mucho, ¿no es así, Hikaru? Nunca nos había gustado alguien antes—ni siquiera nos agradan mucho nuestros padres; mamá siempre está trabajando en desfiles de moda, y papá está en África con sus minas de diamantes. Nunca habíamos tenido amigos. Pero tú eres nuestra amiga, Haruhi-chan, y nos gustas._

—_Por qué...por qué me están diciendo esto __**ahora**__._

—_H__aruhi-chan, si hay algo que Hikaru y yo aprendimos de ti, es que nunca debemos dejar algo para después. Entonces...te estamos diciendo esto ahora, antes que después. Tal vez tú deberías, también._

—_¿Te gustamos?_

—_Yo...ustedes están bien._

Juzgando por el silencio que siguió, Haruhi sabía que esa no era la respuesta que ellos esperaban, pero tampoco era que ella tuviera una idea de qué decirles. Realmente no sabía lo que sentía hacia los gemelos – A veces le agradaban, otras veces quería asesinarlos...no podía formar una idea sólida sobre ellos. Aún así, estaba algo abrumada por esa confesión. Le agradaba a los gemelos. Estaban encariñados con ella. Era lindo saber que les agradabas a las personas.

Cuando la hora del almuerzo llegó y los gemelos aún no aparecían, caminó con dificultad e involuntariamente hacia el enorme pasillo de la mansión Hitachiin, cual era como el interior de un gimnasio por sí solo. Tenía una piscina interna, un equipo completo de aparatos para hacer ejercicio, sin mencionar el jacuzzi y una sauna. Haruhi nunca se había metido allí, aun cuando los gemelos estuvieran en sus clases. Tenía la sospecha de que habían escondido cámaras por todo el gimnasio.

Dio un ligero empujón a la puerta y caminó adentro.

—¿Kaoru-sama? ¿Hikaru-sama? —llamó, su voz resonando contra las paredes y dando eco en la vasta habitación. Tomó unos cauteloso pasos hacia delante, sus ojos analizando el lugar—. El almuerzo está listo. Todo ese holgazaneo debió darles hambre, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

Su vista terminó en el jacuzzi, pero ya no tenía agua. Las luces en el cuarto de ejercicios estaban apagadas, y las ventanas del sauna no estaban empañadas de vapor. Frunciendo el entrecejo, caminó hacia la piscina.

—¡Hikaru-sama! ¡Kaoru-sama! —llamó de nuevo. Se detuvo en la orilla de la piscina, sus manos sobre su cadera—. ¡Espero que ustedes no estén con alguna de sus bromas de nuevo!

Haruhi no era estúpida, y ciertamente era muy cautelosa. Agudizando sus oídos, era capaz de escuchar el tenue ruido de pies tocando sobre el liso piso, acercándose cada vez más y más. Justo cuando estaban detrás de ella, se hizo a un lado para dejar que los gemelos cayeran a la piscina con un grito y un chapuzón. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, se mantuvo sobre ellos mientras surgían a la superficie, escupiendo agua de sus bocas.

—¡Eres mala, Haruhi-chan!

—¡Acabábamos de cambiarnos la ropa!

Rodó los ojos.

—¿_Yo_ soy la mala? —respondió—. Puedo recordarle que no era yo quien intentaba empujar al otro a... ¡NO!

Era tarde para que Haruhi reaccionara cuando cada gemelo tomó sus piernas y jalaron. Cayó dolorosamente sobre su trasero antes de ser arrastrada, completamente vestida, en la cálida agua. Se dejó sumergir por unos segundos, antes de salir a la superficie, escupiendo y quitándose agua de los ojos. Buscó alrededor a los gemelos, sólo para ver que ellos ya habían salido del agua, y estaban sonriendo burlonamente para con ella.

—¿Qué diablos fue eso? —Demandó, furiosa—. ¡Estoy empapada ahora! ¡Eso fue una broma cruel! ¡Dejen de reírse!

—¡_Gomen, gomen,_ Haruhi-chan! —Kaoru resolló, limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos. Estiró una mano, igual que Hikaru—. Ven, te ayudaremos a salir.

Haruhi aguantó la tentación de jalar al par dentro del agua otra vez, pero dudaba que tuviera la fuera para ello. Así que los dejó que la sacaran, y se mantuvo en el azulejo, empapada de pies a cabeza.

—¡Ustedes son insoportables! ¿A qué venía todo esto, empujarme al agua de esa forma? —exigió, fulminándolos con la mirada. Sin embargo, los gemelos ahora la estaban observando abiertamente, y frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que...? ¡Gah!

Apenas se había dado cuenta de que el vestido que estaba usando se había adherido a su cuerpo en todos los lugares. Se sintió sonrojar, y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, desvió la mirada lejos de ellos.

—¿Por favor podrían conseguirme una toalla, o una bata? —Dijo quedamente.

—S-sí...

—E-en un segundo...

—¡Dejen de mirarme!

* * *

A pesar de que ahora Haruhi estaba vestida con ropas algo holgadas, Hikaru no era capaz de sacar la imagen de ella saliendo de la piscina con su vestido adhiriéndose a su cuerpo de su mente. Dos veces ya ella lo ha atrapado mirándola, rápidamente teniendo que distraerse con algo más, para esconder sus sonrojadas mejillas. Ahora estaban sentados en la mesa de un lujoso restorán, lugar a cual la habían llevado para compensar por empujarla dentro de la piscina.

—No sé, pero estos platillos lucen demasiados caros para mí...—ahora ella estaba diciendo, mirando a los gemelos por sobre el menú.

—No pongas atención a los precios, Haruhi-chan —Kaoru le reprendió—. Nosotros estamos pagando, y tenemos dinero suficiente para alimentar a una nación entera, sabes.

Haruhi rodó los ojos ante su comentario, y volvió a inspeccionar el menú.

—Bueno, entonces creo que pediré el espagueti —decidió.

Hikaru asintió.

—Haruhi, ¡puedes tener espagueti cualquier otro día! —Exclamó, inclinándose por sobre la mesa para poder ver su menú—. Mira, ¿por qué no ordenas...?

—¿Ootoro? —ella dijo. Hikaru parpadeó.

—¿Atún? ¿Quieres pedir atún? —preguntó.

Ella asintió, sonriendo mansamente.

—Yo...nunca lo he comido antes, así que, si lo tienen, me gustaría probarlo —murmuró, sonrojándose ligeramente. A ese punto, ambos gemelos la estaban viendo con la boca abierta—. ¿Por favor?

—¡TRAIGAN OOTORO A ESTA MESA!

Un poco más de una hora después, los tres estaban sentados en una de los tantos limos de los gemelos. Haruhi todavía lucía bastante avergonzada, para el deleite de los gemelos – se veía tan linda cuando estaba avergonzada. Fue un desastre total en el restaurante, cuando los meseros volaban de ida y vuelta para su mesa, colocando platos de atún y toda clase de platillos exóticos debajo de su nariz. Casi todos los presentes que cenaban estaban observando su mesa con interés.

—No era necesario que llegaran a ese nivel, Hikaru-sama, Kaoru-sama —murmuró—. Gastaron más de 3000 dólares en esa comida.

Hikaru le sonrió alegremente.

—¡3000 no es nada, Haruhi-chan! —dijo con entusiasmo—. ¡Sólo es una pequeña parte de nuestra mesada diaria!

—¡No puedes tratar el dinero de esa forma! —ella dijo, agitada—. Allí hay personas que ni siquiera tienen 5 dólares para gastar por toda una semana, ¡y ustedes van y se gastan 3000 malditos dólares en una comida! ¡Una comida de la cual más de la mitad fue tirada a la basura!

Los gemelos simplemente le dieron una cortés mirada de perplejidad, y Kaoru preguntó:

—¿A dónde vamos ahora?

Hikaru ya tenía una idea bastante clara de dónde quería ir después, y ordenó el nombre del lugar al chofer por el interfono. En unos minutos, el trío estaba enfrente de una enorme boutique. Haruhi lucía como si estuviera lista para saltar de regreso al limo estacionado, pero por segunda en ese día, los gemelos la tenían encadenada y estaban marchando hacia delante. Unas cuantas palabras con la vendedora presente, y ella estaba siendo guiada a un cuarto de cambio. Hikaru y Kaoru se sentaron directo de la puerta, intercambiando sonrisas pícaras.

—Ya voy a salir —Haruhi anunció un poco después.

—¡De acuerdo!

La puerta se abrió y Haruhi dio un paso adelante vistiendo una blusa negra sin mangas cubierta de tachones brillosos, y una minifalda blanca con botas que llegaban pasando las rodillas. Parecía muy incómoda con lo que vestía. Como extra, los gemelos le dieron una señal con los pulgares abajo, y dijeron…

—Luces como una prostituta.

—¿QUÉ?

Corrió de vuelta y salió momentos después con una blusa de mangas medias cual estaba fuertemente ajustada alrededor de su pecho, y una falda plana color café. Los gemelos ladearon su cabeza a un lado.

—_Yada _—entonaron—. Ahora luces como nuestra profesora.

—¡No sé porqué estoy haciendo esto! —gritó, marchando de regreso.

Pero los gemelos sabían. De hecho, lo habían estado planeando desde hace tiempo; haciendo llamadas, contactando a las personas correctas, comprando cosas...querían que todo fuera perfecto. Nada tenía que salir mal, y para eso, Haruhi tenía que encontrar el atuendo perfecto. Habían sido encomendados con esa misión.

—No estoy segura de este... —ella tartamudeó.

Salió con un vestido del rosa más pálido. No tenía mangas, en cambio tenía tirantes para sostener el vestido. La tela se congregaba alrededor de su torso, con un suave moño blanco para amarrarlo. Abrazaba su cintura perfectamente, y luego bajaba libremente hasta sus pies. Como un toque especial, el cabello de Haruhi estaba adornado con una cinta rosada. Se veía adorable.

—Nos lo llevamos.

—Pero...pero... ¡Ni siquiera necesito un vestido!

—Lo necesitarás pronto, Haruhi-chan —Hikaru dijo, guiñándole un ojo—. Confía en nosotros.

* * *

**N/A: ¡Listo! ¿Para qué crees que los gemelos quieren el vestido? ¿Alguna idea? Ah, bueno, si les gustó esto, ¿entonces por favor podrías comentar? Ya tengo planeado los siguientes dos o tres capítulos, así que calculo que actualizaré más rápido la próxima vez. Hasta entonces, ¡Ja ne! **

- S. N. B.

_N/T: No tengo una definición muy concreta sobre el __ootoro__, por lo que encontré, es una parte del atún que es grasosa y cara. o.O Si encuentran algo más preciso háganmelo saber para corregir. Y también les advierto que soy horrible para traducir prendas de vestir, nunca fui buena para ese tipo de escenas..._

_¡Hasta pronto~!_


	12. Chapter 12

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos! ¿Sí que ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé, eh? (deja caer la cabeza) ya no me molestaré en hacer más excusas; simplemente no vale su tiempo, ¿no creen? (suspira) Sin embargo, ya que estoy alcanzando un punto importante en mi historia, y que estoy inspirada por los 12 volúmenes del manga que terminé de una sentada, quizá...sólo quizás pueda actualizar más pronto la próxima vez.**

**Como sea, gracias a todos por los lindos comentarios que me enviaron en el capítulo anterior, y por ahora, por favor disfruten éste.**

**Oh, y por cierto, si tienen curiosidad de lo que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo, siéntanse libres de explorar mi perfil para saber la respuesta. (Se da una reverencia)**

_N/T: Como siempre, de todo corazón, agradezco a:_

Perse B.J, Hatoko Nara, saskenaru, Liquid Dream Tragedy, camilita20, y Tsukasa Hitachin, por sus comentarios.

Bloody Shooter, caariiciiaazs, Liquid Dream Tragedy, kellyndrin, por agregar a favoritos.

Liquid Dream Tragedy y kellyndrin por agregar a alertas de historia.

_¿Alguno de ustedes ya ha visto el nuevo drama de Ouran? A pesar de que nunca me llamaron la atención los doramas debo decir que éste en particular está bien y me gustan las actuaciones; (sobre todo quien hace a Kyoya 0q0) si no me equivoco, en esta semana sale el capitulo donde Hikaru y Haruhi tienen su primera cita. 8D_

_Sin más preámbulos, disfruten su lectura~_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenece. Hatori Bisco es su legítima propietaria. _S.N.B_. es la dueña original de esta historia y yo sólo la tomé prestada para traducirla.

* * *

**Trabajando para los Hitachiin**

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

No importaba cuánto tratara de ignorarlo, el silencio en la habitación estaba comenzando a pesar horrores en los hombros de Kaoru. Cambió de posición sus pies y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, mientras intentaba evitar mirar a la chica sentada frente a su cama. Se habían mantenido así por la última media hora, desde el momento en que Hikaru los encerró dentro de la habitación de Haruhi. Claro, Kaoru sabía a qué venía todo eso, pero al parecer Haruhi no, y por lo visto, no estaba muy complacida.

—¿Entonces? —Ella al fin habló—, ¿Qué es lo que exactamente estamos haciendo aquí?

Kaoru fingió confusión.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir, Haruhi? ¡Obviamente estamos pasando tiempo de calidad! —exclamó.

—¿En mi habitación? —le reclamó.

—Tienes una linda habitación —él comentó—. Tiene un aura tan placentera. El rosa es tan suave a la vista.

Haruhi no se lo estaba tragando. Le frunció el ceño.

—Kaoru, hay algo que tú y Hikaru están ocultando de mí —respondió—. Hay una razón por la que no me dejas salir de mi habitación, y eso me dice que tiene algo que ver conmigo —Pausó un momento—. Ustedes...no han invitado a mi padre de nuevo, ¿o sí?

Kaoru negó con la cabeza.

—No, él no está aquí —Replicó.

—Entonces, ¿qué es? —le demandó, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

—Vamos, Haruhi-chan, no querrás arruinar la sorpresa, ¿verdad? —dijo, sonriendo, y ella abrió la boca para protestar pero él la interrumpió, diciendo— Ya sé que generalmente no te gustan las sorpresas, pero está bien tener una de vez en cuando, ¿ne?

—No entiendo cómo puede ser una sorpresa ahora que sé que hay una sorpresa —Apuntó.

Kaoru titubeó un segundo.

—Sí, este...Um, ¡pero no sabes qué tipo de sorpresa es! ¡Así que estarás bastante sorprendida cuando lo veas! —dijo deprisa, y Haruhi suspiró—. Así que hasta que Hikaru nos libere, trata de no quejarte mucho.

Le frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Y qué es lo que debemos hacer hasta el momento que él venga y haga eso? —cuestionó.

—Hablar —Kaoru dijo con suavidad, y procedió a sentarse a su lado, aunque saltó de regreso cuando la memoria de esa noche de tormenta invadió su mente. Tratando de no sonrojarse, optó por sentarse en el piso frente a ella, con sus piernas extendidas—. Sabes mucho sobre nosotros, Haruhi-chan, pero nosotros no sabemos mucho de ti. Nunca nos dices nada. ¿Es porque aún no confías en nosotros, o qué?

—Sólo para que sepan, nunca les pido que me cuenten algo, ustedes solos sueltan todo —le dijo.

Incluso después de meses, Kaoru aún no estaba acostumbrado a la falta de tacto que Haruhi podía tener.

—¿No quieres que te hablemos, entonces? ¿No estás interesada en conocernos? —puntualizó.

—No ponga palabras en mi boca, Kaoru-sama; eso no fue lo que dije —dijo con fatiga—. Quiero decir, por supuesto que quisiera saber más de ustedes, pero jamás iría y le preguntaría directamente a una persona que me hablaran de sí mismos. Quizás no estén cómodos en abrir sus vidas a otros. Quizás tengan algo que les gustaría mantener en secreto...

—Así que, básicamente _nos _estás _llamando_ descorazonados —Kaoru murmuró, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho.

Hubo un silencio en la habitación, en el cual Kaoru se removía inquieto, procesando las palabras de Haruhi – ¿podría ser que había algo que _ella _querría mantener en secreto? Haruhi habló de repente, y sus preguntas fueron olvidadas.

—Me...me gusta cocinar —declaró. Esperó por el comentario de Kaoru pero, para su suerte, no lo hizo—. Mi madre murió cuando era una niña, así que tuve que aprender a cocinar a temprana edad. Mi papá no podía cocinar porque siempre estaba ocupado con su trabajo. Al principio pensé que era un fastidio; Tenía que buscar las recetas que mi mamá me dejó y leer su pequeña letra, y luego tenía que buscar los ingredientes y hacer la comida...y a veces se tornaba en un enorme desastre. Pero, después, cuando veía lo feliz que hacía a mi papá el verme cocinar para él, comencé a sentirme feliz también, porque era capaz de ayudar a papá a través de la cocina...y desde ese momento comenzó a gustarme cocinar.

Kaoru sonrió.

—Cómo... ¿Cómo era tu madre? —preguntó.

La expresión de Haruhi se suavizó.

—Mi madre era maravillosa —le respondió—. Era una mujer muy alegre, y muy optimista. Era abogada, sabes, y era bastante buena en lo que hacía. Quiero ser abogada como ella; ese siempre ha sido mi deseo. Papá y yo la extrañamos terriblemente...ella era una luz en nuestras vidas.

—Lo lamento; no debí preguntarte sobre ella —Kaoru dijo quedamente.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo estés; siempre estoy feliz de hablar sobre ella —replicó—. ¿De qué otra forma puedes recordar a las personas si dejas de hablar de ellas?

—Sí... —él concordó—. ¿Tienes alguna fotografía?

—Por supuesto —respondió. Abrió el gabinete que estaba al lado de su cama y sacó un pequeño marco de madera. Pasó los dedos por la foto un segundo, antes de girar hacia Kaoru—. Esta fue tomada unos días antes de que muriera.

Le pasó la fotografía y Kaoru la estudió por un momento: era una foto de una mujer con largo cabello castaño, cuyos brazos estaban rodeando a una pequeña niña que sólo podía ser Haruhi. Ambas estaban sonriendo, y se estremeció al pensar que la sonrisa feliz de Haruhi fue remplazada con lágrimas de tristeza dos días después. Era impulsivo; no podía evitarlo, pero Kaoru se levantó y envolvió a Haruhi en un breve, pero fuerte, abrazo. Cuando la soltó, ella lucía perpleja.

—¿Para qué fue eso? —preguntó.

Kaoru sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Es por ser la maravillosa persona que eres —respondió. La chica ladeó la cabeza a un lado, al parecer confusa, así que él juntó sus manos—. Y, como ahora sabrás, Hikaru tenía otros planes en mente cuando me encerró aquí contigo.

Haruhi se puso cautelosa.

—¿_Otros_ planes? —dio eco.

—Sip —dijo, y voló a su guardarropa. Deslizó las puertas y echó un vistazo—. Hmm...

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —quiso saber la castaña.

Kaoru ahora estaba buscando entre la ropa.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? ¡Ah! —exclamó, y para el horror de ella, sacó el vestido color rosa pálido que los gemelos le habían comprado tiempo atrás. Kaoru sonrió abiertamente—. Hay que cambiarte en esto.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque...de acuerdo al contrato, tienes que hacer todo lo que te pedimos —dijo con aire de suficiencia.

—¡No voy a ponerme un vestido sólo porque usted me lo pide! —soltó en un gritito alarmado.

Él hizo un mohín.

—¿Me estás llamado pervertido? —cuestionó.

Le fulminó con la mirada.

—¡No! ¡Sólo quise decir que usar ese vestido sin razón aparente es completamente sospechoso! —le corrigió.

—Oh, pero hay una razón para ello, Haruhi-chan, sólo que no sabes cuál es —dijo, con un brillo maquiavélico en sus ojos. Avanzó hacia Haruhi, el vestido sostenido frente a él—. Ahora sé una buena niña y úsalo.

—¡No lo haré! —rezongó.

—Aw, vamos, Haruhi-chan...

—No, no lo usaré con usted en la habitación, ¿acaso es estúpido? —le soltó.

Kaoru se sonrojó.

—Ah —dijo, la comprensión cayéndole encima. Miró a su alrededor—. Bien, No sé qué hacer...ya que estamos encerrados aquí...

Ella tomó el vestido y lo abrazó contra su pecho.

—Voltéese, y no se atreva a mirar hasta que yo le diga que es seguro mirar —le indicó, y él asintió sumiso—. Bien, me alegra que hayamos podido entendernos. Ahora, gírese y mire la pared.

Kaoru hizo lo que le ordenaron, y se giró para encarar la pared. Sin embargo, pronto descubrió que quizás necesitaría bloquear sus oídos también, porque el sonido de ropa removiéndose era suficiente para darle ideas a cualquiera. Apretó los ojos y la mandíbula. Intentó cantar una canción en su mente, pero no ayudó en nada; sus pensamientos seguían volviendo a Haruhi, y tuvo que emplear mucho de su autocontrol para detenerse de voltear y mirar.

Al fin, después de unos minutos que le parecieron una eternidad a Kaoru, Haruhi le dijo que podía ver. A pesar de que ya la había visto en ese vestido, Kaoru aún no podía evadir esa sensación abrumadora que tuvo cuando vio a Haruhi. Lucía absolutamente adorable. El rosa le acentuaba perfectamente; era una lástima que ella no usara ese color con más frecuencia. Se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando sin pudor alguno, y sacudió la cabeza.

—Te ves encantadora, Haruhi-chan —dijo con suavidad.

—Gracias, quiero decir...después de todo, usted y Hikaru-sama me consiguieron este vestido —Replicó.

Tuvo que sostener el impulso de reír; Haruhi podía ser tan inocente a veces. Caminó en su dirección y la estudió en diferentes ángulos.

—No te importa si cepillo tu cabello y aplico un poco de maquillaje, ¿sí? —le preguntó.

—Eh, adelante; no hay nada más que hacer, igualmente —dijo a regañadientes, mirando con mordacidad la puerta.

Pronto fue sentada en una silla, y Kaoru gentilmente pasaba el cepillo por sus suaves hebras cafés, cuales él notó que desprendían un olor muy agradable...como lavanda, combinada con nuez moscada. Entonces removió el cabello de su rostro con dos broches plateados que tenían pequeñas mariposas rosadas. Su rostro, él pensó, era hermoso así como estaba y no necesitaba mucho maquillaje. Terminó dándole un toque a sus pestañas con el pincel de rímel, un poco de rubor en las mejillas, y un tenue desliz de rosa pálido en sus labios...esos labios que Kaoru anhelaba besar.

Esos pequeños labios estaban magnetizando sus ojos. Apenas estaba consciente de que estaba inclinándose hacia ella cuando vino un toque en la puerta, y se alejó inmediatamente.

—¿Sí? —profirió en un graznido.

—Kaoru, ¿está todo listo? —La voz de Hikaru resonó a través de la puerta—. Todo está terminado en mi parte.

—¡Sí! Todo terminado. La princesa está lista —Kaoru respondió, y Haruhi comenzó a decir, "Prin—" pero él la cortó—. No seas impaciente, Haruhi-chan. Acordamos que esperarías, ¿cierto?

—Cierto —Ella murmuró.

* * *

Haruhi descubrió que no tuvo que esperar mucho, unos momentos después, los gemelos, ahora usando trajes de gala, la estaban escoltando por uno de los tantos pasillos de la mansión. Tenía un brazo cerrado en torno al brazo derecho de Kaoru e izquierdo de Hikaru, y estaban avanzando con paso lento ya que ella estaba encontrando difícil caminar en los zapatos de tacón que ellos le forzaron usar. Tenía mucha curiosidad sobre qué tenían en mente los gemelos...y también preocupada de que estuvieran aplicándole otra de sus bromas. Estaba determinada en seguir en alerta.

Pero de ser así, ¿por qué usar todo el maquillaje, el vestido y extravagantes broches? Les lanzó una mirada al rostro de los gemelos y notó que estaban brillando con deleite suprimido, y su ansiedad aumentó. ¿De qué era lo que estaban tan felices? Esto no podía ser bueno...

Cuando se acercaron a la puerta que daba al salón de baile, pudo sentir a los gemelos temblar ligeramente. Estaba a punto de darle voz a sus dudas, cuando ellos se detuvieron frente a la puerta, obligándola a detenerse también.

Suspiró.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa con ustedes dos? —interrogó—. ¿A qué va todo esto?

No la miraron, pero hablaron al mismo tiempo.

—Haruhi-chan, sabes cuánto nos agradas. Y decidimos hacer algo especial por ti sólo para probártelo —entonaron—. Dimos lo mejor, y esperamos que te guste nuestra sorpresa.

Haruhi pausó por un momento, y entonces rió. Eso pareció agravarlos.

—¡O-oi! ¡Estamos intentando ser amables aquí! —Hikaru protestó.

—¡Sí! ¿Por qué te estás burlando? —Kaoru demandó.

Impulsivamente, Haruhi jaló al par y le dio a cada uno un torpe, medio abrazo.

—Ustedes dos sí que son unos tontos —les amonestó—. Debieron saber por ahora que no me interesa lo extravagante. Prefiero las palabras...dejan un sentimiento más placentero.

Estuvieron callados por un segundo, y luego Hikaru tomó la palabra.

—Eso...es bueno de escuchar, pero... ¿estás segura de que no quieres ser parte de tu propia... —dijo, y él y Kaoru empujaron las puertas para revelar el espectáculo tras ellos— ...fiesta de cumpleaños?

—¡SORPRESA, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, HARUHI!

Haruhi se quedó en shock. En la enorme, brillantemente decorada sala de baile se encontraban todas las personas que ha conocido toda su vida. Vecinos, familia, amigos del instituto, amigos de la escuela media...todos usaban gorros de fiesta. Había un enorme letrero sobre sus cabezas impregnado con letras doradas, cuales decían "¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, HARUHI!" Estaba perpleja. Realmente no podía creer que...

—¿Olvidé mi cumpleaños? —dijo en un tono vacío.

Los gemelos rieron.

—Sip, lo olvidaste —respondieron—. Te absorbiste tanto con tu trabajo que olvidaste tu cumpleaños. Tu padre nos dijo que esto pasaría, y nosotros actuamos al respecto.

Haruhi se sintió abrumada; no podía recordar la última vez que alguien hizo algo tan amable por ella. Les sonrió suavemente.

—Muchas gracias por esto, a ambos —murmuró—. Honestamente no sé cómo pagarles.

—No necesitas preocuparte sobre eso _ahora_, Haruhi-chan —Hikaru dijo, sonriendo con picardía, y ella se preguntó si había hablado demasiado pronto—. Por ahora, sólo disfruta tu fiesta, y...

El par se inclinó y plantaron un beso en cada una de sus mejillas.

—Feliz cumpleaños —dijeron con suavidad.

—¿Tuvieron que hacer eso aquí? —refunfuñó, notando que las personas dentro del lugar ahora los veían con interés. Se abrazó con sus brazos—. Hablando de mi padre, ¿dónde está? No parece estar por aquí.

—Dijo que tuvo algo que atender —Hikaru respondió con el ceño ligeramente fruncido—. Pero deberá estar aquí pronto.

—Sí, lo estará. Hasta entonces, Haruhi-chan, deberías disfrutar tu fiesta —Kaoru dijo, empujándola ligeramente dentro de la habitación—. Mira a todas esas personas que vinieron a celebrar tu cumpleaños. Debes sentirte emocionada de verlos. Ha pasado tiempo, ¿no es así?

—Sí...sí, ha pasado tiempo.

Haruhi se "mezcló" a la multitud. Estaba sorprendida con la cantidad de personas que los gemelos lograron invitar. Asumió que fue gracias a la ayuda de su padre, pero aún así era asombroso. Se sintió conmovida ante el pensamiento de los problemas que los gemelos pasaron sólo para darle esta fiesta de cumpleaños. Realmente no les reponía su trabajo. Incluso cuando estaba aceptando regalos y buenos deseos de sus amigos, seguía dando miradas a los gemelos, quienes veían todo a distancia. Se preguntó porqué no estaban interactuando, cuando usualmente eran el alma de todas las fiestas.

Apenas los alcanzó cuando su padre entró estrepitosamente por las puertas. Ranka buscó alrededor frenéticamente, y una vez habiendo localizado a su hija, corrió hacia ella. Ella se apresuró a saludarlo, con los gemelos pegados a sus talones.

—Papá, hol...—comenzó, pero él la detuvo posando sus manos sobre sus hombros—. ¿Papá, qué pasa?

—Haruhi, tu universidad...la universidad a la que aplicaste... —dijo con voz quebrada.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —ella dijo con ansiedad.

Ranka se enderezó, y extrajo un sobre de su bolsillo. Se lo pasó a Haruhi, quien rápidamente lo abrió y sacó el papel doblado que estaba dentro. Con los gemelos detrás de ella, los tres comenzaron a leer. Fueron segundos antes de que alguno hablara.

—... ¿Obtuve mi beca? —Haruhi susurró.

* * *

**N/A: ¡Listo! ¡Ooh, cliffhanger! ****¡Con la beca, Haruhi ya no necesita trabajar! ¿Qué es lo que creen que pasará ahora? Bueno, para saberlo, ¿sólo tendrás que leer el siguiente capítulo, ne? Hasta entonces, ¡por favor comenten!**

**Ja ne!**

_-S. N. B._

_N/T: Eso es todo por hoy, lectores. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._

_Hasta la próxima, ¡y feliz 16 de septiembre!_


	13. Chapter 13

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos! ¡Estoy de regreso con otro capítulo! Decidí reservar este viernes para escribir, ya que voy a estar **_**extremadamente**_** ocupada el siguiente par de semanas. Gracias a todos los comentarios que me enviaron la última vez, y sé que les gustaría saber lo que pasará ahora, así que los dejaré leer. ¡Disfruten!**

_N/T: Sí, sigo viva y sí, no me he rendido. Una enorme disculpa a todos por mi larga ausencia. Seré breve. El tiempo pasa volando y sucedió lo peor que le puede pasar a uno: perdí la inspiración. D:_

_Pero me obligué a mi misma a sentarme y escribir esto todo el día. Ya es un progreso, ¿no?_

_Agradecimientos._

Raily-and-Ray, Perse B.J, camilita20, Hatoko Nara, pinkus-pyon, Melody, Guest y Meliiii por sus comentarios.

Favoritos: Reykou Higurashi, Yuki-fu, Elizabehta Beilschmidt, Alcatraces, sakuritakiss, pinkus-pyon, The Gray-Eyed Girl, mecabetuboka, Meliiii.

Alertas de historia: zsck1997, Son tsukasa, Elizabehta Beilschmidt, Coralle Simidt, XxLuciernagas-sakuxX, sliper-moon, The Gray-Eyed Girl.

Alertas de autor: The Gray-Eyed Girl.

_¡Perdonen si me faltan!_

_¡Feliz año nuevo!_

* * *

**Trabajando para los Hitachiin**

**Capítulo 13**

* * *

Después de que el pastel fue cortado, los obsequios abiertos y los invitados escoltados hasta la puerta, el salón de baile se tornó siniestramente silencioso. Aún deslumbraba con las decoraciones de la fiesta, pero la atmósfera ya no era brillante. Mientras que Ranka se revoloteaba organizando los regalos de su hija en una pila y doblando el papel en perfectos rectángulos, Haruhi y los gemelos se sentaron en un sofá, con Haruhi en medio de ellos.

Sus delicados dedos estaban sosteniendo su carta de aceptación; no la había soltado desde el momento que su padre se la dio. Los gemelos miraban el sobre con desprecio, como si desearan quemarlo hasta cenizas bajo su fulminante mirada.

Haruhi se aclaró la garganta.

—Entonces…—dijo en tono familiar—. Creo que ahora me iré a la cama. Muchas gracias por la fiesta; fue un gran gesto—. Hizo el ademán de levantarse pero los gemelos pusieron una mano en cada uno de sus hombros y la forzaron de regreso al sofá—. ¡O-oigan!

—Necesitamos hablar sobre esto, Haruhi-chan —dijeron al unísono.

Lució ligeramente sorprendida.

—¿De qué es lo que hay que hablar? —preguntó.

Hikaru alzó la mano y trató de quitarle el sobre, pero ella lo sostuvo con fuerza. La miró de forma significativa.

—Esto es de lo que hay hablar, Haruhi-chan; tu beca —respondió. Había una extraña sensación recorriendo su cuerpo; se sentía pesada, cansada...y estaba ese sentimiento de pesadez en su estómago—. La beca de tu universidad.

—¿Qué hay con ella? Pensé que estaba feliz de obtuve una beca —ella contestó.

—No te hagas la inocente conmigo, Haruhi-chan: sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando —habló vehemente.

Ella lo miró, retándole.

—No, para ser claros, Hikaru-sama, no sé de lo que está hablando —le respondió.

—¿No? ¡Bien, entonces, te diré! —estalló—, ¡No puedes venir a nuestras vidas toda inocente, para luego abandonarnos en la primera oportunidad! Ahora tienes una beca, así que piensas que puedes renunciar a este empleo e irte, ¿me equivoco?

—Hikaru...—Kaoru dijo, tratando de calmar a su hermano.

—Sí, ya no tengo que trabajar para ganar dinero si la escuela decidió darme la beca —ella contestó.

—¡Entonces piensa de nuevo! ¡No puedes dejar este lugar; estás atada a nosotros por un contrato de un año, cosa que claramente señala que no puedes irte o tendrás que pagar una multa de dos mil dólares! ¿Ya olvidaste el contrato? —le demandó, luciendo triunfante—. No puedes irte hasta que tu contrato termine y tenemos un poco más de ocho meses para eso.

Ahora Haruhi estaba viendo su regazo, su cuerpo temblando ligeramente. Kaoru le lanzó una mirada enojada y Hikaru inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber sido tan agresivo. Trató de tocar su hombro, pero ella rápidamente abofeteó su mano lejos.

—Haruhi...—dijo suavemente.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Eres tan egoísta, Hikaru —dijo, cualquier formalidad entre ellos olvidada. Él se encogió de dolor—. Tú _sabes _que quiero ir a la universidad. Sabes que quiero terminar mis estudios y todo lo que tú puedes pensar es en tu maldito contrato. ¿Sabes qué es lo que voy a hacer, Hikaru? ¿Hacerte? Voy a romper ese contrato. ¿Cuánto dinero he hecho? ¿Mil, mil quinientos dólares? Sólo necesito trabajar un par de semanas más y podré pagar la sanción. Toma tu dinero de regreso, no lo necesito.

—¿Quién es egoísta?

—¡Hikaru, basta! —Kaoru dijo con urgencia.

—Kaoru, tú estás tan molesto con esto como yo, así que no trates de ser el mediador —Hikaru dijo, cortante.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que estás molesto? —ella demandó.

—¿Quién es el egoísta ahora? —le soltó de vuelta—. Obviamente no te importa nada más que tú, Haruhi. Estás tan feliz de botarnos e ir a tu universidad que probablemente no tomarás un teléfono y llamarnos una vez que te hayas ido.

Haruhi se sonrojó.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —bufó—. ¡Les llamaría cada cierto…!

—¿Igual como llamas a tu padre? —Hikaru tanteó y ella flaqueó. Ranka estaba de pie a unos pasos de distancia del sofá; las enfadadas voces habían atraído su atención—. Ni siquiera llamas a tu padre con regularidad, ¿y esperas que me crea que nos llamarás a nosotros, que ni siquiera somos familia?

Los hombros de Haruhi temblaron.

—Lo que sucede entre mi padre y yo no es de tu incumbencia —dijo—. Mi papá sabe por qué no le hablo. No necesita una explicación de mí. Sabe que es lo mejor.

—¿Lo mejor para ti o para él? —Hikaru preguntó.

—¡Lo mejor para los dos!

Fue Ranka quien habló entonces.

—Extraño que parece que tú siempre sabes lo que es mejor para todos sin siquiera preguntar, Haru-chan —Dijo con calma. Haruhi encontró su mirada por unos segundos, antes de ponerse de pie y salir apresuradamente del salón. Ranka suspiró y peinó su cabello hacia atrás—. Bueno, este será un cumpleaños que no olvidará con prisa...

Kaoru también se puso de pie.

—¿No deberíamos ir tras ella? —preguntó con preocupación.

—Yo iré a hablar con ella —Ranka contestó—. Sin embargo, no la culpo mucho, Hikaru-kun. Mi hija ha crecido pensando que no necesita a nadie para seguir. Nunca dependió de nadie, ni siquiera de mí. No necesita el consejo o ayuda de nadie. Es por eso...que nunca me llama. Realmente no me necesita; es una mujer fuerte, justo como su madre.

Hikaru apretó sus puños contra sus rodillas.

—Pero _nosotros_ la necesitamos, Ranka-san —susurró.

* * *

Haruhi se dejó caer en la suave cama y lloró como si no hubiera llorado en años. Sus manos tomaron las sábanas de seda y las retorció en su agarre, mientras sus lágrimas empapaban la almohada. Dejó salir silenciosos quejidos cuales hacían eco en el vacío de su cuarto. No sabía por qué estaba llorando; nunca dejaba que sus emociones sacaran lo mejor de ella, pero ahora… ¿qué era? ¿Las palabras de Hikaru o el avistamiento de dolor en los ojos de su padre? ¿Por qué sentía como si hubiera hecho algo mal? Nunca hizo nada malo, ¿entonces por qué...?

Lentamente se levantó y limpió sus lágrimas. Eso no detuvo los temblores. Estaba estremeciéndose con furia reprimida. _¿Cómo se atreve, cómo se atreve Hikaru a hablarme de esa forma? ¿Y qué si es mi jefe? ¿Qué no hay reglas de trabajadores que prevengan tales maneras de hablar?_

Su corazón latía dolorosamente dentro de su pecho y sólo cuando levantó su mano contra él se dio cuenta que la carta todavía estaba entre sus dedos, aunque horriblemente doblada y arrugada por el momento. Entrando en pánico, sacó la carta del sobre y se apresuró a su closet para aplanarla frenéticamente contra la madera. Cuando terminó, aún estaba un poco rugosa pero era capaz de leer el contenido sin problemas.

"_Querida Fujioka-san:_

_Estamos complacidos en informarle que hemos revisado su solicitud de beca y la hemos encontrado excelente, eso sin mencionar que ha conseguido calificación perfecta en todos sus exámenes. Nunca hemos visto algo como esto, y estaríamos deleitados en tener a una estudiante tan brillante como usted en nuestra universidad y, por eso, le ofrecemos una beca completa durante el tiempo que usted esté con nosotros._

_No detallaremos más, estamos anticipando conocerla en persona para una pequeña conversación. Si aún desea un lugar con nosotros, por favor responda a esta carta lo más pronto posible para arreglar una entrevista con usted. Haría bien en no retrasarse ya que nos encantaría que empezara esta primavera (eso es un mes desde ahora), y si no acepta la beca, me temo que tendremos que darla a otro estudiante._

_Gracias_

_¡Que tenga un buen día!_

_Suzumiya Rika"_

Era un mensaje corto, pero directo. Le dijo a Haruhi todo lo que quería escuchar...y lo que no quería escuchar. Quería escuchar que fue aceptada en su beca, pero no quería escuchar que tenía que empezar tan rápida y repentinamente. No lo había admitido en frente de los gemelos, pero en realidad se sentía triste de que iba a tener que dejarlos; en esos últimos meses, se habían vuelto una parte cotidiana de su vida. Lágrimas brotaron otra vez pero fue rápida en limpiarlas cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

—¿Quién es? —dijo con voz ronca.

—Haru-chan, soy yo —vino la voz de Ranka—. ¿Puedo pasar?

Haruhi realmente no quería hablar con su padre ahora, pero sabía que no tomaría un no por respuesta.

—Está bien —contestó.

Ranka abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza. Sonrió alegre. —Vaya, esta es la primera vez que he estado aquí —dijo, dando un paso dentro—. Esta casa es tan grande que no puedes ver todo incluso si te quedas un par de días.

Haruhi dijo nada y simplemente se ocupó con jugar con las sábanas. No podía verlo a los ojos; lo que Hikaru dijo en el salón...era cierto – nunca se tomó la molestia de llamar a su padre, a menos que los gemelos la presionaran por ello. Cuando él se sentó a su lado, trató de levantarse y alejarse pero un agarre en su brazo la detuvo de ir a algún lado.

—Haruhi...—dijo con suavidad.

—No hice nada malo —ella respondió tercamente.

Ranka suspiró.

—No seas así —le reprendió con gentileza—. Sabes que lastimaste a Hikaru. ¿No eran siempre amables contigo? ¿No acaban de darte una fiesta de cumpleaños esta noche? ¿No merecen un poquito de reconocimiento de tu parte?

—No importa; al final de todo ellos son mis jefes y yo su mucama —respondió—. Siempre será una relación laboral. Una vez que me vaya de la casa, simplemente conseguirán a alguien más y la vida continuará.

—Siempre fuiste tan inocente, pequeña —su padre dijo, sonando ligeramente jovial —. ¿Una relación laboral? ¿Eso es lo que a ti te parece?

—Sí.

—Yo lo dudo bastante —dijo, sonriendo, demasiado para su desconcierto.

* * *

—¡No presiones! ¡Me disculparé! ¡Deja de empujarme!

Ranka dio un pequeño aleteo con su mano antes de darse la vuelta. Haruhi estaba de regreso en el salón, sólo que esta vez ella y Hikaru eran los únicos presentes – Kaoru se había ido a dormir, dejando a su hermano solo en el espacioso lugar con sus pensamientos. Ahora estaba de pie al lado de una de las ventanas y le estaba dando la espalda. Haruhi se sintió contrariada; no se quería disculpar, pero su padre le prometió que no se quedaría a dormir esa noche si le decía a Hikaru que lo sentía. Era un buen trato, además, ¿qué eran un par de palabras?

Se aclaró la garganta mientras se acercaba. Se detuvo un par de pasos tras él y guardó sus manos tras su espalda.

—Hikaru-sama —dijo fuerte y claro, pero Hikaru la ignoró. Frunció el ceño—. Bueno, sólo he venido aquí para disculparme por haber sido tan grosera y molesta con usted; no era mi lugar para hacerlo. Lo siento.

Hikaru no dijo nada hasta entonces, así que Haruhi apretó sus puños, pero trató de mantener la calma.

—Si no necesita nada más, Hikaru-sama, entonces me retiraré —le avisó, y dio vuelta para ir a la puerta.

—¿Crees que una disculpa como esa resolverá todo? —Hikaru preguntó de repente y ella se congeló en su movimiento— Una disculpa no cambia el hecho de que nos abandonarás e irás a tu lujosa universidad.

El comentario le irritó un poco; si alguien iba a una lujosa universidad, eran los propios gemelos. No obstante, sostuvo la cabeza fría y se giró de nuevo.

—Hikaru-sama, personas van y vienen, sólo soy una sirvienta...y esas vienen y van mucho más rápido —le dijo.

Hikaru se volteó para encararla, su expresión feroz.

—¿Quién es la sirvienta aquí? —explotó—. ¡No eres una sirvienta! ¡Nunca fuiste una para mí, o para Kaoru!

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? — ella preguntó, perdiendo su templanza repentinamente—. Soy una sirvienta; mi contrato dice que soy una mucama; todos los empleados y criados dicen que soy una sirvienta. Sólo estás siendo ridículo; ¡no soy nada más que una criada para ti! ¡Supérelo! ¡Simplemente se conseguirá a otra y se olvidará de mí eventualmente!

—¡No puedo hacer eso! —le gritó de vuelta.

—Tendrá que hacerlo, ¡porque me iré de aquí pronto! –ella dijo vehemente.

—¡No puedes irte! No puedes irte porque...Te amo, ¿escuchaste eso? _¡Te amo! _—él dijo enfurecido.

Haruhi apenas tuvo unos segundos para estar sorprendida antes de que Hikaru tomara su rostro entre sus manos y presionara sus labios contra los suyos en un feroz beso, su boca moviéndose violentamente sobre la suya. Pasmada, la única cosa que llegó a su mente fue patear la pierna de Hikaru. Él se encogió de dolor y mordió los labios de Haruhi, pero no la soltaba de su agarre. Golpeó frenéticamente su pecho, pero él sólo pasó un brazo detrás de su espalda y la apretujó contra él, mientras plantaba su otra mano en su nuca, presionando su boca más fuerte con la de ella.

Sin embargo, el verdadero shock de Haruhi llegó cuando la lengua de Hikaru se deslizó dentro de su boca y se encontró mordiéndola...sacando sangre. Hikaru gritó y se alejó de ella entonces, su mano contra su boca. Se alejó de él, con las mejillas rojas, su pecho subiendo y bajando con dificultad.

—¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso? —él demandó, su voz saliendo amortiguada.

Ella estaba al borde de lágrimas.

—¡Esa es mi línea! —le gritó—. ¿Para qué diablos fue ese..._beso_?

—Métete esto en la cabeza, Haruhi: Yo. Te. Amo...y si tengo que mostrártelo por fuerza bruta, entonces que así sea —siseó.

Hubo un momentáneo silencio, en el cual ambos sostuvieron la vista del otro. Fue Haruhi quien dio el siguiente paso; se le lanzó encima, empujándolo contra el suelo, cayendo arriba de él. Hikaru estuvo sorprendido y abrió la boca para decir algo pero Haruhi cerró sus labios sobre los suyos y pasó su mano por su cabello, aniquilando sus palabras y camino de pensamientos. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue besarla con ferviente pasión.

Kaoru estaba en la puerta del salón, cubierto por las sombras, mirando silenciosamente los cuerpos moverse frenéticamente contra el piso.

* * *

**N/A: Tengamos una cosa en claro: Haruhi y Hikaru **_**no **_**están teniendo relaciones sexuales. Solamente están en una sesión ferviente de besos, es todo; nunca escribiría escenas de sexo. Jamás. Y Kaoru no es un pervertido por verlos, sólo está...en shock. ¿Podrían dejar review? ¡Estaré esperando sus comentarios!**

-S.N.B.

_N/T: he editado todos los capítulos y remplazado las comillas por los guiones, ya que es la forma "correcta" (maldito corregidor de Word que no me dejaba acomodarlas). Espero que sea más cómodo para ustedes._

_Mientras releía para inspirarme también noté que uso mucho el tiempo copretérito y se vuelve algo repetitivo. Traté de modificar un poco (igual aproveché para cambiar algunas frases incorrectas y errores ortográficos), pero no puedo hacer mucho porque la historia originalmente está así. *suspira* ¿Qué se le va hacer?_

_Ahora, me esconderé en un rincón. *se arrastra lejos*_


	14. Chapter 14

**N/A: ¡Hola! Así que, después de navegar por muchas, MUCHAS páginas de fotos de Ouran en Photobucket, me llegó la inspiración para empezar a trabajar este capítulo. Siempre es así conmigo – el otro día pasé cuatro horas mirando imágenes de chocolates, y comí muchas barras de chocolate después de eso. En fin, ¡gracias a todos por sus reviews! Noté que hubo muchos preocupados por el futuro de Kaoru. Jeje. Como sea, ¿cómo están tan seguros de que Haruhi no lo escogerá a él al final, eh? (guiño) Pero por ahora, los dejaré para que puedan leer, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Disfruten!**

_N/T: Agradecimientos:_

Comentarios: eve-tsuki, Deyitha, RitsuFujioka, makainorobin12, y Foreverseeker.

Favoritos: eve-tsuki, Deyitha, Aiiram**, **Kyle-Neko.

_Sin mucho qué decir, me prometí que terminaría de traducir esta historia antes de que acabara el año...veamos qué tan bien cumplo mis promesas._

* * *

**Trabajando para los Hitachiin**

**Capítulo 14**

* * *

Era como si su mente estuviera en blanco en los últimos minutos y repentinamente saltó fuera de su órbita. Lo que fuera que haya sido, hizo que Haruhi se alejara tan bruscamente que sus labios y los de Hikaru crearon un horrible sonido, como un destapacaños siendo sacado, mientras se separaban. Ya que parte de las extremidades del dúo estaban enredadas debido a su frenética "lucha libre" en el suelo de marfil, encontró difícil poder escurrirse y esto le dio la oportunidad a Hikaru de arrastrarla hacia él otra vez.

Cuando sus labios ocuparon los suyos en otro apasionado beso, su mente comenzó a hundirse en la nada de nuevo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de derretirse contra él, su mente dio otro salto de consciencia obligándola a empujarlo, presionando sus manos contra su pecho mientras forcejeaba por tratar de sentarse. Hikaru, todavía aturdido por besar a Haruhi, no entendió los indicios así que sus dedos apretujaron el frente de su vestido en un intento de traer de vuelta su frágil cuerpo hacia sus impacientes brazos de nuevo.

—¡No! —ella siseó, quitando su mano de un bofetón.

Hikaru lucía estupefacto. —Haruhi, ¿qué...? —demandó.

—Sólo... —murmuró, luchando por tratar de separase y exitosamente gateando un par de veces lejos de él. —...no me toques, por favor.

Colocando el peso entre sus codos, Hikaru se acomodó en una posición más vertical.

—_¿No me toques? —_repitió, sonando entretenido—. Lo siento, Haruhi, ¿pero no fuiste tú la que me tacleó primero y comenzó a besarme?

Haruhi estaba arreglando nerviosamente su vestido y cubriendo sus piernas que habían sido expuestas en algún punto de su sesión apasionada de besos.

—Bueno, s-sí, es cierto, pero...—dijo a la defensiva—. Yo...no sabía lo que estaba haciendo y...

—¿No sabías lo que estabas haciendo? —le interrumpió, irguiéndose. Se miraba ligeramente enojado—. ¿Así que no sabías lo que estabas haciendo cuando desabotonaste la mitad de mi camisa? ¿No sabías lo que estabas haciendo cuando mordiste mi cuello? ¿No sabías lo que estabas haciendo cuando metiste tu lengua dentro mi boca? ¿No sabías lo que estabas haciendo cuando tú, con gran seguridad, guiaste mi mano a la cremallera de tu espalda?

Haruhi se sonrojó. Apenas notó que su espalda estaba desnuda, se apresuró por cubrirse. Siendo honestos, todo lo que decía Hikaru era cierto pero no sabía qué fue lo que la hizo hacer todas esas cosas. Nunca había dejado que un chico la tocara de esa forma, así que cuando los dos estaban peleando, sintió una abrumadora atracción hacia él que no pudo resistir. Esta era probablemente la primera vez que se liaba con alguien y quizá también tenía deseos que alguien la tocara...aún así, eso no hacía la situación mucho mejor.

—N-no, sí sabía...—dijo con voz ronca, tratando de no distraerse con el torso descubierto de Hikaru.

—¿Entonces por qué actúas como si te estuviera acosando? —él dijo, furibundo.

—¡No estoy actuando como si me acosaras! —lloriqueó desesperadamente, lágrimas anegando sus ojos.

—¿Qué es, entonces? ¿No querías que te besara? —habló bruscamente—. No me digas que no lo disfrutaste, ¡porque sé que sí! Todo, ¡empezando de la forma en que me besabas hasta la forma en que arañabas mi pecho me dicen que lo disfrutaste y que querías más de eso! ¡Y probablemente hubiéramos movido esto a la recámara si no te hubieras alejado!

Haruhi se tapó las orejas.

—¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Hikaru-sama! —imploró.

Hikaru estaba de pié ahora, Haruhi no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara pero podía sentir sus ojos taladrando su cabeza, provocando que un escalofrío subiera por su columna.

—¿Qué pasa contigo, Haruhi-_chan_? —dijo con dureza, ella tragó en seco ante la forma en que pronunció el honorífico—. ¿Qué no estábamos besuqueándonos felizmente hace un minuto? ¿Por qué el repentino cambio de opinión? _Mírame_, es una orden.

Volvió a tragar en seco; no recordaba la última vez que alguno de los gemelos le dieron una orden, pero obedientemente levantó el rostro y miró sus ojos.

—Lo siento tanto, Hikaru-sama —se atragantó, lágrimas corriendo libremente por sus mejillas. Se sentía sucia e indecente, como si hubiera violado y pisoteado los sentimientos de Hikaru. Era una persona horrible—. Lo siento...

Él suspiró cansinamente. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se inclinó para secar su rostro pero ella se tensó. Frustrado, tiró el pañuelo hasta su regazo. —¡No te obligué a nada! —exclamó con vehemencia— tú tomaste la iniciativa, ¡así que no pretendas que es mi culpa!

Salió como una tormenta, dejándola sola en el vasto salón, moviéndose de adelante hacia atrás en el frío suelo, las lágrimas cayendo sin piedad por su rostro.

* * *

Hikaru seguía temblando mientras se alejaba de la habitación. Un millón de emociones lo invadían; miedo, enojo, ansiedad, excitación, felicidad...no sabía a qué sentimiento debía darle prioridad. Consideró regresar, tomar a Haruhi entre sus brazos y consolarla, pero sabía que ella lo alejaría y no quería enfrentarse con el rechazo de nuevo.

Odiaba admitirlo, Haruhi lo había rechazado. El beso, las manos, y los cuerpos enredándose…sólo era capricho sexual. A Haruhi realmente no le importaba él; sólo quería su cuerpo. Simplemente se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y rompió la conexión. Hikaru se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si hubieran continuado con el beso. Definitivamente recordaba que ambos habían empezado a desvestirse. Quizá había sido el sonido de la cremallera lo que la despertó, no sabía. Lo único que sabía era que se sentía destrozado.

Quería ir con Kaoru. Él lo apoyaría sin la necesidad de saber qué estaba mal. El amor de Kaoru no era sexual; Kaoru lo amaba como a un hermano y mejor amigo. Lo conocía mejor que a nadie. Se apresuró hacia su habitación y abrió de lleno la puerta.

—¡Kaoru! —exclamó, pero para su consternación, Kaoru no estaba allí. Frunció el entrecejo. ¿Qué no había dicho Kaoru que iba a dormir? ¿Dónde estaba ahora? Se sintió un poco inquieto; ¿podría ser que Kaoru vio lo que él y Haruhi estaban haciendo?

Inmediatamente, el pánico lo inundó. Corrió hacia el teléfono y marcó el número que daba a los aposentos de la servidumbre. Rápidamente, fue contestado.

—¡No encuentro a Kaoru! ¡Organicen una búsqueda y empiecen ya! Busquen en la casa y el área. ¡No pudo haber ido muy lejos!

Colgó y comenzó a dar pasos por el lugar, sintiéndose perdido. No sabía si estaba siendo exagerado o no pero, por alguna extraña razón, se sentía extremadamente preocupado. Voló de la habitación al pasillo. Dos mucamas lo pasaron, comunicadores portátiles en sus manos. Pasó saliva y las siguió. Se preguntaba qué debería estar haciendo ahora. ¿Debería buscar a Kaoru? ¿A dónde pudo haber ido su hermano? ¿Qué podría estar haciendo ahora en este particular momento?

_Haruhi._

¿Debería avisar a Haruhi sobre esto? Kaoru también era su amigo, ¿cierto? A ella le gustaría saber si estaba en problemas. Mordió su labio; ¿cómo se supone que iba ir y a hablar con ella como si nada hubiera pasado? No podía hacerlo. Dudaba que las cosas volvieran a ser normales entre ellos.

Tomó el brazo de un sirviente. —Quiero que busques a Haruhi Fujioka y le informes que Kaoru puede estar desaparecido —dijo con brusquedad. El sirviente asintió vigorosamente y él soltó su brazo—. Bien, ahora puedes ir.

Hikaru aún no podía averiguar qué es lo que debería estar haciendo. Los sirvientes conocían la casa mejor que él, así que dudaba que hubiera lugares a los cuales ir que ellos no hayan revisado ya. Sintiéndose más que miserable, regresó a su habitación y arrastró los pies hasta el baño. Hizo a un lado las cortinas de la tina y se sentó en ella, cerrándolas de nuevo.

Se sentía como si su barco y su salvavidas lo habían dejado a la deriva.

* * *

**N/A: hurra, finalicé este capítulo. Lo sé, lo sé, muy corto, con un malvaaaaaado cliffhanger, PERO fue una actualización rápida, ¿me equivoco? (sonríe) Bueno, espero que le haya gustado este, ¡porque los comentarios son muy apreciados! Sin mencionar que me hacen actualizar más rápido. (Guiño, guiño) ¡Gracias por leer!**

**¡Ja ne!**

_- S.N.B._


	15. Chapter 15

**N/A: ¡Hola! ¡Estoy de vuelta con nuevo capítulo! Pensé que fue malvado de mi parte dejarlos esperando más con el cliffhanger, ¡así que actualicé rápido! ¡Gracias a todos por sus encantadores comentarios! ¡He pasado los 400! *squee* Así que, sin más preámbulos, ¡les presento el capítulo 15! ¡Disfruten!**

_N/T: Eternos agradecimientos a:_

aliencita, RitsuFujioka, Deyitha, y Lesss por comentar.

* * *

**Trabajando para los Hitachiin**

**Capítulo 15**

* * *

—¡Hitachiin Kaoru ha desaparecido!

Haruhi había estado caminando silenciosamente por el pasillo, pasando una mano por la pared para sostenerse. Después de que Hikaru se había ido, se quedó en el salón de baile por unos momentos, saldando las cosas en su cabeza. Aún se preguntaba qué fue lo que la poseyó para hacer lo que hizo. No era su forma de ser. No era del tipo que saltaba encima de los chicos y besaba el resto de su vitalidad, ¿entonces por qué Hikaru? ¿Qué había de especial en él? Habían vivido en bajo el mismo techo por los últimos meses, ¿por qué...?

Sin embargo, cuando la mucama cruzó su camino y le dijo que Kaoru estaba desaparecido, cualquier pensamiento fue borrado de su mente. No importaba que sus ojos y labios estuvieran hinchados y que mejillas estuvieran manchadas con lágrimas, miró estupefacta a la sirvienta.

—¿Él...él qué? ¿Quién te dijo eso? —croó.

La sirvienta estaba apretando un puño sobre su pecho; lucía como si hubiera estado corriendo.

—Hitachiin Hikaru-sama pidió que te buscara y te lo dijera —habló sin aliento—. Mandó a todos que organizáramos una búsqueda para encontrarlo. Se veía muy preocupado.

Haruhi se sintió desorientada – Kaoru, ¿perdido? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿A dónde pudo haber ido? Estaba con ellos apenas un par de horas atrás. Parpadeó en un rápido suceso.

—¿Y dónde está Hikaru-sama ahora? —preguntó. Necesitaba verlo y saber qué era lo que realmente estaba pasando.

—Lo dejé por su habitación —la sirvienta respondió.

—Está bien, gracias. Sigue buscando —Haruhi dijo apresuradamente, antes de correr hasta el cuarto de los gemelos.

Ahora muchos pensamientos entraban a su cabeza y, por alguna razón, se sentía ansiosa. Kaoru era el gemelo prudente; el hecho de que haya desaparecido era algo perturbador. Mientras corría, pasó de lado muchos sirvientes en estado frenético entre los pasillos y corredores. Todos ellos hablaban con rapidez en sus comunicadores, y atrapó pedazos cómo "¡Hitachiin-sama no está en el ala sureste!" "¿Has buscado en el ala norte?"

_Kaoru-sama, ¿en dónde __**está**__ usted?_

No tuvo la molestia de tocar la puerta cuando llegó. Giró el picaporte y caminó resueltamente. Buscó en la oscura habitación por el impactante cabello marrón rojizo de Hikaru, o el brillo de sus ojos amielados pero no lo halló por ningún lugar.

—¿Hikaru? —llamó, esperó por una respuesta—, Hikaru-_sama_, ¿dónde está?

Inspeccionó con sus ojos el lugar por un rato pero todavía no podía hallarlo. Estaba a punto de de irse cuando notó la puerta del baño. Con repentina inspiración, marchó hacia ahí y abrió la puerta. Escuchó los tenues sollozos de alguien y, enfocando más su atención, vio una sombra detrás de las cortinas.

Rodó los ojos. —Qué maduro. —murmuró.

—Vete, Haruhi —él dijo roncamente.

Haruhi cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Simplemente vas a quedarte ahí sentado y gimotear al respecto? —le amonestó—. ¿Por qué no vas y buscas a Kaoru, también? ¿Y cómo sabes que está desaparecido?

—Lo sé, sólo lo _sé _—masculló.

—Bien, ¡entonces sal y ve a buscarlo! —No sabía de dónde salía tanto atrevimiento; ¿qué no había tenido problemas para encararlo hace menos de una hora?

—Tú no entiendes —él explotó—. ¡No sabes cómo es!

Haruhi se adelantó y apartó las cortinas. Hikaru estaba sentado, sus brazos abrazando sus piernas hacia su pecho. Tenía la cabeza inclinada pero la levantó cuando deslizó las cortinas. Suspiró cuando vio las lágrimas. Se sentó al lado de la bañera.

—Hikaru...

Él evitó su mirada. —No sabes ni la mitad de lo que está pasando —susurró.

—Dime, entonces —ella dijo—. Tú y Hikaru siempre me dicen cosas. Dime qué es lo que está pasando, y así pueda ayudar.

—¿Kaoru? ¿Hikaru? —meditó— Te has vuelto muy casual...

—Pido una disculpa por mi indecencia, Hikaru-sama —dijo sin pausar.

Hikaru bufó.

—Sólo te estaba jalando una pierna, _baka _—respondió—. Creo que hemos pasado el punto donde los honoríficos se requieren.

Las mejillas de Haruhi enrojecieron un poco pero no dejó que la abrumara. No estaba ahí para discutir lo que había pasado antes; estaba ahí para discutir sobre Kaoru y dónde podría estar.

—Muy bien —dijo—, aunque aún no me has dado una respuesta concreta: ¿qué pasa?

—Tú eres la última que debería interferir, Haruhi —replicó—. Ve a tu cuarto y duerme un poco. Habremos encontrado a Kaoru antes de que la noche termine; no te preocupes por él.

—¿Por qué no debería interrumpir? —ella demandó—. Los conozco a ti y a Kaoru mejor que cualquiera de los otros sirvientes. Si me dices la razón del porqué Kaoru se fue, estoy segura de que seré capaz de ayudar de alguna u otra manera.

—Sólo déjalo, Haruhi —Hikaru dijo con impaciencia—. El grupo de búsqueda que envié lo encontrarán.

—Pero quiero _ayudar_ —insistió.

—Haruhi, por favor...—él dijo con cansancio. Trató de alcanzar las cortinas y cerrarlas de nuevo pero ella las alejó de su mano y lo miró severamente—. Esto no te concierne.

—La forma en que actúas me dice lo contrario —alegó tercamente.

—Mira, ¿quieres saber por qué pienso que Kaoru huyó? —estalló y ella asintió, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo. —Pienso que él probablemente nos vio besándonos en el salón y eso lastimó sus sentimientos, ¡por eso huyó!

—¿Por qué eso lastimaría sus sentimientos? —ella preguntó, confundida.

Él la miró, pasmado.

—¿Qué tan densa puedes ser? —se preguntó— ¡Kaoru te ama, idiota! ¡Te ha amado tanto como yo te he amado, quizá por más tiempo! ¡No sé qué es lo que pudo pasar por su cabeza cuando nos miró! ¡Probablemente esté destrozado en este momento! ¡Dios sabe lo que podría estar haciendo ahora!

—Él..._¿qué? _— ella dijo en blanco.

—Te ama. Punto —habló, fatigado.

—Pero...pero tú...—tartamudeó.

—Quizá el ser gemelos resultó que ambos tuviéramos el mismo gusto en mujeres —le contestó, y esta vez no encaró ningún forcejeó cuando trató de mover las cortinas de nuevo.

Haruhi se quedó mirando el estampado floreado por unos segundos, tratando de asimilar lo que Hikaru acababa de decirle. Esto era demasiado; no podía manejar más sorpresas esta noche. Primero lo que pasó con Hikaru, y ahora esto...sin olvidar su fiesta de cumpleaños junto con la beca. Se preguntó por milésimas de segundo si todo esto era la continuación de su sorpresa de cumpleaños, pero los gemelos no llevarían las cosas tan lejos y la forma en que ella y Hikaru se besaron...era real, sin duda.

—Hikaru... —dijo quedamente.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí? —le gritó—. ¡Ve! ¡Déjame solo!

Haruhi obedeció. Se levantó y dejó el baño. No obstante, no sabía a dónde ir y se sentía aturdida, así que simplemente se dejó caer en la cama de los gemelos. No sabía qué pensar - ¿Kaoru también la amaba? ¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué? Nunca notó nada...aunque, apenas nota _cualquier cosa. _Quería hablar con alguien sobre esto pero no había persona que pudiera pensar, excepto quizás...

Fue por el teléfono en la recámara de los gemelos y rápidamente marcó el número del móvil de su padre. Probablemente estuviera de camino a casa pero tal vez había visto a Kaoru o algo. Sólo tuvo que esperar un par de timbres antes de que su padre finalmente contestara.

—¡Haru-chan, querida! ¿Ya me extrañabas? —dijo animadamente.

—Yo...papá, ¿has visto a Kaoru? —preguntó.

—¿Kaoru?...¡Claro que lo vi! Debo decir, ¡él y Hikaru se veían bastante apuestos en tu fiesta de hoy! —Ranka canturreó.

Suspiró. —No, quise decir, ¿lo has visto después de la fiesta? ¿En tu camino de regreso? —preguntó.

—No, me temó que no lo vi —él respondió, sonando preocupado—. ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Kaoru-chan no aparece?

—No te preocupes por ello; todo está bien —le mintió. Calló por un momento—Papá, yo...

—¿Sí?

No podía hablar con su padre sobre eso; simplemente no pudo.

—Nada —finalmente dijo—. Te hablaré después. Que tengas buenas noches.

* * *

Ranka dejó caer su teléfono de regreso en su bolso con un suspiro afligido, antes de hacer contacto con los ojos del chico que había saltado cuando sonó el teléfono y comenzó a hacer señales frenéticas con los brazos. Había parado ahora, recargándose en el asiento del taxi que Ranka pidió, sus ojos cerrados.

—Era Haruhi —Ranka declaró.

Kaoru suspiró cansinamente.

—Eso intuí —susurró, sin abrir los ojos.

Ranka había regresado al cuarto de Haruhi para recoger su bolso y estaba de camino a la puerta principal cuando pasó por el salón de baile, sólo para encontrarse a Kaoru plantado en el punto de la entrada. Cuando vio lo que sucedía adentro, gentilmente tomó al chico del codo y lo guió fuera de ahí, en ese momento Kaoru le rogó que lo llevara con él. Ranka aceptó cuando Kaoru ofreció pagar la tarifa del taxi.

—¿Qué es lo que haremos sobre esto? —Ranka le interrogó— No puedo esconderte para siempre, sabes.

—Lo sé —Kaoru dijo monótonamente.

—Tienes que decirle a Haruhi cómo te sientes tarde o temprano —Ranka continuó.

—Lo... ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —graznó.

—Hablemos cuando lleguemos a mi casa —Ranka dijo casualmente, hablando sus siguientes palabras con voz fuerte—. ¡Porque al parecer algunas personas no pueden dejar de meter sus orejas en donde no pertenecen!

El conductor saltó y Ranka dio una sonrisa altanera. Normalmente, Kaoru hubiera reído pero no estaba de humor para eso. Sus pensamientos seguían viajando a la escena que encontró en el salón. Mirar a Haruhi besar a su hermano lo había dejado paralizado y confundido. Honestamente podía decir que no lo había visto venir. Solamente había ido con Hikaru para hablarle que se fuera a la cama, pero...

Sintió una ardiente sensación en las comisuras de los ojos, batalló para evitarlo. No le haría nada bien llorar en frente de Ranka. Descansó la frente contra la fría superficie de la ventana, miró por los borrosos edificios y casas. Parte de él deseaba haberse quedado en casa y pretender como si no hubiera pasado nada pero la otra parte de él sabía que eso no era posible. No podría actuar de forma normal frente a Hikaru y Haruhi después de lo que vio.

Estaba tan preocupado; ni siquiera había notado que ya habían llegado al vecindario donde los Fujioka se quedaban hasta que Ranka apretó gentilmente su hombro.

—Estamos aquí, hijo —le dijo.

—Oh, cierto —Kaoru dijo, distraídamente. Se inclinó hacia adelante para hablar con el conductor, mientras trataba de sacar su cartera del bolsillo trasero al mismo tiempo—, ¿aceptas tarjetas de crédito?

Fue un Kaoru menos lúcido que Ranka arrastró hasta su casa. Quitó el seguro de la puerta y caminó adentro, murmurando bajo su aliento— ¡Tarjetas de crédito, dice! _¡Tarjetas de crédito! Kami-sama, ¿_qué es lo que he hecho para merecer quedarme estancado con un caso perdido como él? ¡Tarjetas de crédito, te digo! ¡El conductor estaba listo para arrollarnos!

Kaoru aún seguía recostado en la pared al lado de la puerta, y seguiría ahí si Ranka no le hubiera ladrado desde dentro de la casa, diciendo:

—¡Pasa y cierra la puerta o sino los insectos no me dejarán dormir esta noche!

Obedientemente, Kaoru cerró la puerta. Se quitó los zapatos y caminó dentro. A pesar de que estaba anonadado, encontró tiempo para sorprenderse de lo pequeña que era la casa Fujioka. _Vaya, ¿Haruhi y su papá viven aquí? ¡Es tan pequeño! _No se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta y solamente se trasladó a la habitación donde una mesa de madera con cojines yacía en el suelo. Se dejó caer en uno de los cojines y cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa. Enterró el rostro entre sus brazos hasta que Ranka regresó y lo picoteó.

—Ranka-san, por favor, no quiero hablar al respecto —masculló, subiendo un poco la mirada.

Se sentó en los cojines que estaban al otro lado de la mesa y abrió lo que parecía una lata con té helado. Tomó un largo trago antes de observar a Kaoru con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Así que piensas sentarte ahí y llorar por ello? Acéptalo, niño, tendrás que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano, y yo te aconsejó que lo hagas ahora.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere que diga? —Kaoru dio un alarido.

—No quiero que digas algo porque es obvio cómo te sientes; tendrías que ser extremadamente estúpido para no saber lo que sucede —Ranka dijo—. Claro, mi hija es bastante estúpida cuando se trata de estas cosas, así que no pudo ser lo suficientemente claro para ella.

—¿Entonces a qué llamas lo que vimos en el salón? —Kaoru estalló— ¡A mí me pareció que Haruhi sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo!

—No, no sabía —Ranka habló calmadamente—. Por ningún momento pensé que Haruhi sabía lo que hacía, aún después de verla con Hikaru. Esa no es la forma en que Haruhi expresa sus sentimientos. Ella no es del tipo físico. No sé lo que pasó con ella en el salón de baile, pero puedo asegurarte que ella no estaba actuando con sus sentimientos. Si fuera así, entonces no me habría llamado para preguntar por ti. Sé que yo no dejaría la compañía de mi hombre para ir con su hermano.

Kaoru guardó silencio, Ranka tomó otro trago de la lata. Ninguno de los dos dijo habló por un momento, pero entonces Kaoru se irguió y pasó la mano por su cabello, quitándolo de sus ojos. Apretó y aflojó los puños contra la mesa.

Ranka arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y bien?—le cuestionó.

—Ranka-san, amo a su hija —Kaoru dijo con firmeza.

Él rodó los ojos.

—Dime algo que no sepa —dijo, sonando irritado—. ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer al respecto?

Hubo un toque en la puerta. Frunciendo el ceño, Ranka dejó su lata en la mesa y se levantó. Kaoru se quedó en su lugar, reflexionando, pero cuando Ranka abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta de quién era, sintió que los vellos de su espalda se erizaban.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, papá? ¡Los guardias en la puerta me dijeron que vieron a alguien en el auto contigo! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Kaoru estaba aquí? —Haruhi protestó. No parecía que quisiera darle oportunidad para responder— A un lado. Déjame entrar.

Kaoru se levantó en el momento que ella puso un pie dentro.

—Haruhi...—dijo con suavidad.

La expresión en el rostro de Haruhi era indescifrable. Dio unos pasos en su dirección y él sostuvo el aliento, preguntándose qué es lo que pasaría después. Desde luego, no vio esa bofetada venir...

* * *

**N/A: ¡Hecho! Un poquito más y habremos terminado. ¿Les gustó el capítulo 15? ¿Manejé a todos bien? Siempre tiendo a exagerar cuando se trata de escenas dramáticas pero, ¡es que no puedo evitarlo! En fin, ¡por favor comenten! ¡Y esperen mi próximo capítulo! ¡Gracias!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Dios, han pasado AÑOS desde el último capítulo. Tengo la sensación de que están algo enojando conmigo, ¿eh? ¿sí? Eso pensé. Mmm...Déjenme analizar quién tiene la culpa esta vez. ¡Oh! ¡mis exámenes, por supuesto! Tenía finales, y estaba completamente absorbida. No esperarán que debo actualizar cuando se supone que debo estar estudiando por tan importantes exámenes, ¿cierto? Oh, ¡y estaba arreglando mi sitio fanfiction! Pueden visitar mi perfil para ver. En fin, los dejaré leer ahora, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Disfruten!**

_N/T: __Muchas gracias a __yusha__ y __Deyitha__ por comentar__._

* * *

**Trabajando para los Hitachiin**

**Capítulo 16**

* * *

La mejilla de Kaoru tintineaba.

Miró a Haruhi en shock, frente a él con su mano en el aire. Ciertamente no predijo ese bofetón. No estaba emocionalmente preparado para ello. ¿Qué había de malo con un buen, amistoso abrazo? ¿O un incómodo apretón de manos? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser un tortazo?

—Haruhi... —susurró, tocando su mejilla—. _¡Itai!_

Haruhi le frunció el ceño.

—Eso era lo que quería —le reprendió— Te lo mereces si duele, _baka. _¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estábamos?

—¿Estábamos? —él repitió, su mano aún sosteniendo su mejilla.

—¡Sí, _estábamos_! —confirmó— Hikaru y yo, y todos los demás en la mansión. ¡Estábamos preocupados hasta el miedo porque desapareciste repentinamente sin una palabra! Pero, claro, no pensaste antes de huir, ¿cierto? ¡No te importó pensar el estado de ansiedad que todos pasarían una vez que se enteraran! ¡Al menos danos una señal la próxima vez que intentes hacer algo como eso otra vez! —se masajeó la frente— Dios, eres tan egoísta, Kaoru.

Kaoru dejó caer la mano a su costado. Apretó los puños. —¿Quién es egoísta, _ahou_? —musitó.

—¿Disculpa? —Haruhi no sabía si escuchó bien; Kaoru la acababa de llamar "ahou" ¡Nunca le había dicho eso! ¿Por qué todos le decían egoísta?

—Hikaru tenía razón, después de todo. Eres egoísta —Le dio la espalda y resumió su posición en la mesa. No le dio una segunda mirada cuando habló después—. Nos gustas, Haruhi, pero no te importa nadie. Dices que sí, pero una vez que te vas te olvidas de ellos. Los cortas de tu vida como si nunca hubieran existido. Toma a tu padre por ejemplo.

—¿Podrían tú y Hikaru dejar de hablar de mi padre? —ella dijo, sus ojos ardiendo—. ¡No saben nada sobre él!

—Sabemos lo suficiente, Haru-chan —contestó. Movió una mano en el aire—. ¡Y ese no es el punto! ¡Haces eso con todos! Sabes, todas esas personas que estuvieron en tu fiesta, estaban tan emocionados por verte; nos contaron que no habías hablado con ellos desde que viniste a trabajar con nosotros. No sabes el efecto que tienes con las personas, Haruhi...cuando te conocen, no pueden evitar que les agrades. Inmediatamente consigues un lugar en sus corazones y mentes, un lugar que nada podría borrar. No puedes llegar e irte de la vida de las personas tan fácilmente. No puedes esperar que la gente siga adelante si te vas.

—No seas ridículo, Kaoru —ella bufó—. No soy tan importante.

—No te das el crédito suficiente, niña —dijo, entretenido.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. —¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con algo?—demandó.

—¡Tiene todo que ver con cualquier cosa! —explotó, y dio una pausa—, Eso no tuvo sentido, pero lo que quise decir es que...te extrañaremos si te vas. ¿No puedes quedarte?

—Kaoru, he esperado toda mi vida por esto —ella habló cansinamente—. No sabes lo que es trabajar tan duro para alcanzar algo que no tendrías de otra forma, y he trabajado muy duro. Este ha sido mi sueño y todavía lo es y no puedo dejarlo ir sólo porque tú quieres.

—¡Lo recompensaremos! Si niegas la beca, te buscaremos un lugar en nuestra universidad. Tenemos tantos contactos, ¡quizá podremos conseguirte una beca ahí! Y podrías seguir quedándote con nosotros y...—divagó.

—Kaoru, Kaoru, ¡las cosas no funcionan de esa manera! Estás acostumbrado a obtener todo lo que quieres, ¡pero no te pertenezco! No puedes planear todo por mí y esperar a que lo acepte sin más —le interrumpió— Esta universidad es donde se han graduado los mejores abogados de Japón. No lo cambiaría por nada.

—Pero...

—Y siempre podrás llamarme o venir a visitar —continuó—. Conociéndolos, probablemente no me dejarán en paz. Así que no sería tan diferente...sólo que ya no seguiré viviendo con ustedes. Y sabes, Kaoru, iba a irme eventualmente, así que esto es lo mejor...yéndome antes del año.

—¿Por qué insistes en hacer las cosas tan difíciles? —él exclamó, levantando sus brazos con exasperación.

—Cuando expliques por qué eres tan insistente en que me quede con ustedes, entonces explicaré por qué soy tan difícil...y no me digas que es porque me extrañarán —añadió cuando él abrió la boca. La cerró y miró estoicamente frente a él. Ella suspiró—. Hikaru me dijo.

Giró la cabeza bruscamente.

—¿Qué fue lo que Hikaru dijo?

Haruhi dudó. Evitó los ojos de Kaoru.

—Olvídalo. No es tan importante. —habló en voz baja.

Kaoru se puso de pie.

—No, ¿qué te dijo Hikaru? —demandó—, No pensé que tuvieran tiempo de hablar cuando estaban demasiado ocupados intentando quitar la ropa el uno al otro.

Decidió que necesitaba mejorar sus reflejos...y cuidar su lengua.

—_¡Itai! _¡Haruhi, esta es la segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos! —protestó.

Haruhi lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Bueno, quizá deberías poner atención a lo que dices y haces de ahora en adelante —Siseó. Tomó una bocanada de aire.

Kaoru masajeó su mejilla.

—No es como si decidí espiarlos —murmuró— Iba por Hikaru y ustedes dos estaban ahí...besándose.

Haruhi se sonrojó. —No es lo que parece —alegó, su voz apenas audible. Juntó sus manos—No sé lo que pasó, Hikaru y yo estábamos hablando...bueno, peleando mejor dicho, y luego nosotros…

—Haruhi, no tienes por qué explicarte. Escogiste a Hikaru, está bien —él le interceptó—. Supongo...que encontrarlos besándose en el piso del salón no era la forma que quería enterarme así que huí para evitarlo...pero está bien. Sé que tú y Hikaru serán felices juntos.

Haruhi lo miró fijamente, Kaoru se preguntó si iba a tener que prepararse para otra bofetada, pero entonces las comisuras de su boca empezaron a curvarse y comenzó a carcajearse. Él la observó, desconcertado. No podía entender qué era para morirse de risa sobre su situación, así que esperó cortésmente a que parara y recuperara su aliento.

—¡Suenas como si me estuvieras dando tu consentimiento para casarme! No hagas eso, ¡ese es el trabajo de mi papá! —exclamó—, ¿Y qué es esta tontería de mí escogiendo a Hikaru? Escogí a nadie.

—¡Pero lo _besaste_! —él persistió.

—¿Y?

Kaoru lucía exasperado, pero lo dejó pasar. Hundió sus manos en sus bolsillos.

—No has dicho lo que Hikaru te dijo. —le recordó.

—Kaoru, de verdad no es tan importante —habló apurada.

—Si no es tan importante, entonces no veo por qué te rehúsas a decirme —respondió.

—Kaoru...

—Haruhi, sólo dímelo.

Ella sincronizó con su mirada penetrante.

—¿Es cierto que tú...? —paró y tragó en seco—. Hikaru me dijo que me amabas —Kaoru se quedó quieto y ella dio una risa nerviosa— Pero tú me amas como a una hermana o una buena amiga, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, entre los dos nunca hubo esa clase de sentimientos, ¿cierto?

Kaoru no habló.

Los puños de Haruhi estaban apretados.

—Kaoru... ¿por qué no dices algo?

* * *

Hikaru ya había salido de la tina. Ahora estaba sentado en el suelo junto a su cama, pasando su teléfono de una mano a otra. Había escuchado que Haruhi se las arregló para hallar a Kaoru. Los sirvientes habían venido y preguntado si quería ir con Kaoru, pero se negó. Sólo se sentó ahí, esperando su regreso.

Se preguntaba qué sería lo que Haruhi y Kaoru estarían hablando en el momento. Le dijo a Haruhi que su hermano la amaba; ¿podría ser que lo estaría encarando ahora mismo? ¿Qué diría Kaoru? ¿Se estarían besando? ¿Le importaba? Haruhi no lo quería en un sentido romántico, ¿estaba bien si ella compartía los mismos sentimientos que su hermano? ¿Se sentiría celoso?

Hikaru odiaba pensar en eso.

Pero parte de él no quería que Kaoru arruinara las cosas. Parte de él deseaba a Kaoru y Haruhi juntos para que así ella se quedara con ellos. Incluso si ella no lo quisiera de la mima forma en que él la quería, deseaba que seguir viéndola todos los días.

Decidió que no podía confiar en Kaoru para arreglar las cosas. Abrió su móvil y marcó directo a la mansión.

—Preparen la segunda limo. Inmediatamente.

* * *

**N/A: ¡listo! Oooh, bastantes cosas pasarán en el siguiente capítulo, ¿eh? Perdonen el malvado cliffhanger, ¡pero trataré de actualizar más rápido la próxima vez! Hasta entonces, ¡por favor comenten! ¡Gracias!**

_**-S.N.B.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**N/A: Bueno, estaba tan determinada a no escribir esto a largo plazo, especialmente después de que mi computadora falló por sí sola cuando escribía y perdí todo lo que escribí – ¡dos gloriosas páginas idas a algún lugar! ¡estaba tan enojada! Pero después de que mi amiga me dio un algo de chocolate virtual, pensé en dar otra oportunidad. (suspira) Después de todo, no podía hacerlos esperar un poco más, ¿eh? XD Sobre la historia, entonces. ¡Disfruten!**

_N/T: Muchas, muchas gracias por su apoyo a _aliencita, Deyitha_, y _CHIQUI09._ Me alegra saber que les gusta la historia. Pero todas las cosas llegan a su fin; este es el penúltimo y el próximo será el último capítulo. Me emociona saber que casi estamos al final del viaje. *porras*_

* * *

**Trabajando para los Hitachiin**

**Capítulo 17**

* * *

—Haruhi...yo...

Kaoru flaqueó. No sabía realmente qué decir. Si le decía a Haruhi que la amaba como a una hermana, podría perder su oportunidad con ella para siempre. Si le decía que le gustaba, entonces ella...se cuestionaba qué le diría. ¿Lo rechazaría? Kaoru no pensaba que fuera a manejar bien el rechazo. En realidad, se sentía asustado.

Los dedos de ella se deslizaron por su mano y él la miró, anonadado. Ella lo miraba con seriedad, como asegurándole que sin importar su respuesta, ambos estarían bien. Su sonrisa era tan gentil, su expresión cálida y acogedora...Kaoru se encontró apretando sus dedos tenuemente, antes de levantarlos hacia sus labios y plantar un tierno beso contra sus nudillos. Haruhi lo observó con abierto asombro. Trató de quitar su mano y él rápidamente la dejó ir.

Ella se giró, y él fue capaz de ver sus manos moverse con nerviosismo detrás de su espalda. Quería tocar su hombro pero se sentía aprehensivo - ¿qué si ella quitaba su mano o le gritaba o algo más? Se había movido para alcanzarla, pero dejó caer el brazo a su costado. La pasó y abrió camino para la cocina.

—Voy a preparar un poco de té —anunció.

—¿Té?

Kaoru comenzó a abrir los gabinetes mientras buscaba una tetera y la caja contenedora de té.

—Cuando era pequeño, mi tío murió —le dijo—. Mi padre estaba alterado después de su muerte y solía encerrarse en su estudio, saliendo sólo para trabajar. No me gustaba verlo de esa manera, así que le dije a mi madre que quería ayudar. Sugirió que hiciera té para él; "tu padre estaría feliz si le preparas té", dijo.

Escuchó sus pasos tras él, indicándole que ella lo siguió hasta la cocina.

—Sin embargo, no sabía cómo hacer té, así que usé jugo a cambio —prosiguió— Y como no podía encontrar una vajilla auténtica, entonces usé la de Hikaru.

Haruhi dio una risilla.

—¿Hikaru tenía un juego de té? —le preguntó.

—De acuerdo, seamos justos...la vajilla de té era mía y de Hikaru —replicó con una risa sofocada—. Tomé una charola con el juego de té y biscochos de plástico al estudio de mi papá. No podía tocar la puerta porque estaba cargando la charola así que comencé a patearla con mi pie. A pesar de eso, mi papá no me dejaba entrar. Mis brazos comenzaban a cansarse y el mal humor se apoderaba de mí; empecé a llorar dolorosamente hacia la puerta de mi padre. Los sirvientes trataron de alejarme pero no cedía.

—¿Tu padre te dejó entrar eventualmente? —Haruhi curioseó.

—Sí...me dijo después que la única razón del porqué me dejó entrar era porque le estaba dando una jaqueca, aunque yo sabía que no podía oírme llorar sin hacer algo al respecto —Kaoru contestó—. El _té _se había calentado para ese momento y los bizcochos lastimaron nuestros dientes, pero mi papá estaba sonriendo todo el tiempo. Al día siguiente almorzó con nosotros. Desde ese entonces tengo la impresión que el té hace sentir mejor a las personas.

Haruhi rió.

—Eso es muy gracioso —remarcó.

Él se giró para mirarla. Su nariz se arrugaba mientras reía, y pensó que era adorable. Sonrió.

—¿Te gustaría un poco de té, entonces?

Ella le regresó la sonrisa.

—Sí, me gustaría un poco de té —respondió.

—Bien, una taza de té en camino —dijo jovialmente. Al fin encontró la tetera y la lata. Apenas las había bajado de los gabinetes cuando sintió unos brazos enredarse en su cintura— ¿Haruhi?

—Gracias, Kaoru.

* * *

Hikaru saltó de la limosina tan pronto se detuvo en la casa de Haruhi. Subió las escaleras a prisa, tropezando un par de veces, y frenó frente a la puerta del departamento. Paró un segundo para recuperar el aliento, para después pasar los nudillos con urgencia contra la puerta. Cuando nadie contestó, subió su puño de nuevo para tocar otra vez. La puerta se abrió en el momento y Hikaru casi le da un puñetazo a Ranka.

—¡Cuidado con la cara! —Ranka siseó, alejándose de él.

—Perdón, no quería hacer eso —Hikaru murmuró, retrocediendo su puño.

Ranka tanteó su rostro, como si tratara de asegurarse que todo estuviera intacto. Una vez que se decidió que todo estaba bien, puso una de sus manos en su cadera y le frunció el ceño a Hikaru.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —demandó.

Hikaru tragó en seco.

—¿Kaoru está aquí? —preguntó.

—Sí —Ranka arrastró la palabra.

—¿Y Haruhi?

—Sip, está aquí.

Hikaru tomó una bocanada de aire.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —cuestionó.

Ranka miró dentro de la casa por un momento antes de volver con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no entras y lo ves por ti mismo? —dijo suavemente.

Hikaru lo miró vacilante. Se preguntó si Ranka iba a aplastarlo si daba un paso dentro – sinceramente se veía del tipo que hacía eso. Pero Ranka sólo le sonrió de modo alentador mientras caminaba. Como temía, Ranka lo tomó del cuello.

—¡Realmente no era mi intención hacer algo! ¡Lo siento! —lloriqueó.

—¿De qué te estás disculpando, _baka_? —Ranka dijo con irritación—. Sólo quería que te quitaras los zapatos antes de que pasaras.

—Oh.

Hikaru se deshizo de sus zapatos. La primera cosa que notó fue lo pequeña que era la casa. Ya estaba en la pequeña cocina, y había una puerta que daba lo que parecía una pequeña sala de estar. Adivinó que Kaoru y Haruhi estaban ahí. Se cuestionó vagamente qué es lo que el par estarían haciendo. No tuvo que esperar mucho para saber. Se detuvo en la puerta.

Haruhi y Kaoru estaban durmiendo, sus cabezas descansando sobre sus brazos, cuales estaban cruzados arriba del kotatsu, la cabeza de ambos se tocaban ligeramente.

Ranka caminó detrás de él.

—Se ven muy tiernos así, ¿no crees? —susurró.

—Sí, lo son —Hikaru concordó. Jaló la puerta, cerrándola— Hay que dejarlos solos por ahora.

* * *

—Haruhi, ¿tienes que irte?

Haruhi comenzaba a darle dolor de cabeza. Los gemelos habían estado en su caso desde la mañana a pesar de ellos fueron quienes dijeron que podía dejar de trabajar y mudarse de nuevo a su casa, pero no dejaban de ser extremadamente empalagosos ante su partida. Se mantenían a sus costados, quejándose mientras empacaba sus cosas.

—¡Por favor, quédate con nosotros! No tendrás que trabajar, ¡pero quédate! —Kaoru lamentó.

—¡Sí, quédate, Haruhi-chan! —Hikaru insistió.

—Chicos...ya hemos hablado sobre esto —objetó cansinamente. Miró a Kaoru a los ojos—. Pensé que habíamos acordado qué es lo que pasaría.

Kaoru y Haruhi habían regresado a la mansión Hitachiin tempranas horas en la mañana para encontrarse a Hikaru enroscado en el suelo del corredor principal. Al parecer, se había quedado dormido cuando esperaba por ellos. Haruhi tenía sospechas, no obstante, porque Hikaru había saltado sobre sus pies el instante que Kaoru lo había picoteado. Como si hubiera pretendido dormir el momento que vio el limo, pero no quería extenderse sobre eso...estaba más preocupada que los gemelos fueran a forzarse el uno al otro, pero se alegró cuando se abrazaron...como si nada hubiera pasado.

En el desayuno sostuvieron una larga e incómoda conversación...al menos se sintió incómoda para Haruhi. Discutían la beca de Haruhi y el lugar donde iba a quedarse. También decían cosas como "Ambos amamos a Haruhi demasiado. Esto podría ser un problema." Mientras la veían enfáticamente como si esperaran a que escogiera entre los dos justo ahí. La cosa era, Haruhi ni siquiera estaba segura si gustaba de ellos de la forma en que querían.

Los gemelos eran especiales a su propia manera. Tenían cualidades maravillosas para ser tales niños mimados, y gustaba de su compañía, pero...

Se excusó de la mesa y huyó a su habitación. Fue seguida por Kaoru, quien habló a través de la puerta.

—Me disculpo de parte de Hikaru y mía —había susurrado.

—¿De qué? —preguntó con una horrenda voz cordial que no le pertenecía.

—Por ponerte en una posición donde te obligamos a escoger entre nosotros —replicó—. Sé que debe ser una situación horrible y lo siento.

—Está bien, Kaoru, pero me gustaría estar sola ahora mismo —dijo firmemente, y Kaoru se había disculpado y dejado sola.

No podía atreverse a decirle que realmente no lo quería a él o Hikaru. Bueno...sí tenía atracción física hacia Hikaru, pero no hacia Kaoru...lo que era extraño, ya que ambos lucían exactamente igual. Aunque no sabía lo que sentía por Kaoru. Definitivamente era más gentil y dulce que su hermano, y siempre parecía entenderla mejor y velaba por su bien todo el tiempo, pero...¿por qué sentía que solo tenía amor fraternal hacia él? ¿Era necesario que escogiera entre los dos? ¿Las cosas no podían quedarse justo como lo eran antes?

Haruhi deseaba que hubiera alguien a quien pudiera hablarle sobre el lío que se encontraba. Miró el teléfono que descansaba sobre el gabinete al lado de la cama. Después de un segundo lo tomó y marcó el número. Colocó la bocina contra su oreja, moviéndose con nerviosismo mientras esperaba que contestaran. El timbre rítmico del teléfono empezaba a taladrar en su cabeza cuando la llamada finalmente fue contestada.

—Moshi, moshi —dijo cortésmente—, ¿puedo hablar con Tamaki-senpai?

* * *

Hikaru y Kaoru estaban sentados, lado a lado, sobre su cama. Era grande su cercanía, pero sus hombros apenas se rozaban. Sus posturas estaban un poco rígidas y miraban estoicamente frente a ellos, sin atreverse a mirar al otro a los ojos. En la ausencia de Haruhi, la sensación de confort que habían hallado en el otro se había ido, y retrocedían a la incomodidad que tanto temían. Ambos esperaban que el otro hablara, que hiciera la iniciativa...pero al mismo tiempo, ambos eran demasiado tercos.

Hikaru soltó un pesado suspiro.

—Yo...estaba preocupado por ti —finalmente murmuró. Kaoru no respondió a eso. Hikaru escondió el rostro entre sus manos y descansó los codos sobre sus rodillas— Cuando me informaron sobre tu desaparición, entré en pánico. Pensé que te había perdido, Kaoru. Sentí que una parte de mí había muerto. No sabía qué pensar o hacer...mi mente estaba completamente en blanco.

Kaoru mantuvo su silencio, pero sus manos ahora apretujaban el cubrecama.

—Cuando Haruhi me dijo que te habían encontrado, estaba tan aliviado, pero al mismo tiempo era tan débil —continuó—. No pude levantarme e ir a verte con Haruhi. _Quería _ir, pero yo...no pude. Lo siento tanto, Kaoru.

Kaoru estaba sorprendido.

—Hikaru...¿estás llorando? —susurró.

—N-no, no seas tonto —el segundo dijo roncamente— Jamás lloraría.

Kaoru retiró las manos de su rostro y vio que, sin duda, había lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. Sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta e inmediatamente lo atrajo en un fuerte abrazo. Lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y trató de contenerlas.

—Shh, no llores, Hikaru —le arrulló—Estoy aquí ahora. Está bien. Todo está bien.

Hikaru se aferró a él.

—¿Qué es lo que nos sucedió, Kaoru? —preguntó—, prometimos que nunca pelearíamos por una chica.

Kaoru suspiró.

—Haruhi no es cualquier chica, Hikaru —murmuró.

Ambos lo sabían. Ambos sabían que Haruhi era la primera chica en entrar y realmente preocuparse por ellos como las personas que eran. Los miraba como dos individuos distintos, y no una sola entidad. Ella los entendió mejor que nadie más.

Haruhi era especial.

* * *

**N/A: Ok, me atasqué. Un capítulo más restante...quizá también un epílogo, pero eso depende de mí humor. Perdonen por dejarlos con el cliffhanger, pero ya deben estar acostumbrados ahora, ¿eh? Jeje. ¡Espero que a todos les haya gustado este capítulo! No olviden comentar; ¡me encantaría escuchar lo que piensan!**

**S.N.B.**


	18. Chapter 18

**N/A: ¡Hola! Bueno, al fin, después de una larga espera, ¡regreso con el capítulo final de Trabajando para los Hitachiin! Estoy segura de que muchos de ustedes están ansiosos de ver a quién escogerá Haruhi...si es que escoge al final. Jeje. Para ser honestos, yo misma estaba teniendo problemas decidiendo, hasta anoche cuando tratada de imaginarme el escenario en mi cabeza y salí con un relativamente buen resultado. En fin, estoy barboteando. ¡Diviértanse leyendo este capítulo!**

_N/A: Agradecimientos por última vez, al menos en esta historia *lágrimas* por:_

Comentarios a SaiyanDreams, Dannyplz.

Alertas a levyayitachan, SaiyanDreams, Pixie'66, NatShinigami, Dannyplz, Vane-Namikaze.

De autor a SaiyanDreams, Dannyplz.

Favoritos a levyayitachan, SaiyanDreams, Pixie'66, Dannyplz.

* * *

**Trabajando para los Hitachiin**

**Capítulo 18**

* * *

Sus maletas habían sido empacadas, llevadas y guardadas en el maletero del limo que la conduciría a casa. Era cierto. Realmente estaba pasando. Haruhi realmente se iba, y nada de lo que hicieran parecía hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Hikaru la miraba anhelante mientras ella se mantenía frente a la puerta principal vestida con su abrigo azul pálido. Si pudiera decirle una cosa en el momento, sería que se veía muy diferente a la Haruhi que llegó a trabajar con ellos un par más de meses atrás. Lucía más adulta, más madura...se expresaba de diferente manera ahora, y había un aire sofisticado a su alrededor. Al mismo tiempo seguía siendo la misma. Seguía siendo la inocente, radiante Haruhi que había pasado a su habitación su primer día de trabajo.

Kaoru estaba a su lado, y podía decir sin siquiera mirarlo que observaba implorante a Haruhi, pidiéndole que se quedara con ellos. Hikaru rebuscó la mano de su hermano y, cuando la encontró, le dio un ligero apretón. Haruhi, por otro lado, parecía no querer verlos a los ojos.

Su suave cabello castaño se amoldaba sobre su rostro y ocultaba sus grandes ojos. Era como si lo hubiera peinado así a propósito, para darle la oportunidad de evitar a los gemelos completamente. Hikaru no lo permitiría; no sería una despedida apropiada si no se veían a los ojos. Soltando la mano de Kaoru, marchó hasta ella, escupió en su mano y la usó para peinar su cabello lejos de su rostro.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el cual nadie fue capaz de decir algo. Los ojos de Kaoru se ensancharon de la impresión y la expresión de Haruhi era completamente ilegible. Hikaru lucía totalmente indiferente mientras metía de nuevo las manos en sus bolsillos.

Haruhi fue la primera en recuperar su voz.

—¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso? —demandó, luciendo inmensamente disgustada—. ¡Me acabo de bañar y ahora tengo tu saliva sobre todo mi cabello!

Hikaru se encogió de hombros.

—Tú me hiciste lo mismo, ¿recuerdas? —le cuestionó, ella sólo entrecerró sus ojos con confusión— Estaba estudiando y mi cabello estaba sobre mis ojos, así que tú escupiste en tu mano y moviste mi cabello hacia atrás. No me digas que lo olvidaste. Te obligué a lavarme el cabello después.

Dio una sonrisa de suficiencia cuando un sonrojo se esparció por sus ya rosadas mejillas. Recordaba ese día claramente. Cuando había acomodado su cabello había dado una rabieta esparcido en el suelo, mientras ella rodaba los ojos y le decía que madurara. Cuando él parecía seguir ignorándola, le había gritado que haría cualquier cosa por lo de la saliva, cuyo instante él se sentó inmediatamente y le dio una sonrisa traviesa.

—Dame un baño —había dicho.

Para su desaliento, media hora después, Haruhi seguía diciendo que no. Así que tuvo que conformarse con sólo lavarse el cabello sobre el lavabo. Ese parecía ser el mejor trato para ella porque aceptó sin chistar. No lo supo, pero tener sus suaves manos sobre su cabello y masajeando su cuero cabelludo...había hecho que sus piernas temblaran. Era bueno que ya estuviera inclinado sobre el lavabo porque de otra forma ella habría pensado que algo andaba mal.

Ahora estaba bufando.

—¡Eso no significa que puedes hacérmelo a mí! —protestó.

—Oh, ¿estás enojada? —Hikaru le tentó, y entonces Kaoru pareció captar porque los dos entonaron— ¿Te gustaría que te diéramos un baño para recompensarlo?

—¡No! —ella estalló, sus mejillas tornándose una profunda tonalidad de carmín— ¡Dios!

Hubo una ligera pausa, luego los gemelos comenzaron a reír. El par se sostuvo el uno al otro y rieron casi histéricamente. Lágrimas sobresalían de los ojos de Hikaru y luchaba por contenerlas. Cuando sintió cierta humedad en su rostro, pensó que había perdido la batalla...solo para enterarse de que Kaoru era el que estaba llorando. Lo sostuvo más fuerte lo que causó que Kaoru llorara más.

Entonces sintió otro par de brazos alrededor de él y Kaoru mientras el calor del cuerpo de Haruhi se pegaba a ellos. Acercó tanto su cabeza a las suyas que su frente estaba tocando la de Hikaru y su nariz frotaba ligeramente la de Kaoru. También reía incoherentemente, y sus pequeños dedos agarraban firmemente a los dos. Hikaru la miró asombrado, y vio que lágrimas se asomaban por sus pestañas. Incluso cuando miraba, una lágrima pareció caer y aterrizar sobre sus secos labios. Lo deseaba, pero no se atrevía a dejar que su lengua limpiara la lágrima. No quería arruinar el momento.

Esto era lo más cercano que Haruhi había estado con cualquiera de los dos. Aún más cerca que la vez que ellos dos se besaron...y no estaba hablando en el sentido literal de "cercanía".

—Gracias, a ambos —ella susurró suavemente.

Y entonces se fue, así como así. Hikaru y Kaoru se mantuvieron en las escaleras, ambos luciendo abandonados. Sus expresiones eran solemnes y, en el caso de Kaoru, manchada de lágrimas, al tiempo que veían el limo partir a través del portón. Continuaron mirándolo hasta que ya no quedaba más, y ambos dejaron escapar el aliento que no sabían que estaban sosteniendo.

Hikaru sintió la mano de su hermano cerrarse sobre la suya, susurrando:

—No escogió.

Por supuesto, Hikaru ya lo sabía. Haruhi se había ido sin escoger a alguno de los dos.

* * *

Volver a su vida normal había sido difícil al principio. Primero, ahora dormía de nuevo en su futón en vez de una suave cama tamaño doble. Estaba de regreso con la comida "plebeya" como los gemelos le llamaban, y volvía a los confines de un pequeño apartamento que compartía con su papá. También había recuperado su trabajo en la tienda departamental. Su padre no veía porqué era necesario trabajar cuando tenía su beca, pero ella quería ayudar con los gastos del hogar.

Habría tenido más sentido si se hubiera quedado con los gemelos y enviado el dinero de su trabajo a su papá, pero no podía soportar quedarse con ellos más tiempo.

Ahí estaba otra cosa diferente en su vida. Ahora, ya no había gemelos. Una semana después de que dejó la mansión Hitachiin, todavía no se acostumbraba al hecho de que los gemelos ya no vivían con ella en la misma casa. Seguro, la mantenían en el teléfono por horas cada día, pero no era lo mismo. Cuando seguía en la mansión, ella era quien los despertaba, quien acomodaba su ropa sobre sus camas para vestir y era quien los despedía cuando su auto se alejaba.

Cuando regresaban, ella era quien recibía los abrazos y constantes quejas de cuánto la extrañaron mientras estaban en el campus. Pasaba el almuerzo con ellos, y luego se sentaban juntos en la biblioteca mientras ellos terminaban su tarea. Entonces se relajaban, mirando televisión, hablando, jugando...o tenían sesión de ¡Juguemos-a-los-pervertidos! Cosa que Haruhi se rehusaba a formar parte.

Se habían vuelto una parte de su vida cotidiana, y aunque odiaba admitirlo, los extrañaba terriblemente. Una gran parte de ella quería regresar y vivir con ellos el resto de su vida, pero la pequeña voz detrás de su cabeza le decía que se estaba saliendo de la realidad, y que no había forma de seguir viviendo con ellos. Después de todo, ¿sobre qué premisas se quedaba con ellos? ¿Trabajo? Apenas trabajaba para ellos. Eran más bien como compañeros de cuarto dentro de una enorme casa...y ella la única aprovechada.

Suspirando, acomodó apropiadamente su bolsa sobre su hombro mientras continuaba su camino a casa. Acababa de terminar su turno, y estaba yendo a casa para preparar la cena para ella y su padre, quien debería llegar en una hora o más. Al acercarse al complejo departamental donde vivía, notó un camión de mudanzas estacionado afuera. De más cerca, vio a los trabajadores cargando las cosas al departamento de al lado.

Haruhi frunció el ceño. No estaba informada de que iban a tener nuevos vecinos. No era de gran importancia para ella, igualmente; rara vez interactuaba con sus vecinos. La única persona con que hablaba era la casera, y eso era sólo porque tenía que pagar la renta. Esquivando a un hombre que cargaba un pequeño refrigerador, subió las escaleras que daban a su casa. Quitó el seguro y entró.

Quitándose los zapatos y dejando caer su bolsa al piso, fue hasta la cocina y comenzó a sacar ollas y sartenes de la alacena. Planeaba hacer un revuelto para la cena, con arroz a un lado. Y un poco de sopa miso también. Tarareó para sí misma mientras trabajaba, tratando fuertemente de ignorar lo silencioso del lugar. Su estadía en la mansión había sido de todo menos quieto, así que esto era algo que trataba de acostumbrarse ahora que estaba de regreso a su ordinaria vida.

El silencio comenzaba a presionarle, y sintió algo quemarle los ojos. Respiró bruscamente. No iba a llorar. No iba a llorar. Haruhi no llora. Ya es una niña grande, así que no llorará sobre cosas triviales como mudarse y...y...

Haruhi hipó. Sintió una humedad extraña deslizándose por sus mejillas. Ella estaba... ¿llorando? Se encogió y enterró sus ojos en sus rodillas, tratando de detener sus lágrimas pero sólo sirvió para hacer que sus ojos ardieran aún más. Probablemente se habría dejado llorar si no fuera por el timbre. Su estridente sonido hizo que su cabeza subiera abruptamente y mirara alrededor con culpa, como si hubiera sido atrapada haciendo algo malo.

Apresuradamente limpió sus ojos con las mangas y corrió para atender la puerta. No pausó para preguntar quién era antes de abrirla.

—Hola, ¿cómo puedo…?

Haruhi se congeló. Sus ojos se agrandaron en shock y su boca colgó tenuemente. Unos segundos pasaron y fue consciente de que miraba boquiabierta, así que cerró su boca y bajó un poco la mirada.

Era Kaoru.

Kaoru estaba ahí, sonriendo. Parecía que la estudiaba, antes de extender la mano.

—Hola, mi nombre es Kaoru Hitachiin —dijo afablemente. Haruhi lo observó nuevamente, perpleja—. Soy tu nuevo vecino, y pensé que debía venir a presentarme.

_¿Huh? ¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir?_

Parpadeó.

—¿Eres mi qué? —dijo estúpidamente.

Su mano seguía en el aire, pero ella no la tomó. No estaba segura de que fuera real para empezar.

Kaoru continuó sonriendo.

—Tu nuevo vecino. Me acabo de mudar —explicó—. No creerías lo feliz que estoy de encontrar tal apartamento que está cerca de mi universidad y mi lugar de trabajo.

_¿EH? ¿Universidad? ¿Lugar de trabajo?_

—¿D-disculpa? —tartamudeó.

—Trabajo en la pequeña pizzería que está al final de la calle. Soy el chico repartidor —dijo, sonriendo tímidamente—. Y estudio en la universidad comunitaria que está a dos cuadras de aquí. En verdad es tan conveniente tener las dos tan cerca. De esta forma podré ganar unos minutos extra de sueño en la mañana.

Haruhi lo escudriñó. ¿Estaba mintiendo? No, Kaoru no parecía que mentía. Así que, ¿qué significaba esto? ¿Dejó su elegante, lujosa vida y vino a vivir al lado plebeyo de la ciudad? ¿En realidad había abandonado Ouran y ahora estudiaba en una universidad pública? ¿Y también trabajaba? Lo miró abiertamente, y él sólo sonrió con seriedad de regreso.

Entonces cautelosamente posó su mano sobre la suya, apretándola ligeramente mientras la tomaba. Él comenzó a alejarla, pero ella se sostuvo. Se sostuvo, y lo jaló hacia ella, gentilmente presionando sus labios contra los de él. Kaoru no respondió al principio, pero pronto su mano libre se deslizó por su cintura, atrayéndola fuertemente contra él, profundizando el beso. Haruhi soltó su otra mano y él la usó para pasar sus dedos sobre su cabello.

Haruhi llevó sus manos tras su cuello, acercándolo aún más. Lo besó con tal intensidad que se pensaría que su vida dependía de ello. Mientras Kaoru susurraba "Te amo." a través del beso, su mente automáticamente regresó a lo que Tamaki le había dicho.

—_No eres tú quien tiene que escoger. Son ellos. Si te aman, estarían dispuestos a dar cualquier cosa por ti. Cuando lo hagan, lo sabrás...sabrás que es la decisión correcta._

—_¿Pero si ninguno de los dos hace algo?_

—_¡Siempre me tendrás a mí!_

—_Oh, como sea._

Kaoru la había escogido. La había escogido sobre Hikaru, sobre su vida perfecta en la mansión. Había dejado todo por ella. Cuando él dio un paso atrás para verla bien al rostro, notó que el suyo radiaba con deleite. Sus ojos estaban brillosos y empañados, sus labios estaban desplegados en una enorme sonrisa. Le sonrió felizmente a él.

—¿Saludas a todos tus vecinos de esta forma? —le bromeó.

Ella lo abrazó.

—No recibo ayudantes en charola de plata todos los días —replicó—. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que se me acabó la sal, así que llegaste justo a tiempo. No te importaría correr a conseguirme un poco al supermercado, ¿verdad?

—¡Haruhi! —gimoteó.

—Estoy bromeando —le dijo. Sonrió cálidamente—. No le tengo mucho afecto a mis vecinos, pero contigo puedo hacer una excepción.

—Entonces... ¿me tienes _afecto_?

—No, tonto, te amo.

* * *

Una pequeña sonrisa tocó los labios de Hikaru al ver la puerta cerrarse detrás de su hermano y Haruhi. Estaba sentado en el asiento de pasajero del camión que había traído las cosas de Kaoru, mirando la situación desenvolverse entre el par. Estuvo bastante estupefacto cuando Kaoru había anunciado esa mañana que iba a mudarse de la casa para así poder estar cerca de Haruhi. Había peleado al respecto, desordenado la habitación, gritando que no podría soportarlo, que no lo permitiría.

Estaba comenzando a partir en dos uno de los cojines cuando se dio cuenta. Paró, vio a su hermano, quien seguía sentado en la cama, mirándolo con una expresión de tristeza combinada con paciencia. Hikaru lo entendió todo.

Kaoru era quien elegía a Haruhi. No iba a quedarse sentado y esperar como Hikaru lo había planeado, en realidad la estaba escogiendo sobre todo lo demás. Se le vino a la mente que a lo mejor eso era lo que Haruhi quería. Quería ver quién de los dos la escogería, y Kaoru lo hizo.

Supo que realmente nunca estaría preparado para llevar a cabo lo que Kaoru quería hacer. Era así de débil. No parecía que deseaba a Haruhi tan desesperadamente como Kaoru.

O mejor dicho...era obvia verdad que Kaoru era quien Haruhi merecía, y no él. Ella merecía a alguien que estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella, y ese alguien era Kaoru. No era él – simplemente no era lo suficientemente maduro para ella. Todavía era egoísta.

Sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse llorosos y rápidamente quitó la mirada del edificio. Mantuvo sus ojos estoicamente al frente.

—Llévame a casa —dijo con firmeza.

_Sólo quiero que seas feliz, Kaoru._

* * *

**A/N: Oh, Dios... ¡Terminé! ¡Esta historia está realmente terminada! ¡Yu-huu! Y justo antes de mi cumpleaños; ¡habría sido deprimente si un segundo cumpleaños hubiera pasado en esto! XD Y, ¿cómo estuvo? ¿Demasiado cliché? ¿Demasiado dulce? ¿Muy empalagoso? Lo que haya sido, ¡Espero que le haya gustado! ENORMES agradecimientos a todos lo que se quedaron conmigo por todo el tiempo que estuve escribiendo esto: ¡ustedes fueron la motivación que me permitió continuar! ¡**Arigatou-gozaimasu!

**¡Ja ne!**

_- S. N. B._

_N/T: Y con esto, llega el final de la historia. Me siento tan orgullosa de mí *baila* Ahora sí puedo decir públicamente que este fanfic fue la patada final en la espalda que me hizo enamorarme perdidamente del kaoharu. *risas* Muchas gracias a todos los que me leyeron, y que lo hayan disfrutado. Ahora, trataré de continuar con las otras traducciones pendientes._

_¡Hasta luego!_


End file.
